Unexspected
by heathergirl84
Summary: What if Rachel had been pregnant in 4.01? Well there's a lot more twist to this story then just her being pregnant... Chapter 10 could be the end.....
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well... I would like to make a toast, to Cooper's toast, about love. But, wait a minute, what could Nathan and Haley possibly know about love? I mean, they're only seventeen, right? Right Cooper? You see, Cooper seems to think a seventeen-year old couldn't possibly know anything about love. Of course, you know, that didn't stop him from having sex with me. Right? To sex with Cooper!" The worlds played over and over in Rachel's mind. She shut her eyes trying to shut her mind off. Slow tears made their way down her cheeks. She hears someone behind her and takes a deep breath trying her best to calm her tears and even her breath.

"I know you're not asleep Rachel," Comes Brooke's voice. Rachel doesn't turn, and she hears Brooke sigh deeply. "I brought your house key back. It's nice, big empty, no parents, kinda like the one I had." Brooke pauses and Rachel still doesn't move, "Okay I'm just going to lay the key down." Rachel hears the key hit the table beside the bed, and Brooke turn to leave.

Rachel sets up, "Keep it," Brooke turns to look at Rachel, "I mean you're kinda homeless, and I'm kinda all alone, so why not just stay with me?"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asks setting down beside the bed.

"Yeah, you should stay with me; we can be totally bitchy together." Rachel smiles slightly.

"Deal," Brooke smiles. "So how are you?"

"I'm um, I screwed up Brooke." Rachel sighs. "I really thought I could love him, maybe I did love him. I just kinda didn't know what to do."

"Look, trust me; I'm the queen of screw ups. It's not like the wreck was your fault." Brooke says.

Images of her grabbing the wheel flashed before Rachel's eyes, and her breath caught in the throat. She shakes them from her mind, wiping her tears, "Right." She says softly.

A silence falls between the two girls. Neither knowing what to say, or how to start it. Both girls lost in thoughts of their own. Flashes of what she remembers flash through Rachel's head. Words she had yelled at Cooper. Suddenly the urge to see him overtook her. Slowly and without a word she pulls the cover back and puts on the house shoes Brooke brought. Still without a word she puts on the robe, and leaves. Brooke just watches, but knows not to say anything. Rachel makes her way down the hall and into Cooper's room. He's in a coma, and he's hooked up to all kinds of machines. Tears flood Rachel's face, "I'm sorry" she repeats over and over between sobs. She leans her head over onto his chest, as sobs overtake her……

"Just give me the damn papers!" Rachel screams at the nurse, "I was released an hour ago!" Rachel is fuming. She's ready to get the hell out of here.

"I'm sorry you can't be released unless somebody is here to pick you up Mrs. Gatina. We can't release you unless we know somebody will watch you." The nurse gently pushes Rachel back into a setting position on the bed. "When somebody comes to pick you up then you can go."

"Bitch," Rachel crosses her arms across her chest. She picks up the phone and dials Brooke's number again, still no answer.

"Somebody said you needed to be picked up," comes a voice from the door. "Same old Rachel."

Rachel's eyes move to the door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Picking up my sister." The person steps closer into the room where Rachel can survey her.

"Heather" Rachel says quietly rolling her eyes, "figures you would show up."

'Rachel," Heather voice is soft, "Mom said you were in the hospital. I wanted to make sure you weren't like dying or something."

"Well I'm not so just go on." Rachel shoots her a look.

"I'm not leaving without you. Besides, I kinda don't have a choice but to stay." Heather sets down next to Rachel.

"And why is that?" Rachel looks at the brown haired girl setting next to her.

"They sold my house, without tell me before hand." Heather says taking a deep breath. "Look I'll take the spare bedroom, and you won't know I'm there. But Mom and Dad are insisting that I stay or else they take my credit cards and bank account away."

"Fine, just take me home." Rachel says getting up.

"You're free to go," the nurse smiles, "Want a wheel chair?"

"Hell no, I can walk" Rachel says brushing past the nurse.

"I hope she wasn't in here to have the bitch removed, cause it's still there," Heather says and leaves.

Heather sees her sister duck into a room a little ways up. Heather stands in the door watching her sister lean over some guy's body. She can see her sister's shoulders move up and down as she sobs. Slowly Heather goes into the room, setting her sister's bags down, she puts her arms around her sister. Neither of them says anything for a long moment; the only noise in the room is Rachel's sobs and the machines beeping. Slowly Rachel pulls back, "I thought I loved him, and I couldn't deal with him not loving me back. I gave this lame ass speak at the wedding, stole the limo, and we were arguing. I grabbed the wheel and that's the last thing I remember. I done this, all because he couldn't love me." Rachel sobs slightly.

"Sissy, it's okay. I promise you that everything will be okay. Just calm down." Heather rubs Rachel's back soothingly, "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad," Rachel pulls back and wipes her eyes, "You and me against the world again right?"

"Right," Heather hugs her sister again, "Now let's get you out of the God forsaken hospital." The two turn and leave.

"I agree, I'm starving," Rachel says with a slight laugh, "Hospital food is gross."

"You would know" Heather looks sideways at her sister, "You look great. Aside from the fact that it looks like you haven't slept in weeks and you're thinner then the last time I saw you."

"Gees thanks," Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm the perfect weight, and the sleep thing is nothing that a little make up won't cure."

"You mean if you can quiet trying long enough to apply it?" Heather steps into the elevator.

"You're a bitch." Rachel looks sideways at her sister, "Looks like I rubbed off on you."

"Much to our Mother's dismay." Heather laughs.

"You look great too though. Look like you always did actually." Rachel's eyes travel over her sister slim figure, up to her bright green eyes. Those eyes matched Rachel's own in every way, and Rachel new they could see right through her. "Brooke Davis is staying at the house too." Rachel says.

"Who is she?" Heather asks climbing out of the elevator.

"She's a bitch I met," Rachel shrugs, "She's kinda homeless."

"So you're letting her stay with you?" Heather says unlocking the car and throwing Rachel's bag in.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to stay alone." Rachel says getting in.

Heather climbs behind the wheel, "But you aren't alone." Heather says.

"I know, but still. She's homeless, and she could be fun to have around. I really like messing with her." Rachel smirks.

"You mean you like making her life a living hell?" Heather says with a laugh.

"Well, I gotta entertain myself somehow." Rachel shrugs.

Heather rolls her eyes, pulling up in front of the house. "Is that her car?"

"Yeah, I wonder why she didn't answer her phone." Rachel frowns.

"Maybe she new you were calling." Heather suggests climbing out of the car and grabbing Rachel's bag, "So what exactly am I supposed to be watching you for?"

"Oh you know, passing out, being extra bitchy, seizures, I donno." Rachel says opening the door and leading the way up the stairs. She pauses in the door way of her bedroom. She sees Brooke lying on the bed, and can tell she's crying. "Hey give us a sec." Rachel says. Heather nods, setting Rachel's bag down. Heather turns and leaves, Rachel waits until she is out of eat shot before turning her attention back to Brooke. "Hey hoe, what's up?"

Brooke turns and sets up, "Luke and I broke up."

"That sucks, but come on he's not worth crying over is he?" Rachel sets down on her own bed.

"What if he's the love of my life?" Brooke sighs.

"You don't need love, you need fun" Rachel says smirking. "And now that I'm out of the hospital we can have us a little fun."

"No you can't Sis." Heather says from the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but the bedroom down the hall is all mine right?"

Both girls look at the door, "Brooke, meet Heather my sister." Rachel motions to the door, "Heather this is Brooke Davis."

"Hi," Heather nods toward Brooke, "now Sis, you're supposed to be resting."

"I don't need you to take care of me," Rachel says getting up and moving her bag.

"Because you've done so great at that yourself." Heather rolls her eyes, "Sissy," Heather takes the bag from Rachel. "Just tell me one thing,"

"What?" Rachel puts her hands on her hips.

"You said you were hungry, you still hungry?" Heather asks putting the bag down on the bed.

"Yeah why?" Rachel's voice is irritated.

"Because I thought we might go get something to eat," Heather shrugs, "And maybe you could come, help me keep her outta trouble." Heather looks at Brooke, "Besides, nothing, and I do mean nothing, cures a broken heart, which I'm assuming is why you are crying, like shopping. And the mall does happen to have food."

Rachel laughs, "You got it all worked out huh?"

"Well I try," Heather turns to face Rachel and Brooke, "Know off your sorry weepy ass," She looks at Brooke, "And you get out of this damn feel sorry for yourself trip you're on and get dressed. Both of you are coming shopping no excuses." And with that Heather leaves.

"Wow, she's you, with brown hair." Brooke says laughing slightly.

"Yeah, sometimes I hate her." Rachel says looking at Brooke, "She's not taking no for an answer."

"Then lets go." Brooke gets up.

Heather, Brooke and Rachel as walking through the mall laughing. "I can't believe you told the sales lady that Heather!" Brooke turns to look at her astonished,

"Well, Red isn't my color!" Heather laughs. "And that dress was not my style. She just wanted to sell the damn thing."

"Trust me when it come to sales ladies, I'm surprised that they don't all run a hide when it comes to her. Oh!" Rachel squeals running into a shop, "These are so my color!"

"There black whore underwear, don't you have enough?" Heather asks watching her sister.

"Never enough," Brooke says smirking at Heather.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Well then." Heather makes her way into the store watching to two girls.

Rachel is about to pick up a pair of underwear when she feels her stomach lurch. She covers her mouth running to the back of the store to the bathroom. She makes it just in time. Heather sees it, but Brooke doesn't. Heather makes her way to follow her sister; she finds her leaning over the toilet puking. Slowly Heather moves her hair out of the way and rubs her back soothingly. Ten minutes later Rachel leans against the wall; Heather gets up and wets a paper towel. She hands it to Rachel, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just something I ate." Rachel says taking the paper towel, and laying it on her forehead.

"I haven't seen you this sick since you had the first surgery. You couldn't keep anything down." Heather says leaning against the sink.

"So I puked Heather it's not big deal," Rachel starts to get up but is too weak.

"Sissy, you would tell me if it were something else right?" Heather asks helping her up.

"Of course," Rachel moves to rinse her mouth out. "I wouldn't hide something from you."

Rachel rinses her mouth out and they leave the bathroom. Brooke is still looking through the clothes. Heather leads Rachel to where Brooke is, "Hey Brooke," She says, "We need to get going Rachel is feeling well."

Brooke turns to looks at them, seeing Rachel's pale expression, "Okay, I just need to pay."

"We'll meet you in the car," Heather says leading Rachel to the door. Before they can get to the car another round of nausea overtakes Rachel. She ducks into the bathroom, and Heather sighs following. By the time they make it to the car Brooke is already there. "Pit stop" Heather says as Brooke looks questioningly.

"I'm going home, and going to bed and never getting up again," Rachel says climbing in the back of the car.

Heather gets behind the wheel, "We'll be home soon Sis." Heather says with a slightly sigh, "I new better then to bring you out like this."

"It's not you're fault I'm puking Heather," Rachel rolls her eyes.

Brooke is quiet on the way home. When they get there, Heather helps Rachel to her room and pulls the covers back while Rachel puts on some sweat pants and a tank top. Finally she climbs under the covers and Heather pulls the up over her. Heather sets down on the side of the bed rubbing Rachel's back until she is sure Rachel is sleeping. Slowly she gets up and sneaks out of the room. Brooke is setting on the couch when Heather walks into the living room.

"She okay?" Brooke asks looking at Heather.

"Yeah, just stress probably. She does that sometimes." Heather says with a sigh, "She's sleeping."

"Good," Brooke says turning her attention back to the T.V. "I just hope she's not pregnant."

Heather raises an eye brow, "Pregnant?"

"Well you can't believe that your sister is a virgin can you?" Brooke says with a slight laugh, "And she swears that she was sick last week which is why she missed cheer practice."

Heather looks toward the stairs, "I'm sure she's not." She says softly, "I'm sure she would tell me."

Rachel woke in a cold sweat, she had been dreaming about the accident. She forced her breathe to slow down and closes her eyes, _It was just a dream Rachel, get a grip_ she thinks. She runs a hand through her tangled hair. She's about to lay back down when the nausea hits her. Rachel shoots up and just makes it to the bathroom. Brooke wakes to the sound of Rachel puking, she sets up and from her place she can see Rachel bent over the toilet. She sighs wondering if she should help her or not. Slowly she gets up and makes her way to Heather's room. She shakes her, and Heather turns over not opening her eyes, "This better be good."

"Rachel's sick again," Brooke says.

Heather shoots up in the bed, "What?!"

"She's puking," Brooke says as Heather sighs and get up. "I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'll handle it. Just go get some saltine crackers from the kitchen." Heather says and gets up. Heather walks into the bathroom to find Rachel still leaning over the toilet, "Thought you said it was something you ate?" She says setting down and holding back Rachel's hair.

"It's everything I eat," Rachel says not looking at her.

Heather sighs, "How far along?"

"I don't know I didn't ask." Rachel says before another wave hits her.

Heather waits until Rachel is done, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Rachel sets back.

Heather moves to get her a wet wash rag. "I'm behind you whatever you decide." She says handing it to Rachel.

"Well I don't have to decide today," Rachel sighs, slowly she lifts herself up.

Heather watches as Rachel rinses her mouth out and splashes her face. Rachel walks past Heather and sets down on the bed just as Brooke comes in. She hands the crackers to Heather, "You okay?" she asks Rachel.

"Peachy," Rachel says with a sigh.

"Here Sissy," Heather hands the crackers to Rachel, "They'll settle your stomach, and prevent dry heaves."

"Great, I puke and you expect me to eat." Rachel glares at Heather.

"They help and you know it." Heather says pushing the crackers toward Rachel. "They'll settle it down, I promise."

Rachel takes the crackers, slowly placing one in her mouth, "They damn well better" she mumbles.

Brooke sets down on her own bed; Heather takes a seat on the foot of Rachel's bed facing Brooke. Rachel turns and leans against the headboard with pillows propped behind her. None of them say anything for a long moment. "Why don't I take this room, you take my room Brooke?" Heather finally says.

"No," Rachel shakes her head, "I'm fine. Lets all just go back to bed."

"Because I'm so sure she wants to wake up to the sound of you puking every morning," Heather rolls her eyes.

"It's just a one time thing okay, I'm sorry that the two of you got woke up." Rachel puts the crackers on the table beside the bed. "All better, you were right, that settled my stomach."

Rachel woke up around noon, Heather was curled up beside her, Brooke's bed was empty. Slowly Rachel gets out of bed, leaving Heather to sleep. She slips out of the room, and down the stairs finding Brooke setting in the living room. "Hey whore," She says before setting down.

"Nice to see you're back to you're old self." Brooke says looking her over. "You're sister is worried."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask her to come here and fix this or me." Rachel shoots at Brooke.

"She finally fell asleep a couple hours ago." Brooke turns her attention back to the T.V.

Rachel sighs, "She's exhausted huh?"

"After you keeping her up most of the night talking, and then waking her up this morning, yeah" Brooke doesn't look at Rachel.

"I gotta go do something, could you watch out for her?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Brooke says.

"Thanks I owe you B." Rachel says getting up and heading back to her room.

Rachel had quickly dressed and headed to the hospital, she walks into Cooper's room to find his awake. "You're awake," She says.

"Yeah" he doesn't look at her.

"Good, I'm glad, I was worried." Rachel puts her hands in her pockets and looks at the floor. "You're gonna be okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, you okay? The baby?" Cooper asks.

Rachel sighing thinking about whether or not she wants to tell him the truth. 'I lied" She says finally. "There is no baby."

"Get out! Get the hell out!" Cooper yells.

Rachel feels tears in her eyes, she's taken aback and doesn't move. "I'm sorry," She says gently.

"Get out!" Cooper says again.

Slowly Rachel turns to leave. She makes her way to the doctor's office, and signs in. Finally the doctor calls her back, she's setting in the exam room in the gown when the doctor comes in. "Okay here's the deal doc, I want an abortion." She says as soon as she sees him.

"Mrs. Gatina, I'm afraid I can't do that until you have healed from the accident." The doctor says. "Why don't you lay back?"

Rachel does, "What do you mean you can't do it?"

"Until you're body has healed from the accident you were in I can't do an abortion," the doctor presses lightly on her lower abdomen. "Let me know if this hurts."

"You're going to make me puke," Rachel feels a wave of nausea come over her.

"It's okay, just breath deeply," the doctor says gently. "I'm going to see if we can find a heart beat and find out how far along you are." He pulls the ultrasound machine to him, 'This won't hurt, it'll just be cold."

Rachel nods, she doesn't really think about what he's saying. She doesn't look at the screen until she hears a soft heart beat fill the room. Her eyes get big, "Is that the baby?"

"Yes it is," The doctor says, "Mrs. Gatina, are you sure you want an abortion?"

Rachel's heart races as her eyes land on the screen, "No, I'm not" she says softly. "It can't do it, I can't be a murderer."

"Then we'll need to talk about prenatal care." The doctor says smiling slightly.

"Shit" Rachel says still watching the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel is standing in front of the mirror looking from her still flat stomach to the ultrasound in her hand. She sighs deeply, as she remembers the sound of the baby's heart beat, "Okay here's the deal, I don't like kids. I don't want kids, but I can't murder you. I mean I was totally prepared to, but then the damn doctor had to listen to your heart beat. But we gotta come to an arrangement, this puking is not fun."

Heather smiles behind her sister, "Couldn't do it could you? You couldn't abort the baby." Her arms are crossed over her chest and she's leaning against the door.

Rachel turns to look at her sister, "Shut up, I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were, actually you are stronger then you know. I'm proud of you Rachel." Heather moves forward.

"Well you wouldn't be if you new I lied to the father." Rachel looks away from Heather.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks.

"I told him I wasn't pregnant. I can't trap him into liking me, and it's not fair to this kid." Rachel's hand unconsciously moves over her stomach.

"You'll do what's right Rachel. If you honestly don't think it's a good idea to tell him, then don't." Heather says gently. She moves forward and puts her hand over Rachel's on her stomach, "Just promise me that you won't change your mind. That you will go through with this, and you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise." Rachel looks into her sister eyes.

Heather wraps her arms around Rachel, "Good girl." She says. Heather pulls back, "We gotta tell Brooke though."

"God what possessed me to let her live here?" Rachel groans.

"She's pretty cool." Heather says watching Rachel set down.

"I know, but not nearly as cool at me," Rachel smiles.

"We're really in for it." Heather says with a laugh.

"You really think I can do this?" Rachel asks.

"I really do." Heather nods, "So how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks." Rachel says handing Heather the ultrasound.

Heather pulls up in front of the drug store. She gets out and goes in, making her way to the isle she needs. She picks up the pregnancy test, and then sets it back down. She does that about five times before finally taking a deep breath and picking it up. She heads for the cashier, _it's not like you really think you're pregnant. I mean look at Rachel, she's puking every hour or so. You haven't had any nausea. You're just late._ Heather thinks to herself as she pays for the test. She drives back to the house knowing it will be empty as Rachel and Brooke are both at school. She doesn't start until tomorrow though. She makes her way up to her room, and into her bathroom. She pulls the test out and reads the instructions. She takes the test, setting it down on the counter she washes her hands. Heather's eyes don't leave the test; slowly the word 'pregnant' appears. "Shit" Heather says softly. "It's wrong. It has to be." Heather concludes. "I can't be pregnant with my sister." Heather wraps the test up and makes sure she takes it out before she calls the doctor. Two hours later she's setting in an exam room.

The doctor looks over her chart, "You're pregnant." The doctor smiles at her.

"No see my sister just found out she's pregnant, she's seventeen. I'm seventeen. This can't happen!" Heather rolls her eyes.

"You're twins?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah why? Fraternal." Heather says watching him.

"Because it puts you at a greater risk for twins." The doctor says. "You have options."

"I can't have an abortion." Heather sighs deeply, "You're sure those are my test results?"

"I'm positive these are you're test result." The doctor says watching her. "Why don't we do an exam?"

An hour and half later, Heather is curled up on her bed, tears falling down her cheeks. She's holding her own ultrasound in her hand. Heather hears the front door open and she wipes her tears away, putting the ultrasound in her bed side table. Rachel appears in the doorway just as she closes it. "You okay?" Rachel asks seeing her sister's tears.

Heather smile slightly, "Yeah, sure Sis. Just um, it's nothing."

"You're crying about nothing?" Rachel raises an eye brow. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant, and you're crying about nothing…"

"Or I'm crying because I'm pregnant too" Heather says.

Rachel laughs, "Now that would be something, we share a lot of things but pregnancy?"

Heather tries to laugh it off, "Right its crazy. I couldn't have a baby right know, I have to be here for you."

Rachel's eyes look over her sister, "Oh God, you're not kidding, you're pregnant."

Tears stream down Heather's face. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Sweetie," Rachel sets down, "this will be okay. We'll be okay. We'll both have babies." Rachel says with a slight laugh, "This is crazy."

"We do it all together," Heather laughs. "I guess we can get through this together."

The two sisters set there deep in thought for a little while before Rachel finally asks, "So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Heather sighs.

Rachel and Heather fall back into silence, and before either of them realizes it, they are both asleep……….

Two weeks later……..

Heather puts a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon down in front of Rachel, 'Eat" she says before setting down herself.

"You eat," Rachel pushes the plate toward Heather.

"I'm not hungry Rachel, EAT!" Heather shoves the plate back toward Rachel.

Rachel looks at the plate, "I'm nauseous."

Heather gets up and gets saltine cracker from the cabinet, "Here, but you have to eat."

"So do you," Rachel says taking the crackers.

Heather sighs, "I'll eat if you eat."

"Deal," Rachel takes a cracker as does Heather, "But crackers don't count."

"I hate you." Heather says taking another bite of her cracker.

"Feeling is mutual." Rachel says sighing. "Brooke's going to find out."

"I just don't think that the time is right to tell her. I mean, with everything that is going on. Her break up with Lucas, her best friend telling her that she's in love with him, I just don't think that the time is right. We'll tell her eventually." Heather says watching her sister.

"Right, we'll tell her." Rachel nods. "She already thinks I am anyways, I could tell her. She just hasn't caught on to you yet."

"Well, my nausea just started," Heather reminds her. "It could just be the flu as far as she knows with me."

Rachel watches her sister, "But it's not the flu, and it's kinda not fair to her that we not tell her."

Heather sighs, "Eat" she says pushing the plate toward her sister.

"You promised you would eat if I did, so eat." Rachel says taking a bite.

Heather reaches a reluctant hand toward the plate of food, and picks up a piece of toast…..

Brooke sees Heather at her locker and approaches, "So Heather, even been a cheerleader?"

"What Brooke?" Heather turns to look at Brooke.

"Well, I was just thinking if I knock off Payton I would need a new cheerleader, and if you had experience." Brooke smirks at her.

"Brooke, you can't kill Payton. Know if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Heather says moving past her.

"Heather," Brooke follows her, "seriously, Rachel can't cheer pregnant. I mean she can but it would be best if she didn't. And you could take her place."

"No, I couldn't" Heather says not looking at Brooke. She feels a wave of nausea come over her and takes a deep breath trying to make it go away. It doesn't work, and she is forced to quickly excite to the bathroom, followed by a confused Brooke.

Brooke holds Heather's hair back, rubbing her back. Finally Heather is done, "Ya know if I didn't know better I would say you were pregnant instead of Rachel."

Heather sighs getting up, "Just leave me alone," she rinses her mouth and slashes her face.

"Oh my God, you are pregnant." Brooke's eyes get big. "But wait, Rachel has been puking too. Does that mean? No, you could possibly both be pregnant."

"And why is that?" Heather asks leaning over the sink.

"Because that would be too freaky" Brooke stands beside Heather looking her over. "You aren't both pregnant are you?"

Heather sighs, "Can we talk about this at home?"

Brooke shakes her head, "No, no, no, no, this can't happen."

"Brooke please!" Heather puts her head down.

"You can't both be pregnant!" Brooke's voice is forceful.

"Well then something that can't happen is happening!" Heather says storming out, leaving Brooke staring after her.

Rachel is standing at her locker, "You okay Sis? You look pale."

"Well, lets see, I was just in the bathroom puking, oh and Brooke knows." Heather says sarcastically.

"Know what?" Rachel turns to her.

"She knows about our little situations." Heather says motioning toward Rachel's stomach.

"You told her?" Rachel's voice is a harsh whisper.

"She kinda figured it out," Heather's voice is the same harsh whisper. "And she isn't happy."

"Well, I'm not thrilled myself." Rachel shoots back.

"Rach," Heather sighs, "I'm sorry."

"Don't cry!" Rachel warns.

"Okay you two, come know!" Brooke's voice says behind them. "I'm not playing" She adds.

Rachel and Heather turns to face her sighing deeply. Slowly they follow her into an empty classroom, "Okay we can explain," Rachel begins.

Brooke holds up her hand, "I think I know how this happened Rachel. Are you serious? Both of you are pregnant?!"

"I'm afraid so," Rachel says wringing her hands.

"Great! I move from boyfriend sealing ex best friend, to twin tramps!" Brooke throws her hands up in the air.

"Brooke," Heather takes a deep breath, "look, I know this is a lot to take in, just imagine if you were us. But I promise this isn't as bad as it seems."

"How can it not be?" Rachel looks at her sister.

"Well, I mean is that it's you and me, it's not her." Heather says. "Please don't yell Brooke, I just think that we're gonna be okay. You can just leave."

"Where would I go?" Brooke turns back around looking at Heather.

"I don't know," Heather says miserably, "You're welcome to stay. I'm just not sure you want to live with two pregnant girls."

"I think you should stay. Keep us from killing each other." Rachel says watching Brooke and Heather.

"This is crazy," Brooke says watching them. "How far along are you two?"

"Twelve weeks," Rachel says promptly.

"Ten weeks." Heather answers.

"So see, nothing has to be decided today. There's time, all we know is that we want to have the babies." Rachel takes a deep breath.

Brooke nods, "Okay, but you can't go on cheering Rachel."

"What? I'm fine." Rachel says "The morning sickness is just that in the morning right know. It's slacked off a lot."

"But you're still pregnant, and I don't want you hurting yourself." Brooke says watching Rachel.

"What if she made sure that she didn't flip or over do it or anything?" Heather asks.

"That might work" Brooke says with a sigh.

Two weeks later…..

Rachel was in her bedroom, when Heather came in. "Sis I need to borrow a shirt." Heather says

"In the closet" Rachel says standing up from the bed.

"Thanks, I'm gonna have to go shopping soon too, my pants are tight," Heather says walking into the walk in closet.

"Really? Mine aren't that bad yet." Rachel shrugs.

Heather turns to look at her sister, "Well you have a little bump."

"Gees thanks" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Well you do." Heather shrugs.

"But it's not as big as yours," Rachel comes over and pulls Heather's shirt up exposing a bump that in fact is larger then Rachel's.

"I can't help that," Heather says snatching her shirt down. "Are you sure you're eating right?"

"I eat everything in sight, and so do you. I think you're just destined to be fatter then me." Rachel says before turning and walking back into the bedroom.

"Oh go screw yourself!" Heather screams before almost running out of the room, and almost bumping into Brooke on the way.

"It's Brooke yourself!" Rachel hollers after her.

Brooke sighs, this was getting really old really fast, "What did you say to her?"

"That she was destined to be fatter then me. She already almost twice my size." Rachel smiles.

"Rach, it can a while for some to start showing. You can't just tell her she's fat." Brooke says watching Rachel. "What would you say if I called you fat?"

Sudden tears are in Rachel's eyes and she blinks them away, but not before Brooke notices, "You wouldn't because I'm not." She says quietly.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it. You just can't call Heather fat. There could be a reason, or it could just be the way she's carrying or something." Brooke says softly, "I'm going to go check on her."

"Fine! Just leave me here, crying and upset!" Rachel says.

Brooke sighs before turning and heading to Heather's room, "Sweetie," She says softly as she watches Heather examine her still small bump in the mirror.

"She's right, I am bigger then her. I just thought it would come with pregnancy." Heather sighs. "I'm not big enough that I need maternity but soon enough I will." Heather says without looking at Brooke.

"She doesn't know what she's saying, she's just hormonal; you both are." Brooke walks up behind Heather and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Why isn't she showing more?" Heather looks at Brooke in the mirror.

"Because she's Rachel and she destined to hold off as long as possible." Brooke says with a laugh.

"Actually it's because I've been hiding it." Rachel says from the door. "I'm still not big, but my pants are snug enough. I even snuck and bought a couple new pair."

Heather turns to look at her sister, "You did?"

"Well no, but it's what I thought you wanted me to say" Rachel says with a sigh.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Shut up," Heather laughs slightly.

"Look, I'll gain the weight, maybe it's just cause I'm still cheerleading or something." Rachel says coming to stand in front of Heather. "Now are you ready for that appointment or not?"

Heather looks at herself ounce more, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good, cause afterwards, we're totally going to the café, I want a cheese burger the size of a plate." Rachel says laughing.

Heather shakes her head, "See?" she looks at Brooke.

"Have fun girls," Brooke says making her way back to her own room as Rachel and Heather get their bags and leave.

"Rachel, and Heather Gatina?" The nurse calls. Both girls stand, "Would it be okay if we just done the appointments together? We'll exam you both, but we're short on exam rooms, and one would have to wait a while." She asks as they approach.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel shrugs.

"What's he going to tell us that we don't already know?" Heather says laughing slightly.

"Good, step up here Rachel," the nurse motions for Rachel to step up on the scale. "Good, you gained five pounds."

"Great!" Rachel rolls her eyes, "I didn't realize I had gained that much."

"It's perfectly normal, know Heather step up and let's get your weight." The nurse steers Heather onto the scale. "Good, seven pounds" She smiles at Heather.

Heather sucks in a breath as she sees Rachel try to hide a smile, "Shut up!"

"It's not that," Rachel says, "You just should have seen the look on your face."

"Yeah well I'm sure it looked a lot like yours!" Heather shoots at her.

"Girls!" the nurse says, "Let's get blood pressures."

Both girls take their turn at getting the vitals taken, and are ushered into the exam room. "Rachel, I'll need you to get undressed first, and Dr. McClain will be right in."

Rachel gets undressed, and climbs on the table. "It's not that bad Heather," she says finally. "It's good that you're gaining weight."

Heather's green eyes shoot fire, "You mean that I'm bigger then you? Oh you just love that don't you?"

"I didn't mean that." Rachel sighs.

"Rachel, Heather," Dr. McCain comes in, "It's good to see you two here together." He smiles at the two girls who mumble Hellos. "Okay Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"Great," Rachel says quickly. "I'm not as tired, I'm not nauseas."

"Good, looks like you gained five pounds which is normal. Are you still cheering?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah she is," Heather speaks up, "But we're not letting her flip or anything"

"Good," the doctor nods. "I think you should cut back at least a little more Rachel."

Rachel lets out an irritated huff, "Great," She mumbles.

"Rachel Gatina!" Heather says, "You'll do what he says."

"Whatever, I'm the oldest." Rachel says.

"Okay girls, we have a lot to do, let's not fight." Dr. McClain takes a deep breath. "Why don't you lay back Rachel?" Rachel does at asked, "I'm going to feel and see how big you're uterus is okay?" and with that he begins to press lightly on her stomach. "Feels like a perfect fourteen week uterus" He says looking down at Rachel. "Are you eating?"

"Yes, everything in sight," Rachel laughs slightly.

Dr. McClain smiles, "Well, that's good. I'll give you some information just in case. Why don't we get a listen?"

"Sound like a plan doc," Rachel says.

"Okay you get dressed," he looks at Rachel, "You put on a gown," he looks at Heather, "And I'll come back in. I want to listen to the baby Rachel, and I want to start you're exam then we'll listen to your baby okay?"

Both girls nod, and he leaves. Rachel gets dressed, suddenly excited, while Heather puts on a gown. "You ready to hear it?" Heather asks watching Rachel's hand shakes slightly.

"Just excited," Rachel winks at Heather.

Heather shakes her head, "Really cause I'm terrified for you" Heather laughs slightly.

"Why?" Rachel turns to Heather.

"Because you're my sister. And I'm scared something wrong. I worry about you." Heather says not meeting Rachel's eyes.

"I'm fine, and so is this baby, I'm sure of it." Rachel touches her stomach lightly. "I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," Heather assures Rachel.

"This doesn't hurt," Dr. McClain says from the door.

"Oh I know," Rachel smiles.

"Lay back Rachel," Dr. McClain says gently. "This is going to be cold," He puts the probe on her stomach and slowly a heart beat fills the room. "There you go, sounds perfect."

"Oh gosh!" Heather squeals.

Rachel blinks back tears laughing slightly. "You're next you realize that right?"

"I can't wait," Heather smiles.

"Good cause I'm all done with your sister," Dr. McClain smiles putting the probe up and wiping off Rachel's stomach, "Climb up."

Rachel gets up and Heather climbs up and the bed. "Okay, lets get this over with." Heather says.

"You okay there Sis?" Rachel asks watching her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Heather," Dr. McClain says.

"I know!" Heather says taking a deep breath.

"Good, just calm down," the doctor says smoothly, "Have you been feeling better?"

"Yeah, just nauseas in the mornings basically." Heather says putting a hand over her stomach.

"Good, have you been eating?" Dr. McClain watches her.

"Yeah, I mean no more really then I ever did, but I've been eating." Heather says.

"She eats smaller meals, they seem to work because the nausea isn't as bad." Rachel supplies.

"Good, that's a good way to do it. You're in school?" Dr. McClain asks writing something down.

"We both are" Heather says.

"Right," Dr. McClain nods, "I want both of you to make sure you aren't carrying around a lot of books, make an extra trip to your locker okay?" Both girls nod, "Are you in cheerleading as well?"

"No, I was too late to join." Heather says.

"Good, because it's really better that you not be," He looks at Rachel, "However some physical activity is recommended. Walking, stretching. Just make sure you don't over do it. Don't exhaust yourselves." He looks at both of them.

"Trust me, we don't." Rachel assures him.

"Okay lay back Heather," He says getting up. "I'm going to do the same think with you that I did with Rachel." Heather lays back and closes her eyes, "You're okay, I promise." He lightly presses on Heather's stomach. If her eyes had been open she would have seen what Rachel saw. He raises an eye brow slightly.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"Everything is fine." The doctor assures them. "I'm going to go on and listen to the heart beat real quick okay?"

Heather's eyes shoot open, "What?"

"I just want to check something." Dr. McClain says getting out the probe and ripping a whole in Heather's gown, "This will just be cold." He puts the jelly on her stomach and a heart beat fills the room. Both Heather and Rachel let out sighs of relief, but Dr. McClain frowns. "I'm going to get an ultrasound." And he leaves.

"Rachel, something wrong!" Heather is in tears.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Rachel moves to stand by her sister. "You heard the heart beat right?"

"Yeah but…" Heather takes a deep breath as the doctor comes back in.

"Here we go," He says putting more jell on her stomach and putting the curser on her stomach. He moves it around for a minute, "There's the baby, and" he moves it around a little, "there's the other heart beat." He says finally.

"My baby has two hearts?" Heather asks.

"No," Dr. McClain smiles slightly, "both babies have a heart."

"Both babies?" Heather chokes out.

Rachel laughs, "See that sounds like she's having twins."

"She is," Dr. McClain confirms.

"That's not possible." Heather looks at the screen. "No" She sees two little figures on the screen.

"Um, Heather?" Rachel looks down at her.

"See, I can't have twins. I just…." Heather looks at the screen again. "There's two?"

"There's two," The doctor say, "baby one is right here, and baby two is right there." The doctor points. "You're twelve weeks with twins."

Heather closes her eyes, "I hate doctors."

Rachel holds Heather's hand, "Heather listen to me, don't rush into anything okay? You're gonna be okay. We both are."

"I couldn't reduce Rachel," Heather says opening her eyes, as Rachel sighs in relief, "I just wasn't expecting this."

"Most seventeen year olds aren't." Dr. McClain smiles, "But because you are carrying twins it puts you at a higher risk." He says wiping off her stomach, "But so far things look great."

Heather sets up. "How did this happen?"

"You're at a higher risk because you are a twin. It comes with the territory." Dr. McClain sets down.

"But, I'm not having twins" Rachel says.

"No, as far as I can tell you are only having one baby." He looks at Rachel.

"This why I gained more weight," Heather runs a hand through her hair.

"Right," Dr. McClain nods his head. "If you have any questions let me know, but other then that, you're both free to go. I want to make sure I see you in another month, and take it easy both of you." Dr. McClain smiles before leaving.

Heather is quiet all the way to the café. Rachel looks over to see her resting her head against the back of the seat with her eyes closed. "Don't stress it's not good for the babies."

"Shut up" Heather says without opening her eyes. "How am I going to do this?" she asks finally.

"Look right know we need just worry about you being okay. And getting through these pregnancies. And we'll worry about the other stuff when it comes up." Rachel say pulling up in front of the café. "Know come on, lets eat."

Heather sighs and gets out of the car, "Sounds good."

Rachel and Heather make their way in finding Lucas Scott setting at the counter. Slowly the two take a booth. "I'm just surprised the whole school doesn't know." Heather says sighing.

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to hide it much longer with there being two, but ounce your news gets out, I'll tell mine." Rachel says assuring her.

"What can I get you?" Haley asks.

"Burger and Fries with a coke." Rachel says quickly.

"I'll have the same Haley," Heather says with a smile.

"Okay," Haley writes it down. "I haven't seen you around much lately." Haley looks at Heather, "Everything okay?"

"Sure, everything fine." Heather says with a sigh.

"Well when you first came to town, you were all over the place, and know a month later you hardly show your face." Haley says quietly.

"Just order our food." Rachel says.

"Sorry," Haley rolls her eyes.

"Hey Haley, have you talked to Cooper lately?" Rachel asks as Haley turns.

"Why do you care? You lied about being pregnant, you made him wreck the limo" Haley says with a huff.

"I just…." Rachel sighs. "Worry about him I guess."

"Well don't he's doing great without you." Haley says and turns to leave.

"Cooper as in the father?" Heather asks.

"One and the same." Rachel sighs. 'So tell me who the father or father's is." Rachel looks at her sister.

Heather sighs, "It was some damn one night stand." Heather catches Lucas watching them. "Has Brooke talked to him since the break up?"

Rachel looks toward Lucas, who looks away, "Nope."

"She should." Heather says, "He looks like a nice enough guy from what I gather. And she could use some support right know."

"Support with what?" Lucas asks standing beside them suddenly.

Heather jumps, "God do have to sneak up?"

"Sorry," Lucas sets down next to her. "What's going on with Brooke, she's not pregnant is she? Because there's a rumor around school…"

"I can officially says it's not Brooke that's pregnant." Rachel shakes her head.

"But somebody is?" Lucas's eyes light on Heather.

"Don't look at me that way!" She puts her hands on her stomach protectively.

"what?!" Lucas says holding his hands up, "I didn't say it was you. Although it would explain that little fit you had in class the other day."

Heather rolls her eyes, as Rachel raises an eye brow, "What fit?"

"The damn teacher was wrong and to stuck up to know it. I simply pointed out that she was wrong. And ounce I had proved it, I told her maybe she needed to go back to school and ACTUALLY learn math. Because it was stupid that a student could do it better then her." Heather explains.

"She called her a few names along the way. But didn't get in trouble because she pointed out it wouldn't looks so good if she had to tell Principle Turner." Lucas said laughing.

Rachel laughs, "That sounds like her."

Heather crosses her arms, "Fine laugh at me."

"Sis, we aren't laughing at you." Rachel reaches across the table and squeezes Heather's hand. "She's feeling a little um, vounerable Luke." Rachel looks at him.

"I'm not! I'm annoyed at the two of you!" Heather says fuming.

"Calm down" Rachel says. "You don't need to be upset."

Lucas raises an eye brow, "Okay, listen. We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing at the teacher. And whatever is going on it's okay." Lucas looks at Rachel to see if he's doing the right thing, then puts his arm around Heather.

"Don't touch me jackass," Heather says and Lucas withdraws his arm.

"Sissy, you're making a scene." Rachel says quietly.

Heather takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"What's going on over here?" Haley asks setting down the plates.

"Nothing," Heather takes her plate and her drink.

"Sit down Haley," Rachel moves over, "You look exhausted."

"Okay being nice to me isn't going to work, but I am exhausted so I'll set down." Haley says setting down.

"You okay Hales?" Lucas asks watching her.

"Just working to much, it's nothing." Haley says. "Are you still working in the tutor center Heather?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm still working there. You are too right?" Heather looks up placing a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah," Haley nods.

"I've really enjoyed that actually." Heather says putting another fry in her mouth.

"You would," Rachel laughs slightly.

"Hey it keeps me outta trouble." Heather says taking a bite of her burger.

Rachel raises an eye brow, "Oh really?"

"Well it was supposed to anyway," Heather says laughing slightly.

"So how is Brooke?" Lucas asks finally.

"She's good," Heather says looking sideways, "And she's not pregnant."

"How do you know?" Haley asks.

"Um we live with her," Rachel says.

"So how do you know she's not hiding it?" Haley counters.

"Trust us we would know." Heather says sticking a fry in her mouth before she can say anything else.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Rachel suggests.

Heather and Rachel eat while they chat with Haley and Lucas. The four aren't really great friends, but they pleasant enough conversation. Minus a couple snide remarks between Rachel and Haley.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather watches as Rachel sets down on the bench. She makes her way over, "Don't you think you should set the rest out Sis?" She says behind Rachel.

Rachel turns to glare at her, "Shut up."

"I'm just worried about you. You shouldn't be over doing it." Heather says quietly.

"Could you not bother my cheerleaders?" Brooke puts her hands on her hips, but notices the flushed look on Rachel's face, "You okay?"

"Fine, perfect, peachy," Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Just let me know if you need to set down." Brooke says before turning to the rest of she squad.

"Sis," Heather says again.

"I'm not setting this out." Rachel replies before pulling herself off the bench and walking back over to the girls.

Heather sighs and sets back down, pulling her hoody out and rearranging it when she sees the guy next to her eyeing her. It was barely half way through the game, and Rachel was already exhausted.

Rachel refused to give up. She was going to keep cheering as long as possible. She pushed the cramps aside and begins cheering again. The game was almost over; when the cramps finally got so bad she couldn't stand it. She covered her stomach with her hand dropping the pom poms she's holding. Brooke hears a moan from behind her; she turns to see Rachel bent over in pain. "Rach, what's wrong?"

"Stomach," is all Rachel says.

"Shit," Brooke runs to her side, "Lets get her set down, call the medics and get Heather from the stands." Brooke directs.

Haley gets Heather who comes running. "Sissy, what's going on?"

Rachel moans, "Pain," she says.

"Where Rachel? Pain where?" Heather tries to stay calm.

"Stomach is all she said." Brooke says.

"Okay Sissy, listen to me, take a deep breath and let it out slowly. That's it, just calm down." Heather rubs her upper arms.

"What's the problem?" says the team doctor.

"She's fourteen weeks pregnant, and hurting in her stomach," Heather says moving aside.

"Okay, we need to get her to the hospital." The doctor says.

"I'm right here," Heather holds Rachel's hand.

Nobody realizes the look on Haley's face when she hears Rachel is pregnant. The team and cheerleaders gather around, but all Haley can think is 'pregnant?'

Heather rides to the hospital with her sister, although Brooke protested quiet loudly. When they arrive a nurse shows Heather and the rest to the waiting room. Brooke sets down next to Heather, "How you holding up?" She asks softly.

"I'm scared Brooke." Heather whispers.

"She's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine." Bevin sets next to Heather.

"Heather?" Haley comes up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Now's really not a great time Hales," Heather looks up at her.

"I just need to ask you if the baby is Cooper's." Haley looks into Heather's eyes.

"Tell you what; let me deal with my sister being sick, possibly losing her baby, and then I'll deal with you." Heather says firmly. "Just one thing at a time."

Haley nods, "Okay."

Half an hour later Heather is pacing back a forward. Brooke finally gets up and stops her, "Heather please," she says. "You don't need to be up pacing in your condition. Rachel will be okay."

"What if she's not?" Heather asks.

"She will be. And so will the baby. You still have to think about these two as well." Brooke places a gentle hand on Heather's stomach. "Know calm down."

Heather nods, tears falling. "I'll try."

Dr. McClain comes into the waiting area, "Heather?"

"Dr. McClain is she okay?" Heather asks moving to stand in front of him.

"She's fine, and so is the baby. She just over did it major tonight. How are you feeling? No cramping on your end." He asks surveying Heather.

"I'm fine, I just want to see my sister." Heather waves away his concern.

"Okay, I'll let you see her, I'll let you all see her, but you can't upset her. And she's going to need to be kept down for the next three weeks, it's school and home ounce she goes back. But she's got a week of bed rest. And no more cheering." Dr. McClain spoke to them as a group.

"She not going to be happy." Heather looks at Brooke.

"Lets go see her," Brooke says leading Heather to follow Dr. McClain.

Heather looks in the door with tears in her eyes. Rachel's head is leaning against the pillows a hand protectively over her stomach with her eyes closed. She tries to gather herself together, with little success. Rachel seems to sense she's there and opens her eyes, "I'm okay." She says softly.

Heather makes her way over to Rachel hugging her, "Don't you ever scare me that way again!"

"I won't," Rachel assures her, "calm down"

Brooke stands by Heather rubbing her back, "You should have told me you were hurting."

"I didn't realize I was hurting that bad Brooke. And I'm fine, so is the baby." Rachel takes both girls hands. Softly she places then on her stomach, "We are fine."

Heather wipes her tears, "No more cheering."

"No more until after the baby." Rachel agrees.

"No more," Heather says firmly.

"I won't." Rachel says squeezing Heather's hand. "How are you? You look petrified Sis, and that's not good for them."

"I'm fine, just worried about you." Heather says taking a breath.

"Guys?" Haley says from the door.

Heather turns, "Do we have to do this now Haley?"

"Somebody's here." Haley says. "I didn't realize he was at the game."

"Who?" Rachel asks.

Cooper come into the door way. Rachel sucks in a breath and Heather hears it. "No, you can't be here right now." Heather says.

"Just tell me if it's my kid Rachel." Cooper looks past Heather.

"Yes," Rachel says softly.

Heather steps forward, "Could you and I talk?"

"Who are you?" Cooper asks looking her over.

"Her sister, come on." Heather says moving to the door. She turns back to Rachel, "I'll be right back." And with that she pulls Cooper out the door behind her.

Cooper follows Heather down to the cafeteria. Neither of them say anything until they are seated. He sees Heather take a deep breath, "Here's the deal." She says Cooper raises an eye brow, but doesn't say anything. "She was pregnant when she had the accident, but she thought she could abort it. Turns out she couldn't. And then she didn't want to trap you. She didn't want you to feel like you had to love her. She's strong willed and even harder headed. But right know you can't go in there and upset her. The baby is fine, but it was one hell of a scare. She almost lost it, and if you care at all, you'll let her heal in peace."

"She's carrying my kid, and lied about it!" Cooper fumes.

"She thought is was for the best, and I'm not saying she was right, but you have to understand she's seventeen and scared." Heather holds her hand up to stop Cooper, "Know I've had a long hard day too, and I am begging you. If you go back up there, you can't upset her."

Cooper takes a deep breath, "She's sure it's mine?"

"She's positive; we've talked about it some." Heather assures him.

"Then I've got to be there." Cooper says.

"You have to let me handle Rachel," Heather says quickly. "I'm not trying to shut you out, neither is she, but right know we need each other. I don't mind if you come around some, but please."

"Fine," Cooper says slightly defeated.

"You'll be fine," Heather covers his hand with hers.

"So who are you?" Cooper says finally setting back to survey her.

"I'm her twin sister, Heather." Heather too leans back and puts a hand on her own small baby bulge reminding herself there are two babies growing inside her as well.

"She told me some about you." Cooper says finally. "You called while we were together ounce, and she said you were just as wild as her, but you don't seem that wild."

"I've settled down and so has she. Just give her time." Heather says.

"Heather," Brooke comes up, "Rachel is asking for you."

Heather stands up looking at Cooper, "You coming?"

Cooper stands up, "If you're inviting."

"Come on you two." Brooke says leading the way.

Heater goes in first, "Was he horrible?" Rachel asks upon seeing her, "Horribly mad?

"He's not mad Honey," Heather sets down, "Slightly confused maybe. But not mad."

Cooper steps into the door and sighs at the two sisters, "I'm not here to fight. I was simply worried."

Rachel looks at him, "I'm sorry."

"We aren't worried about that Rachel," Heather speaks up. "Nobody is worried about the past; we simply want to get you better. And the only way to do that is to keep you calm."

"She's right," Cooper says setting down on Rachel's other side. "The past doesn't matter right know."

Rachel slowly drifts off the sleep, as Heather leans back against the chair and closes her own eyes. Cooper doesn't move, he's simply watching Rachel sleep. Slowly he moves his hand to place it on her stomach, finding a slight bulge that hadn't been there the last time he had touched her. Softly he strokes it…….

Brooke gets up early to pick up Rachel, allowing Heather to sleep. She puts a couple pair of jogging pants and tops into a bag. Before leaving she looks in just to make sure Heather is okay. Satisfied that she is, Brooke leaves. It had just been an over night stay. Brooke had almost pulled Heather away, but she new she was exhausted as well. Rachel is ready to go when she got there, quickly she changes and they leave. "Want to stop for food?" Brooke looks over at Rachel.

Rachel thinks, "Actually I just want to go home to my own bed."

Brooke nods, "Did you tell Cooper you were released?"

"Yeah I called him." Rachel nods. "How was Heather?"

"She's exhausted." Brooke says, "But she's okay."

Rachel sighs, "I can't believe that I'm not going to be cheering."

"It's best for the baby Rach," Brooke says pulling into the drive way.

"I know I know," Rachel sighs deeply getting out.

Brooke watches Rachel as she moves up the stairs, "You have to stay on bed rest for a week, that means no more being on your feet then you have to." Brooke watches as Rachel sets down fixing the pillows to prop herself up on the bed.

"I get it B." Rachel says climbing under the covers and leaning against the pillows.

"Who let you come home?" Heather says with a smirk from the door.

Rachel smiles looking over her sister. "The doctor said I could come torture you."

Heather laughs, "Oh well remind me to thank him when I see him."

"Will do," Rachel smirks, "Now come climb in," Rachel moves the covers and motions for Heather to take the other half of the bed.

Heather does as her sister asks, taking the seat next to her. "Talked to Cooper this morning?"

"Yeah, he said he would come by later and we could talk." Rachel says smiling slightly, but turns serious, "Does the whole school know?"

"I'm not sure." Heather says.

"Well, if they do you'll just deal with it." Brooke sets down at the foot of the bed.

Heather puts an arm around Rachel, "It was bound to get out."

The weekend flies by, and before anybody realizes it Monday is here. Heather moved into Rachel's room over the weekend, to keep an eye on her, while Brooke moved into Heather's room. Heather woke early on Monday to the sound of Rachel stirring around the room. "If you are out of bed I'm going to tie you down." She says without opening her eyes.

Rachel groans loudly, "I've been stuck in bed for two days!"

Heather sighs and sets up, "And you're supposed to be stuck there the next week."

"I can't do that though." Rachel sets down.

"Listen to me," Heather puts her feet over the side of the bed, "You have to stay put. If you can't do that without me or Brooke one being here, I'm staying home."

"You can't stay home!" Rachel says putting her hand on her stomach.

Heather rolls her eyes, "If I have to I will."

"Fine! I'll stay in bed." Rachel says.

"Good," Heather says getting up. "Wow," She says as the room starts spinning. She sets back down quickly closing her eyes.

"Heather?" Rachel's voice is worried.

"I'm okay, just dizzy" Heather opens her eyes to look at Rachel. "I'm fine, just stood up to fast."

Rachel watches her sister, "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Heather says getting back up, "See no more dizziness." Heather makes her way to the bathroom with Rachel watching closely. Heather comes back out to find Rachel propped against the pillows on her bed.

"We need to talk about something," Rachel says as Heather moves to the closet.

"And what is that?" Heather says coming back out.

"Well, we both now who the father of this one is, but nobody knows who the father of those two are." Rachel points to Heather's stomach.

"I told you he's a one night stand." Heather says dismissingly.

"Heather I know you; you don't have one night stands unless something is really wrong." Rachel says watching her. "You aren't like me."

"Rachel," Heather starts with a sigh.

Rachel holds her hands up, "You have to tell me."

"Fine, he's an ex boyfriend. But he's not in the picture." Heather says walking back into the closet in hopes that Rachel can't see her tears.

Rachel gets up and follows her, "Heather, you should call him."

Heather turns around, "Go back to bed Rachel. And don't worry about the father. I didn't bother you to call Cooper did I?" Heather leads Rachel back to bed.

"No, but I was wrong." Rachel says setting down.

Heather sighs, "I tried to call him and he won't answer my calls."

"That jackass!" Rachel almost yells.

"Rachel, you're going to wake Brooke up. Know don't worry about it." Heather says soothingly.

"Well at least tell me his name." Rachel crosses her arms.

"Bryan." Heather says simply, "Know since you woke me up I might as well get ready."

Heather takes a shower and gets dressed, heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat for her and Rachel. She's looking in the refrigerator when somebody knocks on the door. _Who the hell would be knocking at seven in the morning? It damn well better not be Cooper! _ Heather thinks making her way to the door. She opens it to find Lucas Scott. "Brooke's in the shower." She says.

"How's Rachel?" Lucas asks still standing outside the door.

"She um, okay." Heather sighs, "She's restless."

"Could I come in?" Lucas asks.

"Sure why not," Heather moves aside.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know Rachel was pregnant." Lucas says.

"Look it's no big deal right?" Heather says, "As long as her and baby are okay then I'm not worried about it."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lucas asks.

"Why would she Lucas?" Heather asks rolling her eyes.

"Because this whole time I've thought it was Brooke!" Lucas says.

"Lucas, we told you flat out Brooke was not pregnant!" Heather walks past him back into the kitchen.

"But..." Lucas sighs, "She's not pregnant is she?"

"Who?" Heather asks almost laughing.

"Brooke." Lucas puts his hands in the pocket of his hoody.

"No, Lucas she's not pregnant. Know please I have to find something that my sister will eat before I go to school, so I can worry about her being up and down all day." Heather turns and opens the fridge ounce more.

Lucas watches her, "She'll be okay Heather." He says softly.

Heather pulls eggs and sausage out of the fridge, "I know she will, Lucas." Heather starts preparing breakfast, but as soon as the sausage starts to smell the nausea hits her, "Watch this," She says before heading to the down stairs bathroom. By the time Heather gets back Lucas is setting at the table as is Rachel and Brooke.

"You okay Sis?" Rachel asks when she appears in the door way.

"Yeah, just the usual." Heather mumbles grabbing a piece of toast.

"You can't live off toast," Brooke says getting up to set a plate down in front of Heather. "You have to eat something."

Lucas watches Heather, "I thought Rachel was pregnant."

"Rachel IS pregnant" Heather says rolling her eyes.

Lucas raises and eye brow, "But you're the one that's sick?"

"Stress," Heather says quietly.

"Oh yeah, that's really gonna work" Rachel says laughing. "Might as well tell him."

"Fine! I'm pregnant too!" Heather says getting up and storming into the living room with her toast.

Lucas looks from Brooke to Rachel, "You mean you're both pregnant?"

"Yes, we're both pregnant." Rachel confirms.

Lucas sighs and gets up. He goes into the living room, "Heather?"

"Go away Lucas." She says not looking at him.

"It was you." He says softly. "When me and the guys in Charlotte went out, there was this girl that a friend of mine hooked up with. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I new the first time I saw you that you were in that group, but I dismissed it." Heather sighs.

"He was arrested for rape," Lucas sets down.

"I know." Heather sets Indian Style facing Lucas.

"You were the one he raped. The one I caught him raping." Lucas looks into her eyes.

"Yeah, you kinda saved me that night. Listen, Rachel doesn't know. She thinks it was just a one night stand and I want her to think that. She's worried enough, and it's hard enough on us both. Promise me Lucas, that you won't tell her." Heather pleads.

"I promise," Lucas pulls Heather into a hug.

Rachel stands just out of sight of the door hearing her sister's pleading voice. She puts one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth. Broke comes out to see her. "You okay?" She asks seeing Rachel's expression.

Rachel nods, and Brooke pulls her into a hug as tears fall down Rachel's cheeks. She doesn't know why Rachel is crying, but she figures its hormones.

Heather finally get Rachel to agree to stay in bed, telling her somebody would be by and lunch to check on her. Slowly, Heather, Brooke and Lucas leave for school. Brooke is actually talking to Lucas. Heather climbs in her car, she figures Brooke will ride home with her since she's riding to school with Lucas. Bevin and Skills greet Heather at her locker. "How's Rachel?" Bevin asks.

"She's hard headed," Heather says looking over at them, "But she's over all okay."

"You look tired dowg," Skills looks over Heather.

"She kept me up most of the night, then woke me up a six this morning." Heather says with a sigh.

"Dang," Skills says putting his arm around Bevin, "Sounds to me like she gonna cause some trouble."

Heather laughs, rubbing her stomach which is still queasy, "She's good at that."

"How's Rach?" Mouth's voice comes from behind Heather.

"She's okay Mouth," Heather turns to face him. "Why don't you take lunch shift? Go check on her, I know she wants to see you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Mouth looks down.

"Mouth," Heather tilts his head to face her, "look Rachel needs her friends. Even if she doesn't realize it, she's got a great friend in you. Please, just check on her at lunch, maybe talk a few things out."

Mouth sighs, "Are you sure the two of you are twins?"

"I'm sure," Heather smiles, "But you what? Rachel had fight from the start. She was on a ventilator and spent a week extra in the hospital. It's in her blood."

"That actually explains a lot," Skills says with a smirk.

Heather shakes her head laughing, "I'm gonna be late, I'll catch ya'll later." She says before heading to class.

Haley is setting in class when Heather appears in the door. She elbows Nathan and nods to where Heather is setting down. Nathan looks at Haley, "What do you want me to do?"

"Are you worried about Rachel? I mean she is carrying Coopers baby." Haley shoots back.

Nathan rolls his eyes, "It's Rachel." He says.

"Look I don't like anymore then you do, but somehow I can't help but feel sorry for Heather." Haley watches as Heather yawns. "She looks exhausted."

Nathan looks around, "You're right she does." He frowns.

Haley looks back halfway through class to find Heather sleeping. She sighs, and turns back around. When class is over she tells Nathan to go on without her, and waits by the door. "How's Rachel?" She asks when Heather is close to her.

"She's okay Haley." Heather says, "Tell Cooper she's okay. And he can come over and check on her if he wants to."

"I'll do that, but I wasn't asking because of Cooper. I wouldn't wish the lose of child on anybody." Haley says.

"Thank you Haley, I'm just a little…." Heather sighs.

"tired?" Haley supplies.

"Yeah, Rachel hasn't been sleeping very well." Heather says going to her locker.

Lucas is waiting there, "Hey Hales, Heather."

"Hey Luke," Haley says.

"So what are you two talking about?" He asks.

"Nothing," Heather says. "I need to call Rachel, I'll meet you in class." Heather says before shutting her books in her locker and grabbing her phone. She goes into the bathroom and dials the number.

"I'm fine!" Comes Rachel's voice.

"Mouth will be checking in on you. Be nice when he gets there at lunch." Heather says. "Are you laying down?"

"I'm on the couch watching a movie." Rachel says. "Tell Mouth to bring food."

Heather laughs, "Will do Sis."

"Talk to you later," Rachel says hanging up.

Heather makes her way out of the bathroom to find Mouth. She finds him in class and sets down next to him. "Rachel said bring food."

Mouth smiles at her, "Food? That's all she said?"

"Yeah, but I would go with burger and fries, or something simple." Heather says. "I got the keys in case she locked the door," Heather pulls out the key and hands it to Mouth. "She shouldn't be on her feet."

"Okay," Mouth says nodding.

"Talked to Rachel?" Brooke asks setting down in front of Heather.

"Yeah, she's okay. Mouth is going to check on her at lunch." Heather says.

"Good," Brooke says. "And you?"

"I'm fine." Heather says rolling her eyes.

The teacher starts class then and everybody attempts to pay attention.

Rachel is setting on the couch flipping through the channels when she hears the door open. Mouth soon appears in the door way with a bag from Karen's Café. "Oh Goody!" Rachel says reaching for the bag.

Mouth laughs, "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Rachel says taking the bag.

"Just make sure you save me something, I'm gonna go get something to drink" He says making his way to the kitchen.

Rachel pulls out two burgers, fries, and extra pickles. She dives into her own burger immediately. Mouth come back laughing slightly, "I'm not going to take it away from you." He says.

Rachel puts the burger down and swallows, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Mouth says, "What was the first rule you told me?"

"Not to be sorry," Rachel says. "But I am sorry Mouth, I'm sorry for all of it."

"Past is in the past," Mouth says taking a bite of his own burger.

Rachel takes a bite as well and for a few minutes neither of them says anything. "So how is Heather doing at school?" Rachel asks.

"She's worried," Mouth reports.

"I wish she wasn't. It isn't good for her." Rachel says taking a fry.

"It isn't good for you to worry either," Mouth says reaching over and putting a hand on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel laughs, "You know, all that work I done to lose the weight, and I go get pregnant."

"You'll be beautiful pregnant." Mouth says.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel says wiping her hands.

"Anything," Mouth says.

"If you new that somebody had hurt somebody that you loved, but they hadn't actually told you. What would you do?" Rachel asks.

"Hurt how?" Mouth asks.

"Raped." Rachel says.

"You were raped?" Mouth asks alarmed.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, but Heather was. I kinda over heard her talking and she admitted to being raped, but she won't tell me. So what do I do?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I think you be there." Mouth says quietly.

"I'm not sure I know how to do this good sister thing." Rachel sighs.

"I think you're doing great at it." Mouth says.

"She's pregnant too." Rachel says quietly.

Mouth's eyes get big, "What?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant and she carrying twins." Rachel sets back having finished eating.

"But…." Mouth sighs deeply. "You two really take this twin thing to far."

Rachel laughs, "Well we try. Listen just keep an eye on her at school okay? But don't tell her I told you."

Mouth nods, "Will do, I gotta get back. You need anything?'

"Nope, I'm just going to put a movie in and relax, thanks for the food." Rachel leans back against the couch arm.

Mouth cleans up the mess putting it into the trash.

Brooke meets Heather at her locker that afternoon, "Come on you," She says pulling Heather's books away from her. "I got all of Rachel's homework."

Heather smiles gratefully, "Thanks, I'm going home, and I'm going to curl up in my bed and sleep…" Heather says sighing.

"Walk you two out?" Mouth asks.

Heather turns to him, "Sure, thanks again for checking on Rachel at lunch."

"No problem, but I don't think I've seen anybody eat a burger that fast." He smiles.

"Well, she is pregnant." Heather says laughing.

"Why don't you ride over with us?" Brooke asks.

"Sure," Mouth says.

"Why don't we stop for ice cream?" Heather asks. "I know Rachel will want some."

"I'm up for ice cream." Mouth smiles over at the two girls.

Half an hour later they arrive at the house, ice cream in hand. Rachel isn't on the couch so she heads toward the bedroom. She hears Rachel puking from the top of the stairs. She goes into find her leaning over the toilet. Heather holds her hair back as Mouth and Brooke look on sadly. Finally Heather and Mouth help Rachel up. She rinses her mouth out and washes her hands before going back into the bedroom. "We brought ice cream, but I guess you're not up for it" Heather says Rachel curls up under the cover.

Brooke sets down on Heather's bed, "You okay Rach?"

Rachel nods, Heather sets down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry Sis."

"I should have known better then to eat that much." Rachel sighs heavily.

"It's okay Sweetie," Heather rubs Rachel's back.

Mouth sets down on the other half of Rachel's bed. He gently strokes her hair, "You didn't eat that much though."

"Because of the surgery her stomach can't handle some foods, never will be able too. And because her stomach isn't as expanded sometimes it makes her sick to even eat a normal size meal. Add to that the nausea that comes with pregnancy and well, this is what you get." Heather looks at him.

Rachel sighs deeply. "You always do know how to take care of me."

"Lets try that ice cream, it'll settle your stomach down okay?" Heather says. She pulls the cover back slowly and finds Rachel's arms wrapped protectively around her stomach, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No," Rachel says.

"Good." Heather says gently moving Rachel's arms. She places a hand on her stomach, "Okay little one," she says leaning closer, "you gotta give mommy a break." Heather slowly pulls Rachel up. "Come on Sis,"

Mouth moves to help her, "Are you sure she should be getting up?"

"It has more of chance of staying down if she's setting up." Heather says setting Rachel up.

"I just want to go to bed." Rachel say setting on the side of the bed.

"Not until you're stomach is settled." Heather says.

"I'll go get some of the plain vanilla ice cream." Brooke says before getting up and leaving.

Mouth comes around the bed to set by Rachel, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rachel says with a sigh.

Heather puts her hand on Rachel's stomach, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little." Rachel says setting up straighter and putting her own hand over Heather's, "This little one's gonna be feisty isn't it?"

"A lot like it's mother," Heather smiles up at her.

Finally Heather, Brooke and Mouth get Rachel settled down and sleeping peacefully. Heather lays down on her own bed and is sleeping peacefully as well. Brooke leads Mouth down the stairs and into the kitchen, to visit while Heather and Rachel sleep………


	4. Chapter 4

Heather sits wrapped in a blanket on the porch. It's a cool morning, but the blanket keeps her warm. She watches out over the front yard. She hears somebody come out the front door, but doesn't look over to see who as they set down beside her on the steps. "Hey girly, you okay?" Brooke's voice comes softly to her.

Heather smiles, "I'm fine Brooke." She says gently, still not looking at Brooke.

"What are you doing out here?" Brooke watches her with intent eyes. Heather can feel those eyes, and yet she isn't worried.

"I watched the sun rise." Heather says softly still not looking at Brooke.

"I don't think I've ever just watched a sun rise," Brooke says.

"I've watched one everywhere I've went." Heather takes a deep breath, "But by far the most beautiful was the one this morning."

"Why is that?" Brooke asks looking out over the lawn as well.

"Because the world was perfect, or some form of perfect anyways. I know my sister in side the house, she's perfectly safe, and I know that nothing bad can happen as long as I have her and you and the friends I've made. I found my place." Heather looks over at Brooke, whose eyes have wondered back to her.

"I wish I could be that content." Brooke says softly.

"You can be Brooke. Just put everything aside, no worries. In that one moment just be happy with who you are." Heather says.

"That's easier said then done." Brooke says.

"No it's not. Brooke, I spent my life running. Running from my parents, running from love, just running, and for the most part Rachel has too. But I just feel like this is our time. It's not easy, but I refuse to be a victim anymore. Not of parents who don't love me, of rape, of consequences of that rape. I won't be the victim." Heather turns back to look out over the lawn.

"You want to tell me about it?" Brooke asks gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was a party, I wasn't drunk, but I was drinking. This guy came up to me, he was talking and flirting and I thought he was cool. So I talked and I flirted back. Before I realized it, he had me in a room. I was just going to make out a little, and when he went to take it farther I said 'no, I don't want this' but he wouldn't listen. He held me down, and he forced himself inside me. I screamed, but it was several minutes before anybody heard. Finally somebody did, and when they came in they pulled him off of me. The cops were called and I was taken to the hospital, but because I was already on the pill, I thought I was safe. When I got home, I took like four showers; I literally almost rubbed my skin raw. I called Rachel, but somebody else picked up and I don't know if they gave her the message. The next morning I got up, and went on. And every morning since I've gotten up and gone on. Brooke life is too short to just go on. You have to live it." Heather sighs. "I sound stupid and hormonal right?"

"You sound very smart." Brooke says giving her a small smile. "Okay come on preggers, we need to get you in, cause I don't want you catching a cold."

Heather sighs and gets up, "What are you doing up this early anyways?"

"Your sister kinda wants to set me up with somebody." Brooke says.

"I think that would be good," Heather says as they enter the house.

"But won't it just be rebound from Lucas?" Brooke asks.

"Nope," Heather shakes her head, "Brooke you are a wonderful person and honestly you deserve somebody. If Lucas is too much of a jackass to see who you really are and how awesome you are then it's time to let him go. Or maybe you and Lucas weren't meant to be. Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps there is another guy out there for you?"

"I think I got my heart broken, not only by the guy I love, but by my best friend, and that sucks major." Brooke says.

"Then do something about it Brooke, don't curl up and disappear, show them you have a life outside of them." Heather says.

"She's right," Rachel says from the door. "Know somebody explain what we are doing up at the God forsaken hour."

"I was watching the sun rise, and it's seven o'clock." Heather says turning around. 'Juice?"

"Sure, since I can't have coffee, I'll take juice." Rachel says setting down.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Heather asks.

"Better, since you didn't keep me up all night with those damn night mares." Rachel shoots her a look.

"Sorry, I told you I would take the other room." Heather says sighing.

"No, I don't want you to take the other room, because then I'll worry about you having nightmares and me not being there. Its better you stay in the room with me, so at least I know you are okay." Rachel says taking the juice.

"I am a big girl," Heather says setting down, "I can take care of myself."

"So am I but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to." Rachel says looking at Heather. "You look like you aren't feeling good."

"It's nothing," Heather assures her. "What's the plan for today?"

"I thought a day of shopping might be fun." Brooke says handing both girls toast.

"Shopping?" Rachel raises her eye brow, "You mean for maternity clothes, because we're to fat to fit into our others anymore."

"I meant maybe we could pick up a couple outfits for each of you, and then pick up something hot for me to wear when Chase and I go out." Brooke says with a wink.

"Thanks for toast Brooke, but I got to meet somebody before we go shopping." Heather says getting up sticking the last of her toast in her mouth.

"Who?" Rachel looks up from her own toast.

"Just somebody Sis, it's nothing okay?" Heather says with a smile.

"Fine, be secretive but I'm telling you that I'm going to find out." Rachel says going back to her toast.

Heather parks out front of the café, which is empty for this time of morning. Lucas is setting at the counter when she walks in. He turns and smiles at her, "Well hello there." He says.

"Morning Luke," Heather says setting down beside him.

"What can I get you this morning?" Karen asks with a smile.

"Um, is it too early for fries?" Heather asks.

"Never" Karen laughs.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Lucas asks looking her over.

"Oh I just came for your mom's cooking" Heather jokes.

"Funny, it's eight thirty in the morning on a weekend." Lucas rolls his eyes, "I didn't know you got up this early."

Heather takes a deep breath, "There's two things." She says finally. "The first being the rape." Heather sees Lucas's eye grow dark, "They let him out. Cop called yesterday and they let him out of jail. He served four months, but because I was intoxicated they said the judge gave him probation.

"What?!" Lucas looks alarmed, "They can't do that!"

"They did Luke, but its okay. I'm okay; I just thought you would want to know." Heather says as Karen sets down her fries. She feels a weird feeling cross her stomach and rubs it, frowning.

"You okay?" Lucas asks seeing her.

"Yeah, just feels like I have spiders crawling on my stomach or something, how crazy is that? It's been happen the last couple days." Heather asks.

"You think something wrong with the babies? I mean it's not a pain is it?" Lucas asks worriedly.

"No it's not a pain; it's just a weird feeling." Heather laughs slightly.

"How far along are you?" Karen asks.

"Four months." Heather smiles at her.

"With twins," Lucas adds.

"Sounds like it could be the babies moving then." Karen says wiping the counter.

"It isn't too early for that?" Heather asks still stroking her stomach absent mindedly.

"Not at all, especially with twins." Karen says looking up at her, "You tend to feel it early because there's more babies to make you feel it."

"Wow," Heather says reaching for a fry, "I hadn't even thought about it being the babies."

"Most girls don't until they know what it feels like" Karen says.

Lucas grabs a fry, "So I guess its official."

"What's that?" Heather asks snatching the fry before he can get it to his mouth causing him to laugh. "And don't take my food."

"Well, it's official that you're pregnant, I mean if you can feel them moving…" Lucas says snatching another fry, "And this happens to be my mother's café, I am allowed to steal food."

Heather rolls her eyes, "I'm going to let that go, but only because I need your help."

"My help?" Lucas raises his eye brow.

"I need you to help me get some people together to throw a birthday party." Heather says.

"Who's?" Lucas asks, stealing another fry.

"My sister's." Heather says seeing the light go off in Lucas's head, "Look I just want to do something nice for her, surprise her."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Didn't the doctor tell her to stay down, and your birthday is the same day." Lucas says.

"I get that, but I think this'll be good for Rachel. She's been down, and so has Brooke, although the date tonight might change that. And so has Payton, since the attack, which by the way, how is she?" Heather rambles.

"She's not so good, especially with crowds." Lucas says, "I don't think she'll be going."

Heather sighs, "Let me talk to her Luke and see if I can help somehow. Of course being attacked by a psycho calling himself your brother will do that."

"Well, you can talk to her, but I think it's a matter of time kinda thing" Lucas says with a heavy sigh.

"Trust me, you get past this kind of thing." Heather says.

"I hope you're right," Lucas says looking at her.

"I'm always right, I'm a Gatina!" Heather smiles broadly.

"Just when I think you are nothing like Rachel," Lucas shakes his head laughing.

"I should get going," Heather says, "I'm meeting them at the mall."

"A big day of shopping sounds fun," Karen smiles.

"Should be, if I can find maternity clothes. I still can't believe that this pregnancy isn't all over school too." Heather says, "I feel huge already."

"Give it time," Lucas says, "But know that when it does come out, we'll all be there for you. Just like we're all there for Rachel."

"Thanks Luke," Heather gives him a quick hug, "Bye Karen, great fries."

Heather meets Brooke and Rachel in the mall entrance. She smiles when she sees Rachel's face. "What's wrong sis?"

"I'm not really big enough for maternity, am I?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not, but you need to buy maternity Rach, cause you're going to need them, I on the other hand, already do need them." Heather looks down and sighs.

"You aren't THAT big." Rachel says.

"Okay both of you please." Brooke says, "Focus, we need a hot dress for me for tonight."

Heather and Rachel both roll their eyes. "Then lets get you a hot dress for tonight" Heather says taking Brooke by the arm and leading her into the nearest store.

Two hours later Brooke finally decides on a little black dress that shows off her curves, the same one she picked up two hours ago when they came into the store. Heather is looking through a rack of dresses, when she finds the most beautiful purple dress she's ever seen. She picks it up looking at it, fingering the soft martial. "It's beautiful, why don't you try it on." Comes Brooke's voice.

"Yeah Sis, you could totally rock it." Rachel says, "Even with the baby bump."

Heather turns to look at them smiling slightly, "I don't think so."

"Just try it on," Rachel says.

"I can't," Heather says, "I'm not here looking for dresses for me." And with that Heather puts the dress back, turns and walks out of the store.

Rachel and Brooke follow her, not saying anything more about the dress. It's another hour before they finally find a few suits for Rachel and Heather. As they are walking out, Brooke stops, "I forgot something" she says.

"What did you forget?" Rachel turns.

"Just something," Brooke says with a smile, "I'll meet you girls at home." She says before turning and leaving.

"I guess it's just you and me." Heather says, "Want to stop for food?"

"Are you kidding me, I'm starving." Rachel says with smile…….

Brooke walks into the store, picking up the dress Heather had be eyeing earlier. She makes sure she gets it a little loose, to make way for her growing belly. She smiles to the cashier as she pays and then turns to leave. Brooke new Heather was planning on surprising Rachel with a birthday party, she had seen the plans in their room, hidden. But she figured maybe Heather needed a little pampering as well. That's when the idea hit her, pampering. The smiles that crossed her face only broadened. She gets out her phone and dials Haley's number, "Hales?" she says when she picks up.

"Yeah Brooke." Haley says.

"Are you up for a little pampering?" Brooke asks.

"What kind of pampering?" Haley asks weary of what was going through Brooke's mind.

"Well, how does a day at the spa sound?" Brooke asks.

"Sound like Heaven," Haley says and Brooke knows she's smiling.

"With Heather and Rachel." Brooke adds.

"Sounds like I got doped again," Haley says, "But what the hell."

"So how does next weekend sound?" Brooke asks.

"Sounds like a plan," Haley sighs.

"Awesome!" Brooke says hanging up.

Heather pulls up in front of the pizza place. "You sure you want pizza?" She looks over at Rachel.

"Heather, I want whatever you want. Seems like I always get what I'm craving, but I'm not so sure you do." Rachel says watching her sister. "And that's not fair."

"Fine, pizza is what I want." Heather says getting out.

Together the two make their way inside, it's warm so Heather pulls her hoody off and Rachel sheds her jacket. The waitress makes her way over and both girls place their orders, asking for milk instead of soda. "So tell me what you got planned tonight." Rachel says looking her sister over.

"Nothing," Heather says.

"Did you sleep at all last night Sis?" Rachel asks suddenly. Heather sighs and fingers her napkin; she knows that if she lies Rachel will see right through it right through her. Another sigh escapes Heather before she can stop it, causing Rachel to put her hand on top of Heather's. "You have to tell me what's going on."

"I lied," Heather says. "When I said the father was an old boyfriend, I lied."

"I know, I called. He informed me he was gay." Rachel says matter-of-factly.

"I was raped at some party. The guy was put in jail, but he's been released. I don't want him to know that I'm pregnant, or here." Heather says. "But it's nothing for you to worry about." She adds.

Rachel sighs, _About time you told me, _she thinks to herself, "Then why is it keeping you up at night?" she says aloud.

"Because I brings up bad memories." Heather says simply.

The waitress brings their food and both girls eat in silence for a few minutes until Rachel speaks up, "So our birthday is next week. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Heather says, "I just want to spend it with you. You and me."

"Got it," Rachel says.

"And you want?" Heather asks.

"I want to just spend it being happy." Rachel says.

Heather sighs, "I thought you were happy Rachel."

"I am," Rachel assures her, "I just want to spend our birthday like we used to."

"You mean curled up on the couch with ice cream?" Heather smiles.

"Something like that." Rachel smiles as well.

Heather knocks on Lucas's door, knowing Payton will be home. She slowly hears the door open, "Payton?"

"Hi Heather, come to tell me how horrible I am?" Payton asks.

"Why would I tell you that you're horrible?" Heather asks.

"Because you're living with Brooke." Payton says.

"That's not a good enough reason, and I wouldn't even if I thought you were. You've been through hell, and I thought I would come and check on you." Heather says still standing on the porch.

"Fine, come in." Payton says opening the door. "If you must know I'm just peachy."

"Really? Cause I was a mess after my rape." Heather says simply.

Payton turns to look at Heather, "Your rape?"

"Yes, four months ago. It wasn't as brutal as yours however it doesn't mean that I don't understand part of what you are going through. You feel dirty, and you're not sure you'll ever be clean again. You feel betrayed and that's not a good feeling." Heather says closing the door behind her.

"I just want to know why" Payton says.

"You'll drive yourself crazy asking that question. The reason why is because he's sick. He's sick and abusive and a psycho. It's that simply." Heather says.

"But how do I deal with that?" Payton sets down on the bed.

"Slowly. You take it one day at a time, and sometimes when it doesn't seem like you can make it a day, you take it hour by hour, or minute by minute." Heather sets down next to her. "You just take it breathe by breathe. And remind yourself to keep breathing."

"And that works?" Payton asks.

"Every ounce in awhile I still remind myself to breathe. When some guy bumps me in the hall. When Lucas gives me a quick hug, or when Cooper puts his arm around me. They don't mean anything by it, it's a friendly gesture, but I just have to remind myself to breathe. The only time when I don't have to worry about that is when I'm with Mouth. I don't have remind myself to breathe with him. I take it minute by minute because I don't want the time to end." Heather says.

"Sound like love" Payton says.

"It's complicated." Heather looks away from Payton, "Do you really love Lucas?"

"Yes, I do." Payton says.

"Then do him a favor, and let him know." Heather looks back at Payton.

"So I can hurt Brooke more?" Payton's voice is harsh and sad at the same time.

"Because life is way to short to be this close to true and honest love and not take that risk. Trust me, Brooke will be okay. She'll survive; she'll thrive, but what about you Payton? Will you survive? Will you thrive? That's something you need to choose and you need to choose today. You can either get up and fight, or lie down and be a coward. I choose to fight Payton, but it takes every ounce I go in me. And I have to have the support of those who love me, and who I love. Believe me; I don't fight my battle alone. And neither do you." Heather says.

Payton hugs her gently but pulls back feeling the bulge in her stomach. "Are you?"

"Don't ask me that Payton, please don't." Heather says softly.

Payton watches her, placing a hand over the slightly bulge, "Just breathing huh?"

"Just breathing." Heather repeats.

Payton retracts her hand, "I think I can do that."

"I should get going." Heather says standing up to leave.

"Heather?" Payton calls when she reaches the door, Heather turns to look at her, "Thank you." Heather nods and smiles before leaving.

Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Heather are all setting getting pedicures. Heather's head is leaned back and her eyes are closed. "I think they put her to sleep," Haley says from beside her.

Heather laughs, "Not yet, but that doesn't mean they won't."

"You always went to sleep during a spa day," Rachel says on Heather's other side.

"What can I say, nothing like relaxing." Heather says raising her head.

"I'm glad we done this," Brooke says from the other side of Haley. "So do you want to hear more about this date with Chase?"

"Of course Brooke," Haley smiles over at her.

"Well, he's super romantic. There was this little band playing and he asked me to dance. But it was this really slow dance, said his parents used to dance like that." Brooke says remembering.

Heather puts her hand on her stomach feeling the babies move slightly. It still isn't much of a feeling, but it was enough that she new it was there. "Sounds like you are happy Brooke."

Rachel looks sideways at Heather, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Heather says rolling her eyes.

"I'm just worried." Rachel says.

"Oh and happy birthday," Haley says remembering.

"Yeah, you two preggers got any plans?" Brooke asks.

"Well our official birthday is tomorrow," Heather says smiling, "but I figure this will be enough for me. And Mouth is spending the day with me tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun," Haley says, "Cooper said he had a treat for Rachel tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's what he said, but I gotta say I'm a little nervous to know what it is." Rachel says.

"Why is that?" Brooke asks.

"Because I'm not sure what he's going to do, I don't want him going all out. I don't want anybody like surprising me with a party or anything." Rachel says as they finish up their feet.

Brooke tries to hide a giggle. "Okay girls, nails."

Each girl takes a station and chat while their nails are done. By lunch time the spa day is over, and they are headed out to eat somewhere. As they set down at the booth Brooke looks at Rachel and Heather across the table, "So what did the doctor say yesterday?" She had waited long enough to ask.

"Well he said I was fine, but he said she was a little under weight." Rachel says pointing to Heather.

"Underweight? Are the babies okay?" Brooke asks looking at Heather.

"It's nothing, I just had another round of morning sickness and I hadn't gained as much as he would like to see. I'm fine and so are the babies." Heather shoots Rachel a look.

"Then you need to eat." Brooke says.

Haley looks at them for a moment, "Are you both pregnant?"

"You didn't notice?" Rachel asks.

"No, I guess I didn't pay attention." Haley says.

"Or is could be because she isn't gaining enough weigh," Rachel shoots Heather a look.

"What? It's harder with twins Rachel. And I just need to watch more of what I'm eating." Heather says.

"You need to eat more period. He told you that you had to take in more calories per day. Which means even if you have to eat snacks it's what you're simply going to have to do." Rachel says.

"She's right, you want healthy babies." Haley says softly.

"I know okay, it's just not easy." Heather says not looking at them.

Brooke looks at Rachel who sighs, "Okay, other then that how are things?"

"Great, I'm having a boy." Rachel smiles.

"Rachel that's awesome!" Haley says.

"I told her she should be good with a boy, she knows lots about them" Heather smirks.

Brooke laughs, "She's got a point."

"I know about men, not boys." Rachel says.

Heather laughs slightly and puts her hand on Rachel's stomach, "Well Sis, I guess you get to learn about boys, ant that right little man?"

"Stop that!" Rachel pushes her hand away.

"What?" Heather laughs slightly.

"Don't talk to my stomach in public." Rachel shoots her a look.

"I was talking to my nephew that you very much." Heather crosses her arms.

"Are they always like this?" Haley looks at Brooke.

"Nope, they get worse." Brooke says watching the banter between the sisters.

"Ouch," Haley says, "I feel for you."

"I gotta go to the restroom," Heather says standing up.

"I'll come," Rachel says sliding out of the booth.

Brooke waits until they are both gone, "Thanks for coming Hales. Heather and Rachel really needed this day. I think Heather may have needed it more then I realized. I found her crying on the couch last night."

"Why?" Haley asks as their food it set down.

"I don't know, but she had a death grip on her phone. At first I thought it was hormones, but then Rachel said she cried herself to sleep last night." Brooke says.

"You don't think anything is wrong, maybe that's why she isn't putting on as much weight?" Haley says taking a bite.

"I don't think this had anything to do with pregnancy. Honestly, I don't know what this had to do with. But I know she's been making sure Rachel has anything and everything she needs. Mouth and I both told her she needs to take is easy, but she won't. I found her cleaning the house the other day, behind the maid." Brooke sighs.

"Maybe she's just restless." Haley suggests.

"I wish I could get them separated for a couple hours, or get them away from here and away from it all. Ya know, just take them somewhere where I could keep an eye on both of them. And get Heather to let her guard down. Where she isn't afraid of showing her belly, surround her with people who already know about the pregnancy." Brooke sighs again.

"Wait," Haley says, "What if we all went back to Rachel's cabin? I think it would be cool, and we could tell everybody before we went that Heather and Rachel both were pregnant. We could all keep an eye on them, and relax at the same time."

"That's an idea." Brooke smiles.

"What's an idea?" Rachel says as she and Heather set back down.

"Another weekend at the cabin." Brooke says as she takes a bite of her food.

"Gosh I haven't been up there in years." Heather says starting to eat.

"That is a good idea." Rachel agrees.

"What if we told everybody about your pregnancy Heather?" Haley says gently.

"Why?" Heather asks.

"So that you didn't have to hide it while we were up there, you could just relax" Brooke says.

Heather thinks it over, "How about we just let them find out for themselves?"

"Sounds like a plan Sis," Rachel says smiling.

Heather was laughing at the impression Lucas was doing when they pulled up in front of the cabin. Everybody got out of their cars, and stood looking at the cabin. "It's just like I remember it," Skills said his arm around Bevin, "But we ant going on no walks this time." He looks at her.

"But Skills!" Bevin protests.

"Nope you got me lost last time." Skills says leading her into the house.

Lucas looks over at Brooke, who has Chase's arms wrapped around her, "Can we be friends this weekend?" he asks.

"We can be friends this weekend." Brooke smiles over, "And maybe you could be more then friends with Payton."

Lucas raises an eye brow not sure what she means or if she's joking. "Look I don't know what you think is going on, but there's nothing." He states finally.

"Lucas, I'm okay with you and Payton. Life is too short to hate two of your best friends, when everybody knows they are destined to be together. So just go on, okay?" Brooke says.

"Thank you Brooke." Lucas says before putting an arm around Payton and leading her inside.

Brooke turns in Chase's arms, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, you're letting him go." Chase says, "I know you have a history Brooke Davis, but all I worry about is the future."

Brooke smiles kissing him, then leading him into the cabin as well.

Nathan stands next to Haley, "I guess I don't get to ask you to marry me this time huh?"

"No, we are never doing a renewed vow thing again, although it was beautiful and perfect and I loved it. But you steal this ring this time, and I'm going to kick your ass." She says.

Nathan leans down and kisses her passionately locking his hand with hers, slowly he slips the ring off, "You mean like that?"

"You jackass, give me that back!" Haley yells, running after him into the cabin.

"This could be trouble." Rachel says looking over at Heather who's wrapped in Mouth's arms heading away from the cabin. "Where are you two going?"

"Just somewhere," Heather calls back, "Save us my old room."

"Fine, but don't be long!" Rachel yells after them before turning and making her own way into the cabin.

"So where are we going?" Mouth asks his arm still around Heather. She leans into his chest, breathing in the smell of him.

"You'll see," She says before lifting her head and kissing him gently. After a short walk they come to this huge tree. Heather turns facing Mouth, "Here we are."

"What is this, I don't think I saw it last time." Mouth says looking at the tree.

"It's the hiding tree, you can't see it from the house, and yet it's not that far away. Rachel and I use to come and hide under it when our parents were fighting." Heather says setting down.

"They fight a lot?" Mouth asks setting down next to her.

"No, not any more. They barely talk anymore, and you can forget them actually talking to us." Heather sighs, "But that's not why I brought you out here."

"Then why did you? What are you hiding from today?" Mouth asks gently touching her soft cheek.

"This pregnancy for one." Heather says looking down at her stomach. "It's not like I haven't been eating, or anything. I just haven't really accepted that Rachel isn't the only one pregnant. I focus on her, because I know how hard this is for her. She's never wanted kids, she loves her new body and she showed it off to every guy she saw. She's wild and she's crazy and I love her for it. But I'm just worried that the insecure party girl will come back out in her. But in the process of all this worrying about her, I think I forgot me Mouth." Heather looks down playing with the grass in front of her. "And that's no fair to these two."

"You have to stop worrying about Rachel so much, and focus on yourself. Rachel's doing great, I mean yeah she's still got a little bitch in her, but what's new? Heather, this weekend I want you to forget about Rachel. Forget about Brooke, forget about Lucas and Payton. Don't worry about fixing everybody, just fix you." Mouth turns her head to face him.

"Can you help me with that?" She asks tears in her eyes.

"I can help you with that," he says smiling leaning in to kiss her, "But you gotta let me baby."

"This isn't about sex with us is it?" Heather asks looking into his eyes.

"It's never about sex with me. But it's for sure not about sex with you, it's about how beautiful you are, and how broken, and how badly I want to fix this world so that it can never hurt you again. I had a crush on other girls, but nothing like this, and I've only known you eight weeks." Mouth leans in again and kisses her.

"Mouth, you really willing to put your heart out there?" Heather asks softly against his lips.

"I'm willing to put it all out there." Mouth says his breath warm on her lips and she smiles.

"Then so will I, just for this weekend. I'll put everything on the table. But not just with you, with them all." Heather says before kissing him again.

Mouth cups her chin, deepening the kiss, moving to lay her gently on the ground, before lying down beside her. He isn't for sure what is happening, but it feels right. "Oh God!" They hear behind them. Pulling back they look up to see Payton, "I'm so sorry. It's just I found this tree last time and…"

Mouth sets propped up on and elbow, "It's okay Payton."

Heather sets up with a little struggle, "It's okay Payton, I should get to the house anyways."

"No, I'm sorry. I totally should have known that the two of you would want time alone." Payton says turning.

Heather looks at Mouth, "Payton Sawyer, bring your scrawny butt back here and tell me what the hell you meant by that."

Payton turns slightly startled until she sees Heather smiling. Slowly she makes her way over, "Just that you two seem close and I don't want to interrupt that."

"Listen to me Payton, it doesn't matter how close we get, that doesn't mean that you have to leave. Mouth and I are trying very hard, but honestly I think it's going to be slow going. And I hope that everybody isn't going to tell me how close we are getting, because to tell you both the truth that scares me." Mouth takes her hand, "I just want to let this happen."

Payton smiles, "Like I said I'm sorry. But for the record, Mouth is a great guy, and from what I know you are a great girl. So why not be great together?" Payton asks.

Heather laughs slightly, "This coming from you Sawyer?"

"Yeah well I'm better at giving the advice then I am at taking it." Payton laughs.

"I should see if the guys need any help, will you be okay?" Mouth says setting all the way up.

Heather looks over at him and kisses him gently, "I'll be fine."

Mouth gets up and leaves, but not before glancing back at Payton and Heather. "Speaking of advice, did you tell him?" Heather asks.

"No not yet, but I thought maybe this weekend. I mean Brooke kinda gave us permission." Payton says looking at the grass in front of her.

"She's happy with Chase, and all she wants is her best friend back." Heather says.

"I know that's what I want too, well part of it at least. I love Lucas, and I love Brooke, and I don't want to choose between the two." Payton says with a sigh.

"I know you don't. But honestly, you have to just go with it." Heather leans back against the tree. "I told Mouth I'm going to just go with this. Try not to worry this weekend."

"You going to lose the hoody?" Payton asks.

"Yeah, might even put a bikini on and climb into the hot tub." Heather smiles.

"Is that good for the babies?" Payton asks, "The water's really hot."

"I could always dang my legs," Heather says rubbing her stomach.

"Good idea," Payton nods, "We should get back though, cause Rachel will have a fit if you aren't back soon."

Heather nods, "Help me up Sawyer."

Payton helps Heather up and slowly they make their way back to the house. They find everybody gathered in the living room. "Looks like they were setting up a search party" Heather laughs.

Lucas looks up, "Hey Peyt," He says.

"I new where you went," Rachel rolls her eyes. "I put you and Mouth in same room, and gave myself one to myself." She adds.

"Goody," Heather says rolling her eyes, "So what's everybody doing?"

"Well, the guys are going four wheeling, and us girls are gonna settle in for a couple hours I guess." Rachel says, "Maybe pop in a couple movies."

"Aww man! I can't go four wheeling!" Heather puts her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Skills asks.

Heather looks over at him and sighs; slowly she takes off the hoody to reveal her stomach which is actually a good size bump that seems to be growing daily. "Oh" Skills says looking at her, "That explains a lot about you."

"What that I'm fat?" Heather glares at him.

"That you pregnant that explains why you go from crying to happy in no time." Skills says.

"But I thought Rachel was pregnant." Bevin frowns.

"I am," Rachel says rolling her eyes, "So is she."

Nathan shakes his head, "Just tell us you weren't sleeping with Cooper" He says with a slight laugh.

"Hell no!" Heather says causing everybody to laugh.

"What he ant good enough for you?" Rachel shoots at her.

"That's not what I said. I just don't think of Cooper that way and you know it." Heather says watching her sister.

"Whatever," Rachel waves a dismissing hand.

Heather sighs, "Rachel, you know it's what I meant."

Rachel puts her hands on her hips, "How do you think of Cooper?"

"I think of him as the father of my nephew, nothing more nothing less." Heather assures her.

"And how do you think of Mouth?" Rachel asks turning full on to face her.

Heather looks over at Mouth who's looking down at his feet, "I think I could love him." She says softly, "Honestly love him. Not because he's a great friend either, but because he's a great person. And because he amazes me." Mouth looks at her.

"I do love you," He says gently, "I just need to make you see that you love me too. And that's one thing that this weekend is about for us." Mouth turns and takes steps forward, "It's about not being afraid. Not worrying about anything. Everybody knows your pregnant Heather, it's time to embrace it. To flaunt that beautiful sexy pregnant body." He reaches a hand out and touches her cheek, "No more fear."

Heather leans her head into his hand, "No more."

Everybody is speechless, even Bevin seems to pick up that this is not a moment to say anything. They feel almost like they are intruding and yet nobody gets up and moves. Lucas wraps his arms around Payton, as Chase holds Brooke closer, Nathan squeezes Haley's hand and Skills puts his arm around Bevin. Mouth steps forward putting a hand on Heather's stomach looking down at it. He hadn't actually been allowed to see it; she had always been under the cover or what not. Gently he strokes her stomach, smiling. "You have to take of yourself. These little guys or girls or guy and girl need you." He looks at Heather, "You are the only one who can get through this pregnancy. We all want to help you, but you have to let us in. All the way in, tell us your fears, tell us the excitement. Tell me what I can do to make this easier."

"Just be there." Heather says with tears in her eyes.

Mouth still rubs her stomach gently. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're my forever and someday you will see that."

"How can you know that already?" Heather asks.

"Because I can't breath when I'm around you, you take my breath away. Because you make me smile, and you make me cry. Because I go to bed at night and I dream of you, and I wake up and I think about you. And I done that before I ever kissed you. I feel alive with you, and it has nothing to do with sex. Ever part of me tingles with excitement, just because you're near me. And for the first time, I can't imagine my life without you. I see all the things I want to do and accomplish and I see you standing beside me. You, and these babies." Mouth pulls her gently closer, wipes tears from her eyes, "Because the world melts away when I'm near you."

"Then I think I have a problem." Heather says softly.

"What's that?" Mouth asks looking into her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you too, and I'm pretty sure it's not hormones." Heather says before closing the space and kissing him passionately, Mouth wraps his arms around her embracing the moment.

Finally Lucas clears his throat, "Sorry to like interrupt but….."

Heather and Mouth break apart, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Are you kidding?" Haley asks, "That's exactly what I want. A kiss like that."

Mouth puts his arm around Heather and she leans into his chest, "I could help with that," Nathan says.

"You better tonight," Haley smiles over at him.

"I think we started a sex epidemic," Heather laughs.

"It's about time you got somebody you love dog." Skills says nodding toward Mouth, "And for the record, I approve."

Heather laughs, "Oh well, I'm so glad you do. I would hate for you not to."

"No dog, it ant like that," Skills says seriously, "It's just Mouth has gotten his heart broken, but I got a feeling you ant gonna do that. Granted you pregnant, so I figure somebody done broke your heart."

Heather looks around, "I can't hide this pregnancy anymore huh?"

"You shouldn't feel like you have to Heather." Lucas says.

"I just didn't want to take anything away from Rachel. I mean she needs the help, or whatever. The support, she was hospitalized not me." Heather says sighing.

"Heather, we need to talk." Rachel says, "Away from everybody." Rachel turns and heads for the kitchen, but turns back, "Everybody stay put."

Heather follows her sister, "What? Mad that I proclaimed my love for Mouth?"

"No," Rachel sighs slightly, "Do you really think you have to take care of me this go round?"

"What? Of course Rachel." Heather says, "I have to be there for you."

"Heather, when I had the first surgery, and Mom and Dad wouldn't come home do you remember what you did?" Rachel asks as Heather looks down at the floor, "You set by my bed the whole night before the surgery. You held my hand the whole time in the hospital until finally they put me to sleep. You were the first face I saw when I woke up. And when I came home, you measured my meals. You made sure I ate, and then when I puked you cleaned it up. Not ounce did you complain, to my million complaints. But when the weight started to come off, I guess I got cocky because I tried to push you away. When I finally got the new body, I thought I deserved all the guys. My goal was always to be a little bit prettier and little bit thinner, a little bit more of whatever. But I was so wrong. All those guys, they didn't love me. It was just sex, and nothing more. I partied, I drank, I ran wild, and the only saving grace I had was when you would show up and take care of me again. The only person in the world who knows what I went through is you." Rachel wipes tears. "But that person she's gone. The partier the wild child, I don't want to be that person anymore. Sure I still want to have fun, I'll go out every ounce in while I know I will. It's a hard change to stop it all. But I'm going to. Because I have an awesome baby boy on the way. One that I couldn't love more." Rachel holds her hand up to stop Heather from speaking, "Let me finish." Rachel takes a deep breath, "You're my sister, my twin. I know you are scared. You're scared that you're not going to be good enough for those babies, you're scared of giving your heart to Mouth, you're scared that you won't fit with those people in there, and you miss our parents although you never show it. You're a sucker for love, because you believe so strongly in it. Heather, this is my chance. Let me share my world with you, let me help you. Let me be the sister that I should have been a long time ago. Because you can't keep taking care of me. You have two beautiful babies on the way; you have to take care of you. And I know you haven't been eating because when you worry you don't. When you are busy trying to make sure I pass my classes you forget. Don't let these babies suffer, because I went out parting and got knocked up. Don't let them pay for my past mistakes. I'm okay, and I'm going to stand on my own two feet. Please, let me help you."

Heather blinks back the tears to no avail they fall anyways. "I'm just so use to being the strong one, I forget that every ounce in awhile I have to let you take the lead. I hate to see you hurt, and you know I feel your pain. I would do anything for you, you're my sister. But sometimes it hurts so bad, the fear get so intense. I want these babies to be healthy, but I can't seem to shake this fear. It keeps telling me that I'm not good enough. That I am not going to be a good Mom, because just look at our Mom." Heather is know sobbing, Rachel steps forward and takes her into her arms.

"All those fears are normal. It's all normal Heather; I'm going through it too." She says gently.

Lucas appears in the door way, Rachel looks over. Slowly the whole gang comes into the room. Brooke puts her arm around Heather's back and leans in, "You two aren't alone. You never were." She says softly. Slowly the whole gang gathers around to hug the sisters, Heather still sobbing slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke nocks on Heather and Mouth's open door, finding Heather setting with her ipod. "Hey girly, I got you something. I was going to give it to you at the party but, then everything got screwed up."

Heather sighs, "Yeah the party was a mess." She says laying her ipod down. "I should have known better."

"You were trying to help. I'm just sorry that Payton freaked out." Brooke says. "But lets not worry about that, open this."

Heather takes the package, "What is this?"

"Well we all thought we would go out to the club, and we wanted you to come. And I bought this about a couple ago for you when we went shopping." Brooke says smiling.

"Has it really been two weeks? I can't believe I'm eighteen weeks pregnant." Heather says with a sigh.

"I can," Brooke smiles, "Four and half months is a big thing right?"

"Well, it's a big thing to be pregnant." Heather laughs. "But four and half months means at my next appointment I have a good chance of finding out what these two are."

"Heather that's great! Then I can start designing their wardrobe. I already started designing for Rachel's little guy." Brooke smile broadens. "Know open it."

Heather shakes her head and opens the package finding the dress that she had looked at in the store, "Brooke!"

"I went back for it." Brooke says smiling.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Heather exclaims.

"Grab a shower, put it on and meet us down stairs in forty five minutes, we're going out to eat before we go to the club." Brooke says before getting up and leaving.

Heather does as she's told, walking to the top of the stairs. Rachel comes to join her, wearing a beautiful red dress, which highlights her baby bump. Both girls start down the steps and all eyes turn to them. Skills whistles, while Lucas hoots and Nathan smiles broadly. When the reach the bottom Chase breaks away from Brooke and gives both girls a kiss on the cheek. Mouth steps forward taking Heather's hand, "Purple is your color." He smiles.

"Is pregnant a good look on me?" She asks with a laugh.

Mouth puts his arms around her, "Pregnant is the most beautiful look on you."

Heather leans her head against his chest, "Thank you."

"Lets go guys," Nathan says leading Haley out of the house.

Together they all make their way to the restaurant. Lucas pulls the waitress aside and asks her to bring each of the girls a rose, then gives her the money. He makes his way to the table and sets down. "What were you doing?" Haley asks.

"Oh nothing." Lucas smiles.

The waitress comes to take their order, and afterwards brings their drinks. Setting a rose down by each girls. "What are these?" Brooke asks looking up at her.

"Ask your friend," the waitress nods toward Lucas.

"You did this?" Brooke asks.

"Well this weekend is about having a little fun and relaxing and I thought I would treat you girls to a rose." Lucas says putting his arm around Payton.

Heather smiles, "Thank you Lucas."

The girls all thank him, "But this does mean I get to dance with all of you." He smirks.

"You want to dance with somebody who's five months pregnant?" Rachel laughs.

"Yes I do." Lucas assures her.

The rest of dinner is fairly quiet, and they make it to the club before to late. Mouth grabs a seat with Rachel and Heather. "So half way through for you Rachel."

"Huh?" Rachel looks confused.

"Twenty weeks, that's how far a long you are right?" He looks at her.

"Yeah how did you know that?" Rachel laughs slightly.

"Well, you are two weeks ahead of Heather, and she's eighteen weeks this week." Mouth shrugs.

Heather smiles, "You are way too involved in these pregnancies."

"No, I'm not." Mouth looks over and smiles, "I'm just a sucker for a beautiful girl."

"So which one of us suckered you?" Rachel raises an eye brow.

"Hmm," Mouth turns in his seat to put his arm around Heather, "I'm afraid Heather won."

"Well I would say so; you are sleeping with her tonight." Rachel laughs.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Thanks Sis, needed to hear that one again."

"Hey for the record, I approve," Rachel says with laugh.

"Me too. I mean of you and Cooper. He's good for you." Heather says.

"Thanks, I kinda like him." Rachel leans back and puts her hand on her protruding stomach.

"Did you know I wasn't supposed to know it was twins until I was like twenty weeks?" Heather asks suddenly.

"Then how come the doctor told you?" Rachel asks.

"Well it's not like that; I mean he wasn't supposed to realize it or whatever. By this point he would most likely just be suspecting it if he hadn't picked up the second heart beat. To be honest, part of me wishes he had waited." Heather says.

"Why?" Mouth asks.

"Because then I wouldn't be so worried about how I'm going to split my time between then both." Heather sighs rubbing her stomach.

Skills approaches, "Heather, dance with me." He says extending his hand to her.

Lucas makes his way over to Rachel, "Come, you promised me a dance." He holds his own hand out to her.

Heather and Rachel get up, allowing themselves to be lead onto the floor.

"So tell me how you hid that." Skills says when they are on the dance floor. It's a slow song so his arms are wrapped loosely around her.

Heather shrugs, "Everybody was paying attention to Rachel."

"Do me a favor," Skills says seriously, "Don't hid this Heather. Don't hide yourself."

Heather looks at Skills, "Thanks."

Lucas holds Rachel much the same way Skills holds Heather. "You know, you were beautiful before the pregnancy, but something has changed."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Rachel says puling back slightly.

Feeling her tense in his arms, Lucas shakes his head, "No, I'm saying you are more beautiful. You've changed."

"Yes I have," Rachel sighs, "No more party girl for me."

"That's good, you're going to be a good mother Rachel." He says gently.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asks.

"Because, you've changed during the pregnancy. You are thinking about somebody other then yourself, you've grown up." Lucas says.

"I try but it's not that easy. I mean what do I know about having a baby?" Rachel asks.

"I thought Rachel Gatina new it all?" Lucas laughs.

"I guess this is one thing Rachel Gatina doesn't know." Rachel sighs.

"Then learn it." Lucas says as the song stops.

Skills and Lucas lead Heather and Rachel back to their seats. Pulling Payton and Bevin out onto the floor. All together the group has a wonderful evening. But by eleven Heather and Rachel are yawning. Mouth is the first to notice, but soon the others are noticing too. Finally they gather together and head back to the cabin. When they get there, Lucas says, "Why don't we start a fire?"

"MMM," Heather says wrapped in a blanket leaning against Mouth's chest, "That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah it does," Brooke agrees.

"You aren't too tired?" Mouth asks wrapping his arms around Heather and placing his hands on her stomach.

Heather snuggles closer, "No, I could just lay here in your arms forever."

Lucas and Nathan start the fire. Chase sets on the floor, Brooke wrapped in his arms and a blanket wrapped around them both. Nathan sets down, Haley lays her head in his lap, and he strokes her hair softly. Bevin sets on Skills lap, and finally Lucas sets with his arms around Payton. Rachel is curled up in a blanket at the other end of the couch, with a cup of tea. Nobody says anything for a long moment. Lucas looks down into his arms to find Payton sleeping, looking around he finds that all the girls are sleeping peacefully. But when he turns to Rachel she's staring into the fire. Wrapping his arms tighter around Payton he doesn't want to ruin this moment. He breathes in Payton's scent deeply, closing his eyes. Mouth strokes Heather's stomach gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Then laying his head onto her shoulder, still gently stroking her stomach. Chase strokes Brooke hands with his thumbs. Nathan gently strokes Haley's hair, running his finger down her cheek. Skills holds Bevin as close as he can get her. Rachel's eyes grow heavy and she sets her cup down. Slowly she drifts off as well. It's a long time before Lucas sighs from contentment. "We should get them up to bed." He says softly. Slowly the guys gently wake the girls, and they head up to bed. Mouth gently wakes Heather then Rachel…..

Heather is the first one to wake up the next morning, still wrapped in Mouth's arms. She slips out of then and gets into the shower. Today is Sunday the last day of the trip. They would have to leave this afternoon. After her shower she gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen, and is surprised to see Lucas already there cooking. "What are you doing up this early?" She asks.

"Cooking, you hungry?" Lucas asks smiling at her.

"Starving," Heather laughs. She sets down, and rubs her stomach. "Man, feels like I got an octopus in my stomach."

Lucas watches her, "The babies?"

"Yeah, they are always active this time of the morning. Mostly why I get up." Heather says smiling.

"They'll get more active." Lucas says setting a plate down in front of her. "How are you? I mean dealing with the rape and stuff."

"I'm good, I'm glad I haven't seen him. But I have to let that go. I have to just be seventeen and pregnant, and worry about that." Heather says as she takes a bite.

"Me and Brooke had a scare last year. She thought she was pregnant, but she wasn't. I was so scared. It was like I saw my whole life flashing before my eyes." Lucas sets down with a plate of his own.

"I don't think I've allowed that to happen. Yesterday was the first time; I admitted that I'm scared. The first time I allowed myself to cry because of this pregnancy. And I'm glad." Heather says. "It's not that I don't want or love these babies, I just get scared sometimes."

"But you know you always got us." Lucas says.

"I know, Lucas." Heather says taking another bite. "This is really good."

"Thanks," Lucas says taking a bite. "You want some more?"

Heather smiles, "Please?"

Lucas gets up and gets her some more, just as Rachel comes into the kitchen, "Do I smell food?"

"Figures it would be the two pregnant girls that would find their way to kitchen first." Lucas laughs, grabbing another plate.

"Of course," Heather says as he sets a plate down in front of each of them.

"I'm glad to see you eating," Rachel says looking over at Heather.

"That's her second plate." Lucas smiles.

"Good job Sis!" Rachel smiles at her.

"I was hungry this morning okay?" Heather says with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? We're glad to see you hungry." Lucas says setting back down. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry. But I know I have to eat, and I'm actually hungry this morning. Or should I say these two are?" She asks setting back and placing a hand on her stomach.

Lucas puts a hand on her stomach as well, "I'm glad to see you doing so good."

"You're not the only one," Rachel says. "I was worried too."

"Okay enough both of you," Heather says eating the last of her breakfast, "I ate, I'm fine. And that's all that matters."

"I still wanna know how you hid that thing," Skills says coming into the kitchen, "cause know that I look at you, that thing ant small."

Heather groans, "Thanks a lot Skills."

"I meant it as a complement. You gonna go back to hiding it when we get back to school?" He asks.

"Nope, I think I'm just going to let it go." Heather says.

"Good for you," Lucas says.

"Yeah, cause that means I'm not the only fat girl in school," Rachel smiles.

Payton comes into the kitchen yawning, "Hey Baby."

"Hey," Lucas says standing up to pull her into a hug as Rachel smiles.

"What is that?" Heather looks over at her.

"Nothing just she said baby and the baby moved." Rachel laughs.

"Aww," Payton says coming over to put a hand on Rachel's stomach, "Hello to you too baby."

"Dylan," Rachel says as Payton makes her way to get come breakfast. All eyes turn to her, "The baby's name is going to be Dylan." She smiles.

"When did you decide that?" Brooke asks from the door.

"Last week, me and Cooper decided." Rachel turns to look at her.

"I like that name." Heather says getting up. "I'm going to see what's taking Mouth so long, and maybe curl back up with him, if I can't drag him out of bed."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Haley says coming into the kitchen followed by Nathan.

Heather shoots them a smile before leaving and heading back to the room. She finds Mouth still sleeping and moves the cover back. Softly she climbs under them and lies next to him. She feels his arms wrap back around her and smiles. Heather snuggles in close feeling him kiss the top of her head. "Breakfast is down stairs." She says softly.

"Did you eat?" He asks.

"Yes I did, enough for all three of us." She says as he moves his hand to place it on her stomach.

"I'm glad." He says softly, looking at her. "Have they been moving?"

"Yes," Heather nods. "Feels like an octopus. But it seems to get stronger by the day."

"Good, you've came a long way in a short time." Mouth says. "Last night was awesome."

Heather sighs from continent, "I know."

"After you feel asleep I just watched you sleep. Resting my hands on your stomach, and you were the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Mouth kisses her forehead as she looks up at him.

"Mouth, I don't want this to change." She says almost so softly he doesn't hear her.

"Don't want what to change?" He asks.

"I don't want us to change when we get back. I'm not hiding this pregnancy anymore, and I don't want to hide us." Heather says.

"About time you let the world in on this secret." Mouth says as there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Heather asks looking toward the door.

"It's me," Payton says. 'We were all going to go out on the dock for an hour or so, then get ready to leave."

"Okay." Heather says.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to come." Payton says, "But if you are preoccupied then…"

Heather and Mouth laugh, "We'll meet you there."

Payton smiles and closes the door. Heather and Mouth pull themselves out of bed. He gets dressed as she watches smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Mouth says.

"Well, you got to see me; I figured the least you could do is let me watch you." Heather says.

Finally he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. "When you are ready we'll do whatever you want. But I'm not going to press you for sex, just whenever you are ready."

Heather nods kissing him, "Thank you."

"Lets get down stairs." Mouth says.

Together the two of them make their way down stairs and onto the dock. Laughter can he heard a mile away from the group. For the thousandth time this weekend Heather thinks about how good it feels to just be here with these people. To be normal, and not worried about being seventeen and pregnant. How good if feels to just be seventeen…

Heather was late to her second period the following Monday. When she comes in all eyes move to her. She takes a deep breathe and mumbles a sorry to the teacher.

"Where were you?" He turns and asks.

"The bathroom." Heather says setting down.

"Next time you really need to speed it up." He says before turning back to the board.

"Well, I'm so sorry I had to piss!" Heather says rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Gatina is there a problem?" the teacher asks looking at her.

"No, no problem, just pregnant and had to take a piss." Heather says aggravated.

Mouth looks over at her, "Heather calm down."

"Ms. Gatina, one more outburst and I'll ask you to leave class. And next time please try to get to class on time." The teacher says.

"Well maybe you should tell the baby pressing on my bladder to stop!" Heather says, "And stop staring at me!"

"Ms. Gatina!" the teacher says.

Heather gets up grabbing her books and getting up to leave. Mouth gets up and meets her at the end of the row, "Calm down sweetie." He says.

"No! I don't want to calm down. I can't do this Mouth. All these eyes, all these people looking at me like I'm slut. Like I can't keep my legs closed, and then teachers yelling for me being late." Heather is sobbing slightly.

Mouth pulls her into his arms, "You can do this. Just believe me okay?"

The teacher makes an annoyed sound, "Take her into the hall."

Mouth leads Heather into the hall, and waits until she's gathered herself back together. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, I was pissed off and everybody has been staring at me today and…" Heather sighs.

"They are staring because you are so beautiful. And he wasn't yelling Sweetie, you just have to explain to him that you're pregnant, and you have to go to the bathroom more often." Mouth says, pulling Heather back to him. He rubs slow soothing circles on her back until he feels her completely relax. "Know lets go on back in there."

Heather sighs deeply, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, because you have to face this okay?" Mouth says leading her back into the classroom.

They take their seats and Lucas leans over, "Melt down over?"

Heather nods, smiling slightly, "Melt down is over."

The rest of class goes over without a hitch. Heather manages to pay some attention. She meets Rachel at her locker, "So you going to tell me about this melt down or what?" Rachel asks arms crossed.

"It was nothing, hormones I guess." Heather says with a sigh.

"As long as you're okay." Rachel says watching her.

Heather pulls out her book and smiles at her sister, "I'm okay." She says then turns to see a group of girls watching them. "Or I was."

Rachel's eyes follow Heather's, "Don't worry about those bitches." Rachel says.

"How do you do it?" Heather asks with another sigh.

"I just don't pay any attention." Rachel says putting her arm around Heather. "Come on we got health next."

Heather allows Rachel to lead her to health class. "Today, we are talking about pregnancy" the teacher says.

Rachel laughs, "You're not serious?"

Heather rolls her eyes, "God can this day get any better?"

"I am serious Ms. Gatina," The teacher looks at Rachel.

"Don't you think you're a little late, kinda now a lot about that one." Rachel smirks.

"Ms. Gatina, this is a health class. If it bores you then I'm sorry, however you do have to have this class." The teacher says. Rachel shrugs. The teacher goes on to teach the class, causing both Rachel and Heather to raise their eye brows several times. Rachel dozes off while Heather doodles on her notebook. Over all it wasn't that bad. "Know we are going to watch the video of a birth. I warn you if you are squeamish you might want to leave know, however I do ask that Heather and Rachel stay." He looks over at them.

"How bad can it be?" Rachel asks looking over at Heather.

"I donno Sis." Heather says.

The teacher puts the video in and immediately Rachel takes her comment back. Both girls look slightly horrified at the video. When he said it was graphic, he understated. By the end of the class Heather and Rachel are both basically running out of the class room. "WOW!" Lucas says when Heather about runs over him, "What has you to so upset."

"Um, health class just showed a video of a live birth." Rachel says looking around rubbing her stomach, "God kid do you ever sleep?" She looks down.

"Guess the video didn't go over so well." Brooke says coming up to them.

"No, not so much." Rachel says still rubbing the spot the baby was kicking.

Heather takes a deep breath, "It's okay." She puts her hand on Rachel's stomach, "make you a deal," She leans down and speaks quietly to Rachel's stomach, "I'll give you all the ice cream you want tonight if you'll just give Mommy a break."

Rachel laughs when the baby stops kicking, "We're holding you to that one."

Heather puts her hand on her lower back, "Well good cause I'm going to keep it. Know lets forget that video and go get something to eat."

"Sound good to me." Rachel says as they make their way to the cafeteria.

As always they all meet up at one big table outside. Heather and Rachel's minds are still on the video, and both are quieter then usual. "Cooper said he might come over tonight," Haley says pulling Rachel out of the thought.

"Oh good." Rachel smiles, "It's been a few days since I saw him."

"You want me and Mouth to get lost?" Heather asks, stealing a fry off of Mouth's plate.

"No, it's fine." Rachel smiles.

"Good fry?" Mouth asks.

Heather turns to smile at him, "One of the babies wanted a fry." She says reaching for another one, "And now both babies have had one."

Everybody laughs, "Well what the babies want the babies get. But I'm worried more about Mommy." Mouth says. "You seem like you're a million miles away."

Heather sighs, "I'm fine, it's just been a bad day."

Mouth rubs her back, "Baby, is there anything I can do?"

"Give birth for me?" Heather says with a slight laugh.

Mouth raises an eye brow, "Um, well…. If I could…"

"Dog, you know you want to." Skills says smiling.

Heather rubs her stomach. Rachel notices and puts her own hand on Heather's stomach, "You okay Sis?" She leans in and asks so that nobody else hears.

"Yeah, they are just moving. And I can't help but think about that damn video." Heather sighs.

"Okay no more talk about that video. None, we're not far enough a long to be worrying about that." Rachel assures her.

Heather forces herself to pay attention and join into the conversation around her.

Finally it's the end of the day. Heather makes her way into the house followed by Rachel and Brooke. Heather takes a set on one couch, Rachel taking the other end and Brooke curling up on the other couch. "My head is pounding." Heather says.

"You don't this it's migraine do you?" Rachel looks at Heather.

"I donno," Heather lays her head over and closes her eyes.

"Want some Tylenol?" Brooke asks. Heather shakes her head no, and Brooke glances over at Rachel.

"Tylenol won't do anything for it, if it's a migraine." Rachel says getting up. "I'll be right back."

Brooke gets up and follows Rachel, "She okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just going to call the doctor and see what we can give her." Rachel says dialing Dr. McClain's number. "Yes this is Rachel Gatina, I need to speak to Dr. McClain please."

"Ms. Gatina," Dr. McClain says, "What can I do for you?"

"Heather isn't feeling well, I think she's getting a migraine, I was wondering if there is anything I can give her for it?" Rachel asks.

"Sure, I'll call something in." Dr. McClain says. "A mild sedative."

"Thank you." Rachel says.

"Is there anything else she's complaining of?" Dr. McClain asks. "Pain of any other kind?"

"No, just that her head is pounding and when I asked if she thought is was a migraine she said yes. She's had them for a while." Rachel says.

"It was in her history, I want you to watch her for any signs of pain. If you have any questions then please call me back. Pre-term labor can often effect young mother's especially those carrying twins." Dr. McClain warns.

"Right," Rachel's heart is racing.

"But I'm sure it's nothing." Dr. McClain assure her.

"Thank you," Rachel says hanging up the phone, "He's calling something in to the pharmacy. He wants us to keep an eye on her for any other signs of pain or labor." She looks at Brooke slightly scared.

"She'll be fine." Brooke assures Rachel, "Call Mouth and having him come over, I'll stay home and help keep an eye on her. I'm sure Chase won't mind."

"Thank you." Rachel says.

"Tell Cooper to pick up the medicine on his way over." Brooke says, "I'm going to get Heather upstairs."

Rachel nods, she calls Mouth and Cooper. After getting Heather comfortable, Brooke calls Chase.

Chase picks up his phone, "Hello?"

"Chase it's me Brooke." Brooke says.

"Excited about studying tonight?" He asks.

"Um, actually I'm kinda staying home. Heather isn't feeling well, and Rachel's kinda freaking, and Mouth and Cooper are coming, but I don't know for how long and I don't want to leave. I'm sorry." Brooke says.

"Hey it's fine, why don't I come over?" Chase asks.

"You would do that?" Brooke asks smiling.

"Well yeah, and I do have two younger siblings, I might be able to help somehow." Chase says.

"I would be forever thankful." Brooke says.

"Give me half an hour." Chase says.

"You got half an hour." Brooke says and hangs up.

Rachel is setting in the bedroom watching Heather when Mouth comes in. "What's wrong?"

"Migraine," Rachel says.

"Ouch," Mouth looks at Heather, "I new something was wrong. She hasn't been herself all day."

"The doctor said to watch her for signs of pre-term labor, but I just realized I have no clue what I'm watching for." Rachel lets a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Mouth says hugging Rachel before setting down next to Heather, he moves the hair out of her face gently. Slowly he lays down and takes her into his arms.

Cooper stops at the pharmacy before heading to Rachel's. When he gets there Brooke points him to Rachel and Heather's room. He finds Mouth and Heather curled up on one bed and Rachel on the other. He makes his way over to Rachel. "You okay?"

Rachel hugs him, "Yeah, just worried about her. Did you get the medicine?"

Cooper holds up the bag, "Sure did."

"Good," Rachel sets up. "I need to wake her up and give her one."

Cooper nods, "I'll go get some water so she can take it."

Rachel gets Heather up and makes her take a dose of the medicine, then allows her and Mouth to lay back down. Rachel watches until she's asleep then makes her way down stairs to where Cooper is setting on the couch. Brooke and Chase are setting at the kitchen table studying. "It's been a long time since she had a migraine," Rachel sighs.

"What brought it on?" Cooper asks as Rachel sets down and he wraps his arms around her. She leans back and closes her eyes. For a moment he thinks she isn't going to answer.

"Stress, for the most part." Rachel finally says. Rachel falls silent again, and it doesn't take long before she is sleeping.

Brooke makes her way up stairs to check on Heather. She finds her sleeping, and sighs in relief. Mouth still has his arms wrapped protectively around her. Chase slips his arms around her waste. "She okay?" He asks and Brooke nods. "Think I could get a peak at Brooke Davis's bedroom?"

Brooke turns in his arms wrapping her own arms around his waste and smiling up at him. "I think you could Chase Adams." Brooke says leading him into her bedroom.

Chase looks around, "Nice bedroom. Big bed." Chase grins.

Brooke sets down on the edge of the bed, "Big enough for two people, shames it's only me."

Chase closes the gap between them, kissing her gently. "We could change that." He says against her lips. Gently he lays her back, kissing her passionately…..

Brooke woke up in Chase's arms the next morning, moaning in pleasure. She turns over to face him, and finds him smiling at her. "That was an interesting night."

"MMM, the best one I've had in a while," Brooke smiles fingering his still bare chest.

"Glad I could please you." Chase leans down and kisses her. "Can't believe I go deflowered by Brooke Davis."

Brooke pulls back, "What?"

"You were my first Brooke," Chase looks into her eyes, "I thought you new that."

"No, I didn't." Brooke says biting her bottom lip. "Do you regret it?"

Chase pulls her closer to him, "Not at all.'

Brooke snuggles into his chest. "Me either," she whispers wanting to steal just a few more minutes.

"We should get ready for school." Chase says finally.

"But I'm so comfortable, and this bed is so warm…" Brooke puts on a pouty face.

"I tell you what, get up and get ready and I'll make sure you stay warm." Chase says.

Brooke pulls herself into a sitting position, "Join me for a shower?"

Chase grins, "That's kinda what I was hoping for."

Together they get up and get into the shower.

Rachel is woke up by somebody moving beside her in bed. She turns to see Cooper setting up. "Going somewhere?" She asks sleepily.

"Just thought I would start breakfast." He says looking at her.

Rachel turns back to look at the bed opposite her own. "Thanks for staying."

"I wouldn't leave you, with you that worried." Cooper says softly.

"I think that's the first time in forever that a man has shared my bed, and us not have had sex." Rachel turns back to look at him.

"Last night wasn't about sex, you needed to feel safe and the only way I could do that is to hold you." Cooper kisses her softly on the cheek. "I'm going to start breakfast, why don't you come on down ounce you've showered?"

Rachel nods, watching him get up and leave she sighs. Again her eyes move to the bed beside hers. Mouth's arms are wrapped protectively around Heather, who is snuggled into his chest. She sighs and get up, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She climbs under the water and lets it run over her. Finally after washing off, she climbs out and gets dressed. When she gets back into the bedroom she finds Mouth is no longer in the room. Heather is setting up propped up on the back of the bed. "Feeling any better?" Rachel asks.

"Just tired know." Heather says with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sis, it's not your fault you got a migraine. Are the babies moving?" Rachel asks setting down.

A smile creeps onto Heather's face, "Yes they are."

"Good, I want you to stay home, and stay in bed today." Rachel says.

Heather nods, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Just rest." Rachel says.

"But first I want breakfast." Heather says with a smile.

"Then lets go get breakfast." Rachel laughs.

Together the two sisters make their way into the kitchen, to the sound of laughter. Brooke's laughter ringing louder then anybody's. They glance at each other seeing Chase setting at their table, sharing a giggle. Everybody sets down to breakfast, talking, chatting and laughing among themselves…..


	6. Chapter 6

A month passes quietly in Tree Hill. Lucas and Payton seem to get closer by the day, as do Brooke and Payton. Chase spends as much time at the house as Brooke does. Heather jokes with him that she's going to give him the other spare bedroom, to which Brooke insist he can share hers. Mouth spends the majority of his time at the house as well. He and Heather seem to get along great. Cooper is back and forward between racing and spending time with Rachel. She's use to it, and goes about her time spending it with friends. Haley and Nathan also have come around more to Heather and Rachel. Heather is twenty two weeks pregnant, and Rachel twenty four.

Heather sets up in bed, rubbing her side, "Okay you two no fighting while Mommy is trying to sleep."

Rachel opens her eyes, "You not sleeping either?"

"I was, until these two decided to start fighting." Heather rubs her stomach yawning.

"Yeah well, this one is awake too." Rachel points to her big belly. "Want ice cream?"

Heather thinks for a second, "Actually peanut butter sounds better."

Rachel smiles, "Come on you, let's go." Rachel gets up.

Heather puts her feet over the side of the bed, lifting herself up and following Rachel down stairs. "You excited about finding out the sex's tomorrow?" Rachel asks after getting the ice cream out.

Heather sets down with the jar of peanut butter, "I don't know."

"You hadn't thought about it?" Rachel asks.

"Everyday, I'm just not sure if I'm excited or nervous." Heather says sticking peanut butter into her mouth.

"Well, I'm excited. I've known for weeks that this little one is a boy, but I can't keep calling them baby a and baby b." Rachel says with a laugh.

"Ouch!" Heather puts her hand on her stomach.

Rachel looks alarmed, "You okay?"

"Yeah one of them just gave me a good swift kick in the rib, and it hurt." Heather sighs.

Rachel smiles bending over putting a hand on the top of Heather's stomach, "Be nice in there."

Heather laughs, looking down at her stomach, "The more active they are the more real it becomes."

"I hate to tell you, but it's real alright, so this one." Rachel says placing a hand on her own huge belly. "So what did Mouth's parents say?"

"They were pissed, understandably, but I think in the long run they came around. He's eighteen, I'm eighteen. There's not much they can do if we want to see each other." Heather says setting the peanut butter back down.

"Well personally I think the two of you are good together, and he loves you. And he loves those babies." Rachel says.

"So is Cooper going to the doctor tomorrow?" Heather asks, watching Rachel put the last spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

After swallowing she says, "Yup, he's insisting on it."

"How cute." Heather says.

"It's cute," Rachel smiles.

"Ready to go back and try this sleep thing again?" Heather asks.

"Sure, maybe we pacified these three," she says pointing to each belly.

"Well these two are sleeping again." Heather smiles.

Heather and Rachel are up early the next morning. Mouth and Cooper soon join them, with breakfast in hand. "God I love you." Rachel says smiling at him.

"Hmm, me or the food?" Cooper teases.

"Both," Rachel says reaching up to kiss him.

"Good cause I was going to take that food if you said it was the food." Cooper grins.

"You really want to try and take food away from me?" Rachel cocks an eye brow causing Cooper to laughs.

"I couldn't do that you and our child." He says wrapping his arms back around her.

Mouth watches Heather pour glasses of juice. He makes his way up behind her messaging her lower back for her. "You trying to put me to sleep?" She asks turning in his arms.

"Maybe," he smiles at her. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Great!" Heather says smiling broadly. "Although the babies are pretty active."

Mouth puts his hand on her stomach stroking it gently, "Can't wait to feel it."

"Guys," Rachel says, "We should eat and get going."

Heather nods, handing out the juice as they all set down to eat. Finally they all climb into one car and head to Dr. McClain's office. Rachel and Heather sign in and take their place between the two guys. Mouth takes Heather's hand and gives it a squeeze. Heather puts her other hand on top of her stomach, "Thanks for coming."

"Where else would I be?" Mouth looks over at her.

Rachel leans her head over on Cooper, "Can't wait to see this little guy again."

"I can't wait to see him to begin with." Cooper says with his arm around Rachel, and his other hand on her stomach.

"Ms. Rachel Gatina," The nurse calls.

Rachel stands with help from Cooper, shoots a smile back at Heather then follows the nurse. "Well need to get another weight," the nurse says steering Rachel onto the scale. "Looks like another six pound which brings you up to twenty six pounds, perfectly normal."

"Yeah great," Rachel says sighing. "I'm huge, and I'm only six months!"

"You're beautiful," Cooper says kissing her forehead.

Rachel glares at him, "Why don't you carry this kid for a while?"

"Because I wouldn't be nearly as beautiful pregnant as you are?" Cooper suggests.

"Shut up," Rachel says rolling her eyes. She sets down and lets the nurse take her vitals, then goes into the exam room. She changes, telling Cooper that since he got her into this he might as well stay while she changed. The doctor comes in smiling at her.

"Ms. Gatina, how are you today?" Dr. McClain asks.

"Does fat count?" Rachel asks.

Dr. McClain hides a smile, "You're right on track I assure you." He looks over at Cooper, "Are you the father?"

"Yes," Cooper holds his hand out.

"He's the one that done this alright," Rachel shoots him a look.

"Has the baby been active Rachel?" Dr. McClain turns back to her.

"Yes, problem being, it's active when I'm sleeping." Rachel says.

"That is usually the way it goes. Other then that how are you feeling, hurting, cramping anything?" Dr. McClain asks.  
Rachel shakes her head, "No nothing like that. I feel great to be honest, if these damn hormones would leave me alone."

"They get worse before they get better," Dr. McClain says, "Why don't you lay back?" Rachel does and he feels her stomach. "Feels like the baby is a good size, I'm just going to measure you." Dr. McClain pulls out a tape measure and measures the length of Rachel's stomach. "Know lets get a look at the baby, then I want to do an internal exam." Dr. McClain says pulling the machine to him.

"Go get Heather," Rachel says looking at Cooper.

Cooper nods, "Okay." Cooper goes out to get Heather and Mouth who join them for the sonogram.

"Is the whole gang here?" Dr. McClain asks, Rachel nods "Then lets see this little boy," He says putting the jelly on her stomach. He then puts the probe on, and immediately the sound of the heart beat fills the room, "He looks good. See, there's the head, you can see him sucking his thumb, there's the heart and the other arm. There's the boy parts," Dr. McClain says pointing. "He looks good."

Everybody smiles, as Rachel and Heather wipe tears from their eyes. "Okay," he says wiping the jelly off Rachel's stomach, "Lets get Heather's vitals while I do the internal exam on Rachel." Dr. McClain says.

Heather and Mouth leave so they can get her weight and such as Dr. McClain moves to examine Rachel. She puts her feet in the stirrups, and closes her eyes. Cooper takes her hand and she squeezes it tightly. "You okay baby?" Cooper asks softly.

"Yeah," Rachel looks up at him. "Ouch!" She says closing her eyes again. "God that hurts."

"I know Rachel, but it's got to be done." Dr. McClain says gently, "Just relax and it'll be over soon."

Rachel takes a couple deep breathes and tries to relax. "Just squeeze my hand if you need to baby." Cooper says leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Finally Dr. McClain sets back and pulls the gloves off, "All done Rachel, you can set up and get dressed. Everything looks really good so far."

Cooper lets out a sigh of relief. "See Baby, I told you everything was okay."

"I know," Rachel says setting up.

"Okay I'm going to examine your sister." Dr. McClain says standing up. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No I think I'm good," Rachel says.

"Then get dressed, and I want to see you back in one month." Dr. McClain says before leaving.

Heather is setting in the examine room, looking over at Mouth. "Twenty nine pounds?" She says again.

"You don't look like you've put on that much weight." Mouth says hiding a smile.

"But, I can't believe I've put on twenty nine pounds!" Heather says again.

"How are we today Heather?" Dr. McClain comes in smiling.

"How's Rachel?" Heather asks setting up straighter.

"She's fine, I asked about you." Dr. McClain says.

"I'm good," Heather smiles, "I really am, but I've been taking it kinda easy."

"That's good, you will tired out more then Rachel probably. Any cramps? Migraines? Anything like that?" Dr. McClain asks.

"No, not since the last migraine." Heather shakes her head, "And the babies have been super active."

"That's good," Dr. McClain smiles. "How about you lay back and we measure you and see how the babies are?"

Heather lies down, "In other words you want to get them stirred up." She smiles at Dr. McClain.

"Yes, I guess that is what I mean." Dr. McClain laughs, "I'm just going to feel around on your stomach." Softly he presses on Heather's stomach, "Good, I can feel where both babies are laying." He says, pulling out a measuring tape, "This is just to see how big you've gotten." He measure the length of her stomach, "Good length, you're right on track for twins at twenty two weeks." He smiles. "Are we calling everybody in for the sonogram?" He asks.

Heather smiles, "Why of course!"

Mouth makes his way out to get Rachel and Cooper. Dr. McClain has the machine set up and is ready to start when they get back. "Okay, let's see what we got here." He says moving the probe on Heather's stomach as two heart beats fill the room, "Here's baby A, you can see the head, and it also seems to be sucking it's thumb. We want to know what we are having?" He looks at Heather then at Mouth.

"Yes!" Rachel says.

Heather laughs, "Yes we want to know."

Dr. McClain looks back at the screen, "Well it's moving around, but let's see. Looks like baby A is a boy. Know lets see about baby B." He moves the probe, "There's the head, there's the heart, this one looks like it's flipping us off," Everybody, Dr. McClain included laughs, "And it would appear to be a… girl. You have one of each."

"One of each?" Mouth smiles, "That's great!"

Heather laughs, "It's awesome, as long as they are both healthy that's all that matters."

"They look perfect, and I'm glad to see that they've both put on weight. Both seem to be about the same weight. And both are healthy as far as I can tell." Dr. McClain says.

Rachel smiles, "You know what this means?"

"What?" Heather asks raising her head to look at her.

"It means that Brooke's going to freak out. She's going to have a baby girl to dress up." Rachel says.

Heather smiles, "Well, I'm pretty sure she's got a few ideas for the boys too."

"Yeah, I know she showed me the sketches." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I hate to break up the girl talk, but I have to do an internal exam." Dr. McClain says.

"You have to?" Heather makes a face.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. McClain smiles sympathetically.

Heather sighs, "Okay, I'll be right out then." She says.

"Why don't I stay?" Rachel asks, "Me and Mouth both will stay."

Heather nods, and Rachel takes her place on one side, while Mouth stands on the other. Both took a hand, as Heather put her feet in the stirrups and Dr. McClain started. She closed her eyes and let a moan escape her. She takes several deep breathes trying to calm herself, "Sis, just calm down. You don't want to send yourself into a panic attack." Rachel says, "Squeeze my hand."

It doesn't take long before the doctor is done and Heather and Rachel are on their way.

"Okay we were good, feed us." Heather says looking from Cooper to Mouth.

"She's right, we promised to feed them." Cooper says taking Rachel's hand.

"Then we must feed then," Mouth says putting his arm around Heather.

"So what do you want?" Cooper asks climbing behind the wheel.

Heather and Rachel decide the want to go to Karen's café, and ten grab a movie. They would simply skip school today.

Heather sets up in the bed, sweat pouring off of her, and breathing hard. She puts her hand on her chest and closes her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. Mouth feels the movement and sets up too, "You okay?" He asks. He can't see her in the dark, but he can feel her shaking next to him.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" Heather says swallowing hard.

Mouth wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, 'It's okay, I'm right here."

Rachel stirs in her own bed, "What are you two doing?" she asks sleepily. She pulls away from Cooper and sets up to look over in the dark. She turns on the light beside her bed.

"I had a nightmare is all." Heather says leaning into Mouth.

Cooper sets up slightly as well, "About what?"

"Some psycho trying to take my babies." Heather says closing her eyes.

"I told you not to take her to that damn movie!" Rachel slaps Cooper's chest.

"It wasn't that scary!" Cooper says rubbing the place where Rachel hit him.

"Look I'm sorry!" Heather says, "Just go back to sleep."

"It's okay Heather; you can't help it that you had a nightmare." Mouth says rubbing her back.

Brooke appears at the door, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, go back to bed." Rachel says. "Cooper gave Heather a nightmare."

"I didn't give her a nightmare!" Cooper says.

"He's right Sis, he didn't." Heather says. "It wasn't the movie; I've been having it for two weeks know."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brooke says putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it's not a big deal." Heather says with a sigh.

"What are you doing baby?" Chase appears in the door way. "Is everything okay?"

"YES!" Heather says, "GO BACK TO BED!"

Chase is taken aback, "Okay then." He says backing out and heading back for Brooke's room, followed closely by Brooke herself. Rachel lies back down, Cooper wrapping his arms around her. And Mouth holds into the Heather until finally she goes back to sleep as well.

Rachel doesn't really hate school, to tell the truth she's good a school. Always has been. She just never really tried before. She never had a reason to care, however this baby had given her reason. Haley had agreed to tutor to, just to make sure she passed her classes. Cooper insisted that she actually go to class. She makes her way to the last class of the day surprisingly not all that tired. She new Heather was though, she could tell. Slowly she sets down next to her, "So you were up and gone early this morning." She says.

"I had to do something." Heather says looking over at her.

"And you mind telling me what that something was?" Rachel asks.

"Yes I do actually." Heather smiles.

"You are so no cool!" Rachel says turning in her seat to face forward.

The teacher stands before them, "So how well do you know your classmates?" He asks. Everybody mumbles something. "Well, today's class is all about getting to know them. I know you're all seniors however there is still time to get to know your classmates which is why, Nathan is going to hand me his hat." Nathan hands it over, "This half of the room," He points to Heather's half, "Write your names on a piece of paper, and drop it in here. Then this side will draw names."

Everybody does as they are told, "Okay Mouth who do you have?"

"Haley," Mouth says.

"And Nathan?" the teacher asks.

"Payton," Nathan answers.

"Rachel?" The teacher looks at her.

"Um, I got Heather." Rachel laughs,

"Okay trade with the person in front of you," The teacher says rolling his eyes.

"Bevin" Rachel smiles.

"And Skills?" The teacher asks.

"I got Heather." Skills says looking back at her.

"Okay, take a camera and a list of instructions," the teacher says ounce everybody has teamed up, "And I'll see you in one hour. You can't leave the campus."

Heather and Skills…..

Heather meets up with Skills. "So this should be fun." She smiles at him.

"Should be something alright." Skills laughs.

"Where do we go first?" Heather asks following Skills.

"Why don't you choice?" Skills says.

"Well it won't be far that's for sure," Heather says leading him to the cafeteria.

"So first we are supposed to tell each other something personal." Skills says.

"I guess telling you that I'm twenty two weeks pregnant is off the list huh?" Heather smirks.

"I'm afraid so." Skills says, "I got mine, I really want to go to college. But without a scholarship I ant going nowhere but to my Pop's plant."

"That sucks," Heather says looking down at her belly.

"Yeah well, don't worry bout me, I'll be fine." Skills says watching her.

Heather takes a deep breathe, "Something personal for me would be that I can sing."

"You can sing?" Skills says with slight laugh.

"Yeah, I used to sing all the time, but then one of my best friends was murdered. We always sang together, so after she died I stopped singing." Heather looks over at Skills.

"Dang girl, sound like you had it complicated." Skills says rubbing her back slightly.

"Naw, just something that happened." Heather says.

Together the two set there for a long moment. "Okay next thing is do an impression." Skills says, before going into his impression causing Heather to laughs. "Ya know I don't know if I ever heard you laugh like that, less it was a weekend we spent at the cabin a while back."

Heather smiles, "That was a good weekend."

"Yes it was. That's the weekend you decided to share this pregnancy with the world. You ever look back and want to go back?" Skills asks.

"You mean to before I was pregnant?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, I mean this can't be easy on you or Rachel." Skills says.

Heather gets up, taking a deep breath and trying to think of an answer, "That's a hard question Skills. I mean if I did go back, I wouldn't be here with my sister and my friends. I would probably still be sleeping around with whoever was available. But as it is I am here. Yes this is going to be life altering and yes it scares me, but part of me is just so excited. These two new lives that I created. I share my body with them, and I'm attached. But then again I worry that I'll turn out like my own Mom. Bitter and distant and angry. Do you she hasn't called? I called her when I found out about the pregnancy and told her and my Dad that I'm pregnant and they haven't even called. They just put more money in the accounts for me and Rachel. They know she's pregnant too, but when she was in the hospital, my Mom actually said that she hoped Rachel lost the baby. I don't want to be that person Skills. One that one day wakes up and no longer loves her children." Heather blinks back tears, "Damn hormones" she adds.

Skills laughs slightly but turns serious, "I saw a change in Rachel right away. She was different the minute you showed up. From what I know you've always been right there. And to me a person who could do that for they sister. She gonna do that for her kids too. I don't think you got anything to worry about Girly Girl, cause these babies got a lotta people looking out for them. But they got one of the best Mamma's they could ask for." Skills stands and touches Heather's arms gently.

"You are a pretty amazing person yourself Skills. If these babies grow up to have half the compassion you have, I'll be very proud of them. There are so many qualities in the people around me that I want these babies to pick up on." Heather smiles at Skills. "But whatever they are like, it's good to know people like you are watching out for them."

"So the next question is where you wanna be in ten years." Skills says looking at the paper. "I wanna be playing ball. It don't matter where, just as long as I on the court shooting some hoops."

Heather smiles, "I think you'll be somewhere doing that. You're too good not to Skills." Heather takes his hand and leads him out of the cafeteria grabbing her jacket from her locker she leads him outside before saying anything. Slowly she sets down at the table they all share. "Right here is where I want to be."

"You wanna be a Tree Hill High in ten years?" Skills asks raising an eyebrow.   
"No, but I want to be among my friends. I've never felt safer then I do when I set at this table and we are all laughing and joking and cutting up. It's selfish and I know it, but I can't help but not want to lose you guys. To want to keep you. Even though I want you to go and make all your dreams come true." Heather watches Skills set down beside her.

"What about you? Don't you have dreams that you want to come true?" Skills asks softly.

"Yeah, I want to do something amazing. I'm not sure what yet, but something that will make everybody stand up and say 'look, she done this and she done it with two babies'. I want to make a mark in this world, although I have no clue how to do that." Heather says.

"You gonna figure it out." Skills says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so Skills." Heather looks over at him. "So what's next?"

"Says tell you're partner a secret." Skills says.

"A secret huh?" Heather thinks for a second.

"Yeah, here's something I ant told anybody yet, I got a full ride to college." Skills says suddenly.

"Skills!" Heather jumps up, "That's great!"

Skills stands up and hugs her, "Thanks. So what kinda secrets you hiding?"

Heather shivers slightly, "Lets go back in first." She says.

"Okay, don't want you catching a cold." Skills says leading her into the building.

They walk down the hall quietly for a good ways. "You already know I'm scared about the babies. I guess my secret would be that, I am really thankful to be here and be graduating with my sister. I mean it's great to be graduating with you all, but since day one of pre-K, I've dreamed of graduating with Rachel. For a while I just dreamed she would graduate. But know not only are we both graduating, but we get to do it together." Heather looks over at him.

"That's really awesome." Skills says. "Okay, so I got an idea for your picture, check it out, why don't you raise up your top and let us see that belly? Show off where those babies are growing?"

Heather laughs slightly, "Why?"

"Cause that's a big part of who you are." Skills says.

Heather slowly nods her head, "Okay then, and for yours I want to see you holding a basketball."

"Deal, show me skin sexy." Skills says causing Heather to laugh.

Heather raises her shirt, showing her protruding belly and Skills snaps a picture. They then head off to snap one of him taking a shot…..

Bevin and Rachel….

Bevin watches Rachel lean against the locker, "So tell me something personal." Bevin says.

"Something personal?" Rachel says. "The baby is kicking the shit outta my ribs."

Bevin laughs, "No tell me something really personal."

"That is really personal." Rachel laughs too. "You go first."

"I think I want to marry Skills." Bevin says.

Rachel's eyes get big, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean I think I could see myself with him for the rest of my life." Bevin says.

Rachel sighs, "Something personal huh?" Bevin nods, "How's this, when I got this new body, I thought for sure that every guy would bow down to me. But the truth is they ended up using me. I was like a piece of meat, and all they wanted was sex. I never felt anything with any of them. Till Cooper. Something changed, and I screwed up."

"But aren't the two of you back together?" Bevin asks.

"We're trying for this little guy's sake." Rachel says rubbing her belly.

"So you're only doing it for the baby?" Bevin asks.

"No, I mean we were at first, but somehow it seems like we are falling back into some form of a relationship." Rachel says feeling the baby kick her ribs ounce more, she lays her head back against the lockers, "Do you ever sleep kid?" She asks.

Bevin smiles, "You should be glad he's active." She reaches out slowly and touches Rachel's stomach, "I know you said no touching, but I just had to." She says smiling her hand still placed on Rachel's stomach.

"So what's next on the list?" Rachel asks pushing herself off the lockers.

"To do an impression." Bevin says.

"I don't know any." Rachel says, "Unless screaming like my sister counts."

"What?" Bevin asks.

"She's been having horrible night mares." Rachel says sighing.

"That's why she looks so tired?" Bevin asks.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be okay." Rachel says nodding her head, "We all are."

"Right, well I don't know any impressions either so we could always skip that one." Bevin says.

"Good idea." Rachel agrees, "What's next?"

"Something that worries you or your afraid of," Bevin says. "I'm afraid that when I get into the real world, I won't make it." She says, "Not that I ant smart enough, sure I act dumb but honestly I am smart. It's just easier to play dumb. But out there I can't do that."

"You'll do great out there," Rachel assures her. "I'm afraid of this," Rachel rubs her huge belly. "I'm afraid I ant gonna be good enough Mom. I never really had a mother figure around, or a father figure. I've never even held a baby." Rachel says.

"My Mom says it come with time." Bevin says. "I think you'll do great Rachel, look at how far you've came already. I mean from getting high in the bathroom stalls to drinking shots and not remembering where you were."

Rachel sighs, "But I miss that sometimes. Well not that exactly, but being just a carefree kid."

"I think we all do Rachel." Bevin says. "Next question, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"I don't." Rachel says. "I just see today, and that's all I can see. The future is simply too scary to think about. Right know I focus on just getting through today."

"I see myself being happy. Maybe having a couple kids, maybe having a business of my own." Bevin says, "But over all I see myself happy."

Rachel leads Bevin into an empty classroom, "I hope we are all happy in ten years." Rachel sets down rubbing her huge stomach. "I do see myself getting back to pre-baby weight."

"You'll do that in no time." Bevin says with a smile. "Next we tell each other a secret."

Rachel puts her feet into a chair resting them, "I guess my secret would be that I feel safe here. I feel like nothing can go wrong as long as I have my friends and Heather. And yet I miss my parents."

Bevin sets silent for a long moment, "My secret is that the only reason I am not valedictorian is because Haley beat me by one point."

Rachel looks at Bevin, "Seriously?"

"Seriously, but it's not like I wanted it." Bevin shrugs.

"Wow." Rachel says, "That's a big thing Bevin."

"Yeah kinda." Bevin says, "So about these pictures?"

Rachel stands up, "I got an idea for yours, why don't we put you on the stage in the gym like you are actually giving a speech?"

"Sounds good, and for yours I want you to strike a model pose." Bevin smiles. Together the two make their way to take the pictures.

Mouth and Haley…..

Mouth sets down in the tutor center, "So something personal huh?"

"Yeah, I guess mine would be that I'm really kinda sad that high school is almost over." Haley says setting looking at him.

"Mine would be that, I'm madly in love with Heather. She's amazingly strong, she's been through so much. And for ounce she loves me. She takes my breath away, and makes my heart beat faster all at ounce." Mouth slightly blushes.

"Aww, Mouth's in love. Seriously though, it's great Mouth. Heather and you are good together." Haley smiles at him.

"Okay an impression." Mouth says thinking, he does an impression of a sports announcer, "You've never heard of him?"

"Sorry," Haley says with a laugh. She does an impression of Ashley Olson, "I know horrible right?"

"Not at all." Mouth smiles. "Next thing is admit something that worries you or your afraid of." Mouth thinks for a minute, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be enough for Heather and the babies. That somehow I'm going to lose them, she's going to wake up and realize she could do so much better then me."

"But she can't though Mouth." Haley says, "It doesn't get much better then you. I'm afraid that I'm going to fall flat on my face at graduation." Haley says playing with a paper on the table.

"No you won't. You'll do great, and I can't wait to hear your speech." Mouth smiles at her.

"I can't wait to write my speech," Haley laughs. "What's next?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Mouth reads the paper, "I see myself married to Heather raising those two beautiful babies. My babies."

"I see myself and Nathan happy. Him playing ball, maybe having a couple kids." Haley smiles, "But happy mostly."  
"I think you will be. Nathan is so lucky to have you." Mouth says, watching Haley smile. "A secret is next."

Haley smiles even broader, "I'm pregnant" She says.

"What?!" Mouth asks.

"I'm pregnant." Haley repeats, "I just found out this morning. Only Nathan knows."

"Haley that's awesome congratulations!" Mouth gets up and hugs her. Slowly he pulls something out of his pocket, "I'm going to ask Heather to marry me." He says showing her the ring.

"When?" Haley asks.

"I don't know for sure, but before the babies are born I think. I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her, and I know she's ready." Mouth says.

"I want to take a picture of you with the ring." Haley says, "She's going to say yes I can feel it."

"And I want a picture of you teaching. Cause I know that's what you want to do." Mouth says.

Together Mouth and Haley take their pictures.

Rachel sees Heather leaning against a locker, watching Skills dance laughing. Bevin hollered, "Hey Baby, you better be saving those dances for me." And Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Together they made their way to where Skills and Heather were standing.

"You ant jealous are ya Baby?" Skills asks wrapping his arms around Bevin, "Cause you now I only got eyes for you."

"You guys all done?" Rachel asks taking a place beside Heather.

"Yup, all done and turned in you guys?" Heather asks.

"Yup, just got back from turning it in. Wonder what everybody else is doing?" Rachel says watching Skills twirl Bevin.

"Probably not dancing in the halls." Heather says with laugh.

"So check it, it's Friday night and I thought maybe we could all get together and go out." Skills says.

"Where you wanna go Baby?" Bevin asks.

"I donno, I just wanna go somewhere. Feels like forever since we all just went somewhere. And it ant gonna be long for we graduating and ant gonna have time to just hang out. Specially with those two being pregnant." Skills says pointing to Heather and Rachel.

"I wouldn't mind going out and having a little fun," Heather smiles.

"I could use some fun," Rachel agrees.

"How about we all meet up for a movie at our house?" Heather says. "I know it ant going out, but it would be all of us together having some fun."

"That is the best idea since the last one I had." Skills smirks.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Well then." Just then the bell rings forcing the four friends to say goodbye for know. Heather makes her way over to her locker, by which Mouth is waiting. She gives him a quick kiss going about the usual routine, when she hears somebody say her name behind her. She freezes hand mid-reach for a book, slowly she turns to look at who said the name. "Adam?" She says quietly.

"What the hell you doing here girl?" Asks a tall dark headed young man, stepping forward forcefully. Heather freezes she doesn't say anything her heart pounding, "I ask you what the hell you were going here bitch!" He steps forward grabbing her before Mouth can step in. On the other side of the hall Lucas hears the commotion, turning to see what is happening.

"Stop it! What are you doing here?" Heather's voice is shaky. "Let me go please!"

"I asked you a question bitch!" Adam slams her against lockers hard causing her to lose her breath.

Mouth grabs him yelling, "Stop! What are you doing? She's pregnant for God's sake!"

Adam turns on him grabbing him; he throws him against the locker then, punching him. Mouth tries to fight back but it's not use. Adam is twice his size; he pushes him to the floor, kicking him over and over. All Mouth can do is curl up in a ball, Lucas comes from behind Adam grabbing him around the neck. Adam swings at Lucas, colliding with his jaw, Lucas stagers, but come back punching Adam in the jaw. Nathan joins in, helping Lucas and together the two brothers take him down. Heather makes her way to Mouth, tears falling down her face and fear running through her. She cries for him to wake up, but he doesn't open his eyes. Brooke pulls Heather back so that the nurse can check him; while Rachel's shaky hands dial 911. Bevin puts her arms around Rachel, who sobs into them. While Haley checks on Nathan and Payton makes sure Lucas is okay. The paramedics arrive rushing Mouth, who is still unconscious to the hospital. The police are called and Adam is taken into custody, while Nathan and Lucas are questioned. Brooke puts Heather and Rachel into her car, trying to keep calm herself, and drives to the hospital. Ounce there they are showed to the waiting room, and slowly the basketball team, cheerleaders, and other's join them in their wait. Strangely the only sound heard in the crowed room is the sobbing of the three girls setting in the chairs up front. Rachel, Heather and Brooke……

Lucas arrives at the hospital to find his mother already waiting. She hugs him first, saying how thankful she is he's okay, then pulls back and slaps him. Lucas shakes his head as his mother goes into her speech about fighting and his heart and all of the things that could have happen. Gently he puts his hand on his mother's shoulders stopping her. As she falls silent ounce more Lucas's eyes move over the waiting room. There is nobody talking. The cheerleaders try, unsuccessfully, to calm Rachel, Heather and Brooke. The basketball team gather in another corner, each head dropped as though in prayer, parents set huddled together, trying to gather strength, teacher silently watch over the students who seem distract, and finally his eyes land ounce more on the three sobbing girls in the front row. His eyes move over Brooke, who normally does not show this amount of emotion. However he new Mouth was one of her best friends. Her eyes look up to meet his, and he understands that she is not only crying to Mouth, but for the two broken girls at her side as well. His eyes then move over to Rachel, who sets back, her hands resting protectively over her stomach. He watches as she tries together herself, but can't seem to stop the tears. He sees her look sideways at her sister, moving her hand to hold Heather. Then Lucas Scott's eyes fall onto Heather. There had only been ounce that he had seen her this broken. The night of the rape. His heart ached for her, knowing that she would blame herself. He watches the tears flow down her cheeks and her shoulders move as she sobs. Lucas feels Payton's hand on his arm and turns to look at her. Without a word he takes her into his arms. Nothing needs to be said. Everybody in the room knows what the others are thinking.

Haley finally gets Rachel to stop crying, rocking her gently back and forward. She dials Cooper's number telling him what has happened and that he should get to the hospital immediately. She looks at Nathan across the room, seeing his busted lip and black eye she sighs. Finally Rachel pulls back and Haley gets up, walking over to set by her husband. Slowly he pulls her to him, kissing her temple gently. She rests her head against his chest not bothering to speak.

Chase sets rubbing Brooke's back gently. Her head is in her hands, but her sobs have softened. Slowly he rubs circles in her back saying soothing words.

Two hours pass slowly. Heather's sobs have stopped, and yet the tears still fall. Gently she lifts herself, pushing her sister's hand off of her. She makes her way into the hallway leaning against the wall for support. Heather closes her eyes, wishing to be anywhere but here. She hears Lucas approach; she knows it's him by the soft sound he makes. He doesn't say anything just stands guard for a long moment beside her until finally, Heather turns and wraps her arms around his waste, burying her head in his chest. "You didn't do this" he says softly to her. "This is not your fault." Lucas sees the doctor approach, and pulls Heather back into the waiting room. Payton comes to wrap her arms around him as well, but one arm still remains protectively around Heather.

The doctor looks at each face, "Marvin is awake. He stable, but he suffered a concusion, two broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Luckily we were able to stop the bleeding, and he is now awake, I ask only that you go in small groups to see him. Don't upset him please." The doctor says, "He's in room 314, and he's asking for Heather." With that the doctor leaves. A huge sigh of relief, and of breath that nobody had new they were holding, went through the room. Rachel stands grabbing Brooke's hand and together they both hug Heather…….

_Note: okay so hope you like this, you'll get to see the part where Heather sees Mouth in the next chapter, but gosh she chapters are long lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Heather made her way back to Mouth's room. Everybody had gone home hours ago, it was late. However Heather had simply refused to leave. He's setting up staring into space when she gets back. Slowly his head turns when he hears her enter, "I thought you went home."

"No, I couldn't leave you. I just went to get some juice." Heather says setting back down.

"Baby you have to go home and rest." Mouth says reaching a hand out to her.

"I'm fine," Heather assures him taking his hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Mouth says.

Heather looks away for a second before sighing and saying, "Anything Mouth."

"Who was he? An old boyfriend?" Mouth asks, as Heather averts her gaze.

"No, his name is Adam. Five and half months ago, I was on my way to visit Rachel. I stopped of in Charlotte," Heather gets up and walks to the window looking out as she talks, "Somebody told me about this party and I went. This cute guy came up talking to me, I was drinking and I let him lead me to a room." Heather turns back to face Mouth. "I need you know that I was different then, I wasn't the person I am know." Mouth nods, not sure where she is going. "We were making out, and he slipped his hand up my shirt, immediately I told him no, but he held me down. Before I new it, he was inside of me. I screamed but nobody could hear over the music, finally somebody pulled him off of me. The cops were called; I was taken to the hospital. He served four months, got out a few weeks ago, but I thought I was safe. There was no way he could find me here. I worked so hard to put that behind me." Heather wipes tears from her eyes.

Mouth pats her bed beside him, "Baby he raped you this isn't your fault. Come on know, set down." Mouth waits until Heather has taken the seat. "Heather I new you had past, but past doesn't change how a I feel about you. And this is not your fault. It's not your fault that some jackass attacked us. Are you okay though, the babies?"

Heather leans against him gently, "We're fine Mouth. I was just so scared for you."

"Where are my clothes?' He asks with his arm around her.

"Over there," Heather points.

"Could you get the thing in the front pocket on the right for me please?" Mouth asks.

Heather lifts herself oft the bed, and goes to retrieve a small ring box from Mouth's pocket, "What is this?" She asks handing it to him.

"I planned on getting down on one knee Heather, but I can't do that right this second. But I want you to know that you are my forever, nobody will ever change that. Nobody will ever stop what we have started. I love you with all of my heart, and I know you love me. I want to be there for you through it all. And it doesn't matter that we both have flaws, we complete each other and you know it. I want us to be family, you, me, and those babies that are growing inside you. It doesn't matter what happened or happens, we'll get through it. Marry me Heather." Mouth says opening the box.

"Oh my God Mouth!" Heather looks at him tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes Baby, say that we can be a family, a real one." Mouth searches her eyes.

Heather smiles slightly shaking her head, "You are my forever Marvin Mouth McFadden, and I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you." She steps forward as he pulls her into a kiss, not carrying that his rips are hurting. Slowly she pulls back and allows him to place the ring on her finger, "I love you." She says.

Rachel turns over for the thousandth time tonight. Her mind just wouldn't shut off. Heather being thrown against the lockers, Mouth being beaten, Heather not leaving the hospital. She feels Dylan kick in annoyance to his mother's sleeplessness and sighs. Slowly she slips out of Cooper's arms to set on the edge of the bed. Finally Rachel raises herself and makes her way down stairs to the kitchen. She gets herself a drink and goes to set on the couch. "Okay kid," She says looking down at her stomach, "Here's the deal. Mommy is a little worried about Uncle Mouth, and who that jackass was that attacked him and Aunt Heather was." She pauses, "Probably shouldn't say jackass to you huh?" Rachel sighs, "I'm new at this whole Mommy thing. I never planned it this way, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do. I didn't expect to love you. Nor did it ever cross my mind to love your father again, but honestly the more time I spend with him the more I find myself falling, and I just know I'm going to screw up. Because that's what your Mommy does she screws up. See I used to be fat. I mean really fat, and I had surgery to lose the weight, and I got skinny. I thought that would cure me, that guys would fall all over themselves to be with me, and a few did. But most of them just wanted sex. I was like a freaking piece of meat, and then I met Cooper. Daddy to you. And everything changed. I love Cooper and that may be what scares me the most. I'm not good at depending on anybody but me." Rachel hears a noise at the door and turns to find Cooper watching her.

"Talking to him?" He asks.

"That was a privet conversation thank you." Rachel says watching Cooper.

"Well," Cooper says setting down beside her, "It sounds like you are a little insecure. And it's okay to be, especially about us. Rachel I love you, and I love our son. It doesn't mean I'm ready to commit to anything, but it does mean that I've see you grow from a seventeen year old girl who threw us off a bridge to an eighteen year old woman, who amazes me. I can't believe you are the same person, but all of these changes are good. We just have to take this slow, and steady. We can't rush into anything." Cooper softly touches her face.

Rachel closes the distance between then kissing him passionately, "Just promise me you aren't going to run."

"I won't if you won't" Cooper says pulling her even closer.

"I won't" Rachel says as they fall back onto the couch careful not to land on her stomach. Slowly and carefully Cooper moves to where he is on top of Rachel, careful to watch her protruding belly, he braces himself kissing her. "Lets go back to room:" She says against his lips and he pulls her up leading her back to the room.

Nathan wakes to the sound of Haley being sick, he sighs and gets up. "How long have you been sick?" He asks when she finally sets back.

"I got up about an hour ago." Haley says leaning her head against the sink. "I'm okay though it's just morning sickness."

Nathan sighs, 'I just hate to see you sick Hales."

"I know, but it'll be worth it." She says touching her stomach lightly.

Nathan is about to say something when the doorbell rings. Reluctantly he leaves Haley to answer it finding Lucas there. "Hey Bro." He says.

"Hey Nate," Lucas says setting inside, "Wanted to check on you."

"I'm okay, just a fat lip and a black eye." Nathan survey's his brother, "You broke your hand?"

"No, just sprained it." Lucas says, "They put him in jail. I stopped by this morning and filed my charges. Thought I would see if you were going to."

"Why, can't he file charges against us if we file against him." Nathan asks.

"Nope, it was defense, and this guy really needs to go away for awhile." Lucas sets down.

"What was that with Heather?" Nathan asks setting down next to Lucas, 'Why did he go after her?"

"Because he raped her and she filed charges." Lucas says without thinking.

"What?!" Nathan looks sideways at Lucas.

"Remember when I came back and told you about the girl that got raped?" Lucas asks with a sigh.

"Yeah," Nathan nods, "It was Heather?"

"Yeah, but she asked me not to tell anybody and I didn't see the need in putting her through everybody knowing." Lucas puts his head in his hands, "But if I had, then maybe just maybe Mouth wouldn't be in the hospital."

"You couldn't stop this man; it's not your fault. But I'll go down later and file charges, you're right this guy needs to be jail. Especially slamming a pregnant girl against a locker, he could have hurt the babies." Nathan's thoughts lead him back to Haley.

"Well, when I left last night she was okay." Lucas assures his brother.

"Yeah but still…" Nathan sighs.

Haley appears in the door way, "Everything okay?" she asks seeing the two brothers.

"It's fine, but I'm gonna go file charges against this Adam guy. We really need to keep him away from Heather and Mouth." Nathan says getting up and wrapping his arms around Haley, "And you."

"Nathan, he's not after me, but I am glad you want to put him away for Heather and Mouth's sake." Haley leans into his chest.

Lucas notices the pale look on Haley's face, "You okay Hales?" He asks getting up to stand by them.

"Fine, just morning sickness." Haley says dismissingly.

Lucas's eyes grow big, "Wait morning sickness? That would mean that you're…."

"Pregnant," Nathan finishes.

"Wow," Lucas says.

"You could try congratulations" Haley laughs slightly.

"Congratulations," Lucas smiles and hugs Haley then bumps fist with Nathan.

"Thanks man," Nathan says.

"Look I'll get outta here and let you rest Hales, but I'll stop by later to check on you." Lucas says hugging her ounce more before turning and leaving.

Chase watches as Brooke paces back and forward in front of him. "I could open it, or I could let Rachel. She loves opening my mail. But I can't be to chicken to open my own mail know can I?" Brooke stops looking at him.

Chase smiles gets up and wraps his arms around her, "Baby just open the letter."

"This is a big deal Chase, huge. If Victoria Secret wants to franchise 'Close over Bros' then my clothes will be in every store." Brooke says looking at the envelope in her hand.

"And if they don't, then you'll be in every store anyways. You'll make it Brooke Davis, this letter won't change that. It's just that this could make it easier." Chase says pulling back and taking her hands in his, "Brooke Davis, I love you no matter what that paper says, and I am very proud of my girl okay?"

Brooke takes a deep breath, and then opens the letter. A slow smile crosses her face and Chase matches it. "I got it!"

"Baby that's awesome!" Chase hugs her.

Brooke kisses him passionately, "I love you Chase."

Chase pulls her close to him, "I love you Brooke," he says against her lips.

Skills was hooting hoops at River Court when Bevin showed up, "Been to the hospital this morning?" She asks as he sinks the ball.

"No, not yet." He says sighing and setting down. "Just can't bring myself to go."

"Baby, Mouth is your friend." Bevin says.

"And he got attacked for no good reason." Skills says looking at her, "What's the point in it?"

"There isn't a point," Bevin says, "It's a useless attack."

Skills sighs, "Mouth ant never hurt anybody, and for somebody to do that it's just…."

Bevin lays her head over on his shoulder, "I know baby, but he's going to be okay, and that's what matters."

Skills wraps his arms around Bevin and together they set there for a long time….

Heather stretches in her chair when she hears Rachel and Cooper come in. "Hey Sis," She says sleepily.

"You should be home resting." Cooper says looking over her.

Heather rolls her eyes, "Morning to you too Cooper."

Rachel sets down next to Heather hugging her sideways, "So, how are my niece and nephew?"

Heather rubs her belly, "Active, they seem to know something is wrong."

Rachel puts her hand on Heather's stomach, "Yeah well, they're smart kids."

"How's my Dylan?" Heather asks rubbing Rachel's stomach.

"He's good," Rachel smiles.

Mouth opens his eyes and looks over at the girls, "Hey beautiful, I thought you were going home." He says holding his hand out to Heather. "Hey Rachel."

"I couldn't go home, I forgot I rode with Brooke." Heather says taking his hand.

"You should have called I would have picked you up." Cooper says looking her over.

"Nope, I was fine right here." Heather assures him.

"Well you are coming home with us." Rachel says firmly.

"She's right, go home." Mouth says.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Cooper says looking at Mouth's brused face.

"Like somebody opened up on me." Mouth says with a laughs, then cringes as his ribs hurt.

Heather see it and moves to his side, "You okay?" she asks reaching out her left hand to cup his face.

Mouth nods, "Fine." He says as the pain subsides, "Just can't laugh."

"Is there um, anything you think we should know?" Cooper asks raising his eyebrow.

Heather looks at him confused for a second, "Huh?" she says. Rachel notices the ring and grabs Heather's hand, "Oh that." Heather smiles.

"Yes this!" Rachel says, "When did he ask you?!"

"Last night," Heather says pulling her hand back.

"I've been wanting to for the last couple weeks, but I wasn't sure." Mouth says rubbing Heather's back. "I love her Rachel."

"This is awesome!" Rachel grins, "I can't believe this!"

"Congradulations guys," Cooper smiles.

Heather hugs Rachel, "Thank guys," Just then Heather lets out another yawn.

"Okay you, time to get home. And we aren't taking no for an answer," Cooper says.

Both girls hug Mouth, and Cooper leads then out the door. On the way home Heather falls asleep, and Cooper is forced to wake her up in order to get her to bed. Finally he and Rachel tuck her in, and make their way down to the kitchen to fix lunch. Soon they are joined by Brooke and Chase, who has also went to visit Mouth. Brooke tells them about the Victoria Secret deal, and Rachel in turn tells them about Heather and Mouth's engagement. Together the four of them eat lunch and enjoy each other's company.,,,,

Mouth was released the next afternoon, much to the delight of Heather. He decided to just stay at Rachel's since his parents were working all day anyways. Heather bustled around, happy as a lark. Finally Rachel told her if she didn't set down, she was taking Mouth home! Heather set down, but not for long. Adam remained in jail, deciding to take a deal. Two years of jail and no further contact with any of them. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly everything and everyone resumed their normal life. Two weeks passed quickly, and Mouth had already moved in with Heather, Rachel and Brooke. He and Heather had taken her parents big bedroom, to allow themselves some privacy. Although often times Heather could still be found napping in Rachel's room after school. Cooper had reluctantly left for a month long tour for his racing.

Rachel set happily munching on pretzels dipped in chocolate, reading up on her English homework when Heather and Mouth entered. "That's not what I'm saying Heather." Mouth said sounding rather exasperated.

"Then what are you saying Mouth? That I'm fat and hormonal and out of control?" Heather puts her hands on her hips.

"NO!" Mouth runs a hand through his spiky hair. "I just think you are a little emotional. It's only a picture."

"Of you and another girl!" Heather says.

Rachel raises an eye brow, "Huh?" He says setting side her book to focus on the fight in front of her.

"She's my best friend!" Mouth protests.

Tears form in Heather's eyes, "I thought I was supposed to be your best friend."

Mouth takes a deep breath, "Baby you are. Shelly is just a friend there's nothing to that picture. I love you and only you." Mouth steps forward wrapping his arms around Heather, "You know that."

Heather leans against his chest, "I know, I'm just pregnant and hormonal and insecure and…"

"You don't have to be insecure Heather, I'm here. I'm your forever remember?" Mouth says rubbing her back.

Rachel wipes a tear, "That's so sweet."

Mouth pulls back and shakes his head, "I swear I'm on hormone overload some days."

"You are?" Brooke asks entering Chase following closely.

"Yeah, between her yelling and her crying and you PMSing, I'm surrounded!" Mouth says laughing.

Brooke laughs, "Sorry Dude, you moved into a house full of girls, two of which happen to be very pregnant."

"And I couldn't love it any more," Mouth says.

"Well, I spend enough time here; only I know when it's time to go home." Chase says.

"When is that?" Brooke asks.

"When all three of you are going at ounce," Chase smirks.

Heather pulls Mouth down on the couch opposite Rachel, "Really cause I could have sworn you had moved in too."

"He's not here THAT much." Brooke says rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure about that B?" Rachel asks. "By the way Chase, I found the shirt you lost and pretended that you weren't looking for the other day."

"Oh good, that's one of my good shirts." Chase says without thinking. Mouth laughs as Heather, Rachel and Brooke all giggle. "Great…" Chase rolls his eyes.

"So what's on the agenda this fine Saturday?" Brooke asks setting back leaning against Chase's chest.

"Shopping," Rachel smiles.

"What could you possibly be shopping for?" Mouth asks raising an eye brow.

"Well, clothes for one. And we need to start getting stuff for the babies. I mean they'll need cribs, and changing tables, and dressers, and clothes, and bottles and cheese burgers." Rachel says smiling.

"Cheese burgers?" Heather laughs, "I don't think they'll need those for a little while."

"No, but it sounds really good right about know," Rachel smirks.

"Then perhaps we should stop by the diner on our way." Heather smiles over at Rachel.

"Well, while you two enjoy shopping, I'm going to River Court to hang out with Luke and them." Mouth says.

"And I'm spending a day home with Chase." Brooke raises a seductive eye brow at him.

"Hmm, a Saturday home alone with Brooke Davis what did I do wrong?" Chase asks leaning close.

"Why do you ask Chase?" Brooke asks turning to face him.

"So I can do it again." Chase says leaning in to kiss her.

"You two seriously make me sick." Rachel says watching them.

"They're cute!" Heather says.

"They're practically all over each other." Rachel says making a face.

"They're in the honeymoon phase," Heather says.

"How do you think I ended up like this?" Rachel points to her stomach.

Chase pulls back as does Brooke, "Way to ruin the mood there Rach." Brooke says.

"Sorry" Rachel shrugs.

Heather gets up and takes a seat beside Rachel, "Missing Cooper?"

"A little." Rachel sighs.

Heather reaches over and puts her hand on Rachel's stomach, "Well you know that he had to go on the tour right? He wants to be able to support you and Dylan, and he wants you to be able to get your education."

Rachel sighs, "I know, but that doesn't make it easier."

"I know Sweetie, but you have all of us, and we'll be here whenever you need us." Heather says feeling Dylan kick beneath her hand, "Practicing his jump shot huh?"

"Yeah, it was even cuter when he done it and three a.m. this morning." Rachel sighs.

Heather laughs, "Well he's gotta be good at it Sis."

"He'll be pro by the times he's six months old." Rachel smirks.

Heather feels one of her own babies stick a foot into her rib cage, taking her breath. She takes her hand off Rachel's stomach sticking it on her own. "Jealous much?" She looks down.

Rachel shakes her head, "Which one was that?"

"The boy," Heather sets back resting both hands on top of her rather large stomach.

Rachel turns facing her laying a hand on the left side of her stomach, "So that's the boy, baby A, and this is the girl," She says putting her other hand on the other side. "Or baby B."

"Yup, that's what the doctor said." Heather leans her head against the couch. "I got told I must be due any day know, the other day." Heather sighs.

"Well you do look almost full term." Brooke looks sympathetically at her.

"I feel full term," Heather looks at her.

"But you're only six months." Mouth says, "You got a ways to go Heather."

"Don't remind me Mouth. It's not that I want to give birth early it's just that I'm so big!" Heather moves to make herself more comfortable.

"I get what you're saying." Rachel says. "And it has to be harder on you because in stead of having one baby to rearrange vital organs you got two. But believe me, you can do this. And maybe let's talk to Dr. McClain see if there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable."

Heather sighs, "Maybe."

"Maybe a day of shopping will help," Rachel says pulling herself off the couch.

Heather looks up at her, "You just want the cheese burger."

"True, but that's another story." Rachel says, before turning and leaving the room. "Meet me in the car in ten minutes." She calls behind her.

Within the hour Heather and Rachel are setting in Karen's Café awaiting their food.

"Hey girls how are you?" Karen asks coming over.

"Good," Rachel smiles at her, "Hungry"

"Good that's a good sign." Karen says with a slight laugh.

After Karen has left the table Heather turns back to Rachel, "Have you thought about college?"

"College?" Rachel raises an eye brow. "Not really."

"I applied with Mouth to UNC. Figure I can start in the Spring if I have to. I just don't want Mouth to have to put it off." Heather says rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I applied to a couple, but I need to talk to Cooper about it. I mean, I need to know what he thinks, right?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah you do. But you could apply and then talk to him. I mean you could always come to UNC which is not that far away, that way you could come home on weekends bring the baby. And you would be close to Mouth and me." Heather says as Karen sets down her food. "Thank you."

Heather digs into the tatter tots, as Rachel digs into her burger. "So I was thinking," She says after swallowing her burger, "that we could always do a joint nursery. While we are still here, cause it's going to be a little while before we move, and even then we'll come home. They'll need a room here."

"Well, I hadn't thought about it, but I guess they'll be staying in the room with us. I mean the twins will be in Mouth and my room, and Dylan will be in yours." Heather says.

"You really should consider naming those two." Rachel says.

Heather laughs, "I guess so." Heather feels a cramp in her lower abdomen but simply rubs it away, the same way she has all day.

The girls talk as they finish up their meal, and head for the mall. Two hours of shopping later Heather and Rachel take time to set on a bench. "Those outfits were so cute," Rachel says.

"I know!" Heather smiles, "I almost can't wait to put them on the them!"

"Oh yes you can down girl," Rachel laughs. "Three more months."

"Only two and half for you." Heather smiles.

"I know I can't wait." Rachel rubs her stomach.

"Me either," Heather smiles. "Ouch" Heather rubs her stomach.

"What?!" Rachel sets up worriedly.

"Nothing, she just attack her brother." Heather says taking a deep breath.

Rachel laughs slightly, "You're going to have your hands full."

Heather shakes her head, "I know."

"You ready to head home?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I think we should." Heather says rubbing her back.

"Okay, come on." Rachel says getting up.

Together the two make their way home with the bags of treasures they had bought, not only for the babies but for themselves as well. Ounce home Heather says she kinda tired so she was going to go lay down.

Rachel and Brooke are setting in the kitchen when Heather gets up. "Hey girly, have a good nap?" Brooke asks brightly.

"Yeah," Heather says rubbing her stomach making her way over to the fridge.

"Don't sound like it," Rachel says.

Heather sighs, "Just kinda feeling weird."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "What kind of weird?"

"Nothing," Heather dismisses it, "So what are you two doing?"

"Looking over themes for nursery's" Brooke says showing her the book in front of her.

"Oh cool," Heather sets down and looks over the book.

"I think neutrals because that way it can be for both of us. I mean, you know." Rachel says.

Heather nods, "Neutrals for use, because we don't have room for two nursery's."

"I can't wait to show you the little outfits I have designed." Brooke smiles broadly.

"You are way to happy B, I think you should have days home with Chase more often" Rachel laughs.

"It's good to see her happy," Heather laughs feeling another cramp she tries to rub it away, but doesn't go away right away. A moan exscapes, and Brooke and Rachel look alarmed.

"Okay, I ask you again, what kinda weird are you feeling?" Rachel asks ounce Heather's breath has evened out.

"Um, just some cramps, but that was worse then the others." Heather says still rubbing her stomach.

"Maybe you should call the doctor." Brooke looks at Rachel.

"I'm fine, really. They come and go, I thought laying down would help but it didn't." Heather says.

Rachel gets up and gets the phone dialing the doctor's number. "Yes this is Rachel Gatina," she says into the phone.

Dr. McClain says, "Ms. Gatina how are you?"

"I'm good, but I'm worried about Heather." Rachel says. "She says she's having cramps."

"Cramps?" Dr. McClain says. "What kind of cramps?"

"I don't really know," Rachel sighs, "She says they are nothing, but I don't think they are. I think something is wrong."

"Are the babies active?" Dr. McClain asks.

"Yeah she said they were kicking earlier." Rachel watches her sister rub her stomach again.

"Tell you what, I'll meet you at the ER. I think she should be checked because pre-term labor is common in twin pregnancy. I just don't want to take any chances okay? I'm sure she's fine though." Dr. McClain says.

"Thank you." Rachel says hanging up, "Get ready, he wants to meet us at the ER. Says he wants to check you."

Heather sighs, "I'm fine."

"Then prove it and get ready," Brooke says, "I'll call Mouth."

"NO!" Heather says, "I'll go, but do not call Mouth."

"Fine, get ready," Rachel says. Heather sighs and gets up to get ready. "Call Mouth." Rachel looks at Brooke.

Brooke calls Mouth who agrees to meet them at the ER. Heather protest as they put her in the car, until another cramp comes along. Finally they arrive, and Heather is sighed in. There's a short wait for Dr. McClain to arrive during which Mouth and Lucas arrive. "You called him?" Heather looks at Rachel.

"He should know." Rachel reasons.

"You okay?" Mouth asks.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really. Just a couple cramps." Heather says standing and wrapping her arms around Mouth. "Sorry they bothered you Luke."

"It's no bother, we're just worried about you" Lucas says.

Another cramp runs through Heather abdomen and she takes a deep breath. "Okay these are getting old really quick." She says angrily.

Dr. McClain comes to the door, "Heather?" He says.

Heather looks around Mouth, "Lets get this over with so I can go home."

Dr. McClain smiles at her, "Come on, lets see what's going on." He leads Heather, Mouth and Rachel to the back. "Okay tell me about these cramps." He says and Heather sets down on the bed.

"They are like really bad menstrual cramps." Heather says, "But they aren't horrible. And it isn't like they are always there."

"Why don't you get undressed and let me check you? I want to make sure you aren't dilating, it sounds like this could be the first stage of labor." Dr. McClain says getting up to leave the room so Heather can change.

"I can not be in labor!" Heather looks at Mouth and Rachel, "I can't!"

"Just get changed so we can find out okay?" Mouth says, "And if you are we'll deal with it."

"No I'll deal with it because I'm the one that's gonna be going through the hell of labor! These babies aren't ready!" Heather is almost in tears.

"Come on, you'll be fine and so will they, if they caught it early they can stop it. Just don't get yourself all worked up until we know what's going on. Get into the gown please Heather." Rachel says soothingly.

Reluctantly Heather gets undressed. Finally Dr. McClain comes back in, "Good girl," he says, "I'm going to listen to the heart beats, then I'll give you check okay?" Heather nods, "This jell will be cold." He says as he puts it onto her belly, she flinches slightly. "It's okay," he says putting the probe onto her stomach. The fast hear beat of her son fills the room, "The boy sounds good." He says moving the probe over till the sound of her daughter's heart beat fills the room, "So does the little girl." He smiles. Everybody sighs in relief. "Know I need to do the internal." Rachel steps forward taking Heather's hand.

"I hate these." Heather says.

"I know baby, but it has to be done," Mouth says standing beside Rachel.

"Ouch!" Heather says breathing deeply.

"Just relax, I'm not trying to hurt you Heather." Dr. McClain says. "Okay, I'm all done, I see what I needed to. You can get dressed and then we'll talk okay?" he asks taking off the gloves.

"Okay," Heather nods.

Mouth helps Heather set up and get into her clothes. Together they set waiting for Dr. McClain to come back in. Everybody jumps when he opens the door, "Sorry to scare you." He says gently. "The good news is you aren't in labor, yet." He says looking at Heather. "However your cervix is thinning which means your body is preparing. And we need to stop that. You need to carry these babies as long as possible, which is why I am putting you on bed rest. No more school for sure, and I don't want you on your feet no more then thirty minutes at a time. I know this isn't going to be easy, but everyday those babies are inside you they aren't fighting for their life okay?"

Heather looks from Dr. McClain to Mouth then to Rachel. "You're kidding right? I can't take off school! There's no way I can graduate, and I can't take another year of high school. Especially with twins!" Heather feels tears running slowly down her cheek.

"Heather calm down, we'll hire a tutor. You won't have to go through another year of high school I promise." Rachel says.

"But…" Heather sounds hopeless.

"She's right, you can have tutors come in, and I'll release you to do finals and everything. I'll call the school, don't worry about graduation right know. Right know you need to focus on keeping those babies inside you." Dr. McClain says. "I could put you in the hospital, but I think you'll be happiest at home. If the pain gets worse or you feel worse then please give me another call."

"I will," Heather sighs.

"Remember, bed rest." Dr. McClain says getting up to leave.

When he has left the room, Heather breaks into sobs. Mouth takes her into his arms, "I can't do this. I can't go on bed rest, I can't have the babies this early, I don't want to miss school."

"Shh," Mouth says, "You'll be okay, you got us. And we'll check in on you everyday okay? You don't have to do this alone."

"He's right, we'll be right there." Rachel says rubbing Heather's back.

Finally Heather wipes her tears and gets up, followed by Rachel and Mouth. As they walk back to the waiting area Mouth wraps a protective arm around Heather. Brooke sees the redness in Heather's eyes, "You okay?" she asks softly.

"They think I'm showing signs of labor and want to put me on bed rest." Heather says her voice cracking and new tears threatening.

Brooke hugs her quickly, "You're going to be fine."

Lucas puts his arm around Rachel, "She'll be okay."

Rachel nods, not saying anything.

"Come on, lets get you off your feet," Brooke says as she and Mouth lead Heather out the door, followed by Rachel and Lucas.

"I'll let you guys take care of her from here." Lucas says making his excite.

Monday comes all to quickly for Heather. She watches as Mouth gets ready for school, "I'll bring your homework home and we'll do it together okay?" he says setting down on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever," Heather shrugs.

"You'll be okay by yourself?" He asks touching her cheek softly.

Heather smiles slightly, "But I'm not by myself am I?"

Mouth laughs, "Never." He puts his hand on her stomach, "I'll be back right after school okay?"

"Okay Mouth, I love you." Heather says kissing him.

Mouth kisses her then kisses her stomach, "Take care of Mommy you two." He says softly to her stomach.

Rachel comes in as Mouth leaves. "Hey Sis," She says. "Feeling okay this morning?"

"I'm fine Rachel." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Okay well you have the numbers, the mini fridge is stocked, there's snacks on top, and you got the remote. Lucas asked Karen to come by and check on you sometime this morning. Brooke will bring lunch today, and I'll be here right after school." Rachel rambles off.

"Rachel!" Heather says, "Go to school!"

"Right, oh Haley will be here tonight to help you with your work, she's gonna tutor you." Rachel adds. "Don't get out of bed unless you have to take it easy."

"I'll be fine, go to school." Heather says. Rachel gives her another look as if thinking about it, before finally turning and leaving.

Brooke pops her head in, "I'll be back at lunch, Karen's gonna check in on you. Stay in bed."

Heather rolls her eyes, "Yes Mother."

Brooke laughs before turning and leaving.

Heather sighs and lays back down trying to doze off. Slowly sleep does overcome Heather. She sleeps peacefully for about two hours before Karen shakes her slightly, "Heather?"

Heather opens her eyes and looks at the lady. "Karen," she says smiling.

"I hate to wake you but you need to eat," Karen says gently.

"Oh good," Heather sets up. 'I'm starving."

Karen smiles, "I brought bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns." She says, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Karen, I wish everybody would stop asking me though." Heather sighs, "I don't want anybody going out of their way. Don't get me wrong, I love that people want to take care of me but…" Heather lets out a sigh.

"Trust me, you have to let them. You don't want to risk the lives of your babies, and we don't mind." Karen says motherly.

"I know, I just don't want everybody worrying. I'm going to be okay." Heather says rubbing her stomach, "The babies are wanting that food you promised."

Karen laughs handing her the plate, "Well we should feed them then." Karen sets there for a moment watching Heather, "Let them make a fuss over you Heather. It is the only way to make them not worry. And you deserve to be fussed over. I'm gonna be over here every morning, so don't even think about telling me to not come."

Heather laughs, "As long as you bring food, you're always welcome." Heather sighs, "Besides it might be nice to have somebody older, who knows a little more them me come over and talk for a while."

"I'll talk as long as you want," Karen assures Heather.

Karen and Heather chat while Heather eats. Slowly Karen sees Heather relax. Finally Karen reluctantly gets up and leaves. Heather flips on the T.V waiting for Brooke to show up at lunch time.

The days pass slowly, and many of them are spent just like this. Various people check in on Heather. Weekends are spent curled up with Mouth, or chatting happily with Rachel or Brooke. Lucas, Skills, Bevin, and Nathan all make themselves available. Karen shows up each morning with breakfast. Even bringing little surprises with her. All in all, Heather decides being pampered may not be a horrible thing after all. Haley come by everyday to tutor her, telling her she's sure she'll do great because she knows all the information.


	8. Chapter 8

Fourteen days; six hundred seventy two hours; forty thousand, eight hundred and ninety two minutes, that's how long Heather had been on bed rest. She hadn't complained, she hadn't disobeyed the doctor, and she hadn't been cramping anymore. Dr. McClain's office was packed this morning, but to be honest Heather didn't mind. She hadn't been out of the house in two weeks; she had barely left her room. Keeping her self occupied with the assignments the teachers were sending home. Opera had also become her friend. She hoped that Dr. McClain would take her off bed rest, but something told her she he wouldn't.

Rachel moved in the seat beside her, pulling Heather out of her thoughts to glance over, "You okay Sis?"

"Yeah, your nephew is just really kicking," Rachel says. In the last two weeks Dylan had went from kicking spells to kicking marathons. His kicked had grown stronger too. Rachel puts her hand over a bulge in her huge stomach, "Feel this," She says moving Heather's hand over the spot.

Heather laughs, "He wants you to kiss his foot," She says feeling her nephew stick is foot out.   
Rachel rolls her eyes, "Great, you're making him a smart ass."

"No, it's in his genes Rach," Heather smirks.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Shut up."

"Just telling you the truth," Heather laughs, "This is good huh?"

"The fact that there's a baby rearranging my organs is a good thing to you?" Rachel kinks an eye brow.

"No, I mean just you and me." Heather says. "Which by the way, these two are doing a little rearranging of their own."

Rachel smiles, putting hand on her stomach feeling one of the babies give a big kick, "Wow." She says.

"What?" Heather asks as Rachel's eyes get bigger.

"Nothing, I just hadn't actually felt them move yet." Rachel says slightly tickling her stomach.

Heather smiles, "They get stronger by the day."

"And they need to stay put so they can get even stronger," Rachel says.

"Heather and Rachel Gatina," The nurse calls.

Rachel lifts her seven month pregnant self up, watching as Heather lifts her six and half month pregnant self up. Together the two make their way to the back. "Step up." The nurse says motioning for Rachel.

"Are you sure I have to get checked?" Rachel asks stepping up.

"Well, Dr. McClain said he might as well check you out while we're here, and we're going to be here ever two weeks from know on anyways." Heather says.

"You've gained another six pounds," The nurse smiles.

"I feel like I gained another ton," Rachel says, "I can't even walk anymore, I waddle."

Heather puts her hands on her lower back, "You waddle?"

"Well not as bad as you, but still" Rachel smirks.

Heather glares and steps up on the scale, "You've gained nine pounds good job!" the nurse says smiling.

"Nine?" Heather rubs her huge stomach, "Guess bed rest works for putting weight on."

"Lets get vitals," The nurse says. She takes the girls vitals then leads them to an exam room, "Heather get into the gown first okay?"

Heather sighs and nods, "Okay, sure thing."

The nurse shakes her head closing the door. Heather gets undressed and puts the gown on, "It doesn't fit!" She says, "It won't close in the back anymore!"

Rachel tries not to laugh, "Honey it's okay."

"It's not funny!" Heather looks at her shocked, "I'm only six and half months and I'm the size of a freaking elephant!" tears roll down her cheeks.

"Heather, you aren't an elephant, you're just a little bigger then me, because you're having twins." Rachel says gently.

"It won't close!" Heather says again trying to close the gown to cover her butt.

"It's okay, just set down on the table." Rachel says.

Heather sets down crossing her arms across her chest over her stomach looking annoyed. Dr. McClain come in smiling brightly, "How are we today?"

"Huge! Your gown doesn't even fit anymore!" Heather almost yells, as he raises and eyebrow at her.

"She's feeling a little self conscious about her weight." Rachel says from her corner.

Dr. McClain nods, "Well for the record it's a good sign that you are putting weight." Heather rolls her eyes, "How are feeling? Any more cramping?"

"No, no cramping, no hurting, no bleeding nothing." Heather assures him.

"Good, have you been staying in bed?" He sets down looking at her.

"Yes, I've stayed in bed, I've rested and I've lost my mind," Heather says with a sigh.

"You haven't lost your mind," Dr. McClain says gently, "Are you keeping up with your classes?"

"Yes, I have a friend tutoring me." Heather puts her hands behind her leaning back.

"Good, I want to check you, do an ultra sound and see if we can find out how well he babies lungs are developed. Then we'll talk about you going back for half a day." Dr. McClain says.

"Oh that would be soooo cool!" Heather smiles finally.

Rachel's ears perk up, "It would be good to have you back at school."

"Lay back and I'll do the internal first," Dr. McClain says smiling.

Heather lays back, putting her feet into the stirrups, as Dr. McClain puts on his gloves and gets ready. "Just relax" He says.

Heather takes a deep breath, "Easier said then done Doc."

Rachel gets up and stands beside Heather, "You're doing great." She says.

It doesn't take long for the exam, and Dr. McClain pulls the gloves off, "Well, good news, your cervix hasn't thinned anymore." He says washing his hands.

"That's a relief," Heather says.

"See told you it would be okay Sis," Rachel says.

"Yes you did," Heather says.

"Lets get a look at these two," Dr. McClain says putting jell onto her protruding belly. He moves the probe and a heart beat fills the room, "there's the boy, he looks to be good size, you can see the head, and his arms, there's the heart beat, he's already head down which is a good thing. He'll probably stay that way, there's the legs and feet that keep kicking you." He moves the curser, "She's head down too, there's the feet, then the back bone, the heart, and she's the one sucking her thumb this time, and there's the head, she looks to be about the size of her brother, which is something we worry about. But since they seem to be the same size, that's a good sign. The heart beats are strong. They been active?" He asks wiping off her stomach.

"Very active" Heather says struggling to set up.

"Good, I forgot you measure you're stomach though." He says.

Heather lays back down with a groan, "Great, thanks for telling me before I set up."

"Sorry," He says pulling his measurer out. He measures her stomach then helps her set up. "I think you can go back to school on half days for a couple weeks. However, I want you to take it easy, only half a day. And first sign of cramping you get back home and lay down. Off your feet as much as possible."

"Trust me, I can do that!" Heather says smiling.

"Okay, just don't get yourself all worked up, I still want you to take it easy, I just don't think you need to be on bed rest." Dr. McClain says, "Get dressed, and Rachel get into a gown okay?"

"Sure thing Doc," Rachel says getting up.

Dr. McClain leaves allowing the two girls to get dressed and undressed in peace. After Rachel has gotten into the gown, which Heather couldn't resist telling her actually closed on her, Dr. McClain comes back in. "How are you today?"

"Good," Rachel smiles, "I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Probably because the baby is laying low." Dr. McClain says. "Any cramps or discharge or anything?"

"Nope," Rachel says, "He's just super active."

"That's a good sign. Go on and lay back, I'll measure you then get an ultrasound and I'll do an exam." Dr. McClain says.

"Okay," Rachel says laying down, "That sounds like a plan."

Dr. McClain puts the tape on her stomach, "Well then, he's a bit active huh?" He says as Dylan kicks his hand.

"He's always active" Rachel says, "He keeps me up at night."

"Well, you should probably consider taking half days too; I don't want you to wear yourself down." Dr. McClain says.

Rachel sighs, "Okay."

Dr. McClain pulls the ultrasound machine back to him, "Lets get peak," he says putting jell onto Rachel's stomach. He puts the curser onto her and the sound of Dylan's heart beat fills the room. "He's a strong boy," Dr. McClain moves the curser, "He's head down, looks like he's sucking his thumb, there's the heart, and there's his little parts, his legs, he looks good."

Rachel watches the screen intently, tears forming in her eyes as she smiles. The more she sees him, every time he kicks, she gets more attached. She doesn't understand it. She never planned this, any of this. She was wild; she used men she never wanted to settle down. She was Rachel Gatina, school slut, and yet here she was watching her child move on the ultrasound machine, feeling him kick within her. And all she could think about was how perfect he looked, how she couldn't wait to hold him. How much better her life would be with him here. She wanted to blame it on hormones or insanity, but she new that it was simple, she was falling for this little man, the one growing inside her, the one kicking her, the one that she and Cooper had created. Rachel wipes her eyes taking a deep breath. Dr. McClain puts his gloves on, "Go on and put your feet in the stirrups Rachel." He says.

She does as Heather comes to stand beside her, "You okay Sis?' She says seeing the tears in Rachel's eyes. Rachel nods, and Heather gently strokes her hair.

Rachel is quiet all the way home, only answering Heather with yes's and no's. Heather sighs, wondering for the hundredth time what is wrong with her sister. She thought at first it was just missing Cooper, then worry for her, but now she's not so sure. The last two weeks Rachel had really become quiet. Heather steals a glance sideways at Rachel; her long red hair is pulled back off her face, which is slightly fatter then normal. But her makeup is perfect. Heather's eyes move down to Rachel's stomach, which is only inches from the stirring wheel. Heather resists the urge to reach over and touch Rachel's stomach, knowing that she hates that. Rachel takes her eyes off the road and they meet Heather's. Rachel lets out a sigh, knowing that she's worried. Rachel can feel the tension in the air; she can since the worry coming from Heather, and the uneasy feeling Heather's getting from her being so quiet. It's not that Rachel doesn't want to talk to Heather about all these new and strange feelings; she's just not sure how to put it into words. Again Rachel sighs, forcing herself to focus on the road. Finally they pull up at the house, seeing Chase's, Payton's, Lucas's, Brooke's and Haley and Nathan's car all in the drive way.

"Looks like somebody forgot to invite us to the party." Rachel says looking over at Heather.

"Yeah," Heather says looking over at Rachel. "You don't think something is wrong do you?"

"I'm sure everything is fine," Rachel says opening her door.

"I'm sure," Heather says climbing out of the car.

"Hey baby, what did the doctor say?" Mouth asks meeting them half way and putting his arms around Heather's midsection, nestling her stomach between them.

"Said I could go back to school. Well for half a day at least," She says kissing him, "Something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" He asks.

"Because everybody is here," Heather looks around.

"Nothing's wrong," Mouth says assuring her, "What did he say about you Rachel?" Mouth asks leading both toward the house.

"I'm fine, I just have to take half day off school," Rachel says with a bit of sigh.

"Well that should be interesting, you two home alone together," Brooke says meeting them at the door, "About time you two showed up."

"Didn't know we were on a time limit." Rachel says rolling her eyes.

Brooke steps back and allows them to enter; everybody is gathered, laughing, in the living room. "There they are!" Lucas announces, "How did the doctors go?"

"Great! I get to come back half a day, and Rachel has been taken off half a day." Heather says giving her sister a sideways hug, "So what's going on?"

"We have been busy," Payton says standing up, "Very busy." She hugs Heather, then Rachel.

"You're so going to love this!" Brooke says clapping her hand together excitedly.

"I should hope they like it, after super obsessive worked us so hard, but didn't lift a finger herself." Haley says crossing her arms.

"Baby, she wouldn't let you help either," Nathan says with a slight laugh.

"I know!" Haley yells, "And I wanted to!"

"But baby you're pregnant," Nathan pulls her to him.

"I'm not that pregnant," Haley pouts.

"Okay somebody please tell me what you were working on, because I'm going to throw a fit if you don't!" Rachel says looking around.

"Follow me," Brooke smiles slightly, leading the two girls up stairs.

Heather and Rachel allow her to lead them into the room they had chosen for the nursery. Brooke opens the door to reveal a fully stocked and accessorized nursery. Heather and Rachel step inside, amazed by what they see. "I picked yellow for the walls because it works for boys or girls, and all the furniture is the ones you picked out. I kinda circled them, then Haley and them picked out the teddy bears, and the bedding and everything, and I designed the room." Brooke rambles.

Heather looks around, tears in her eyes. "Brooke it's beautiful."

Brooke stops rambling, watching Heather run her hand over one of the two changing tables. "Thanks." She says simply.

Rachel runs her hands along one of the two cribs, "I can't believe you did this for us." She says softly.

"I wanted to Rach, you guys are like my sisters. And I wanted to do something to let you know that I love you guys. When I moved in here I thought for sure we would have killed each other by know. And then Heather showed up and I was lost. But she managed to bring me and Lucas and Payton back together. She's been good for all of us. And I am just so sure that the two of you are going to be okay." Brooke has tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Rachel says softly fighting back tears.

Heather steps forward hugging Brooke, then pulling Rachel into the hug. Finally Heather pulls back tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Brooke asks softly.

"It's so real, there's no going back. From know on, we're never going to be the same. I haven't been the same in a long time. But know there's gonna be somebody that has to come first, and I can't wait to meet them, and hold them and love them more then I already do if that's possible. But part of me is so scared, that I'm gonna screw it up. That I can't do this, or that I'm gonna wake and this all be a dream. I'm gonna wake up next to some random guy, who I don't even know. I am so thankful every time I wake up next to Mouth. And I just can't believe how good all of this feels." Heather wipes her eyes, 'Damn it Brooke Davis, I new you would make me cry."

Brooke laughs, "But you made me cry too." Brooke reaches out and wipes tears from Heather's eyes.

Lucas and the others watch from the door. "Looks a lot like a hormone fest in there," Chase says.

Heather groans, "God do you have to ruin the moment?" She turns to face everybody, "Thank you guys."

Lucas unwraps Payton from his arms stepping forward, "You're more then welcome, both of you are." He says hugging Heather and then Rachel.

"You need to get me the names for the twins so I can paint them above the crib. We figured they could share one while they were so small." Payton says stepping forward to hug Heather, "And Brooke is right, I wouldn't have gotten to be with Luke if you hadn't showed up."

"You owe me one," Nathan says hugging both Heather and Rachel, "Both of you."

"I owe you more then one Nate," Rachel says quietly.

Heather rubs her stomach as Mouth approaches holding his hands out to take hers, "I can't wait to bring these two home."

"Really cause I kinda can." Heather says.

"I know you can, you can hold off until they are ready. But I can't help but feel excitement, especially setting this room up." Mouth says.

Slowly everybody trickles downstairs but Heather and Rachel. Heather lowers herself into one of the two rocking chairs, as Rachel lowers herself into the other. "You know what you said, about being scared." Rachel says rocking gently.

"Yeah," Heather says resting her hands on top of her stomach.

"I feel it too. But this other part of me loves him so much, and I can't wait to be his Mom. Me, Rachel Gatina is looking forward to being a mother, how does that figure?" Rachel says rubbing her stomach.

"You grew up Rach, so did I. I can't wait to meet this little guy and girl. I love them more then they will ever know. I never want them to go through what we went through. I don't ever want them to feel not loved. I want to keep them safe from all the harm in the world. I know they'll fall, and they'll cry and they'll get their hearts broken and I will be right there." Heather says, "And so will Mouth."

"So will I" Rachel says looking over at her. "And I know that you will be here for this one too. I'm glad we went through this together. We've went through a lot together. And we'll go through more, the two of us against the world." Rachel reaches out a hand and Heather takes it.

"The only difference is that know we have other fighting with us, instead of against us. There's a whole group of people willing and able to fight with us Rach, and that takes most of the fear out of this for me." Heather squeezes Rachel's hand.

"Me too." Rachel says smiling slightly….

Heather hears a knock at the door she groans lifting herself off the couch, and goes to open it. She finds Payton standing there with a bag in her hand, "Brought food," Payton smiles.

"Oh you are my best friend, what's going on?" Heather asks as Payton comes in.

"Just thought I would check in on you. I haven't talked to you in a few days." Payton says following Heather into the living room.

"Yeah, I been leaving at lunch and I haven't really been talking to many people." Heather says setting down.

"Everything okay?" Payton asks getting out two burgers.

"Yeah its fine, I just kinda been thinking." Heather says.

"About what?" Payton asks handing her a burger.

"The babies, every since Brooke set up the nursery I've just been thinking about them. And then they keep moving, and my mind is just kinda at a weird place I guess." Heather sighs.

"Slow down," Payton says smiling. "Just take a breath."

Heather laughs, "Well, tell me about the teen gossip." Heather says.

Payton sets there a minute, "I kinda slept with Lucas." She says finally.

"What?!" Heather asks, feeling the babies jump as she sets up, "Sorry you two." She says rubbing her stomach.

"I was over there last night and one thing lead to another and…." Payton kinda shrugs, "He used protection though." She adds, looking down toward Heather's stomach.

"So did you mean for it to that far?" Heather asks.

"Well, it's not like I didn't mean for it to." Payton sighs, "I'm just not sure that I wanted it this soon."

"Payton if you love him, then tell him. And if he loves you he'll take it slower. But tell me, how was it?" Heather smirks.

"Actually it was really good." Payton says.

"Don't sound so surprised." Heather laughs.

"It's not that, I've had sex before. But with Luke was something completely different. It wasn't about sex….it was just something so….I donno" Payton says with a sigh.

"It wasn't sex it was making love." Heather says with a smile. "It went beyond the physical."

"How did you know that?" Payton watches her.

"I new it because, I had that ounce. Just ounce, but he left." Heather says simply, "Although I think I could have it with Mouth, no I know I could have it with Mouth."

"Speaking of, why isn't he attached to your hip?" Payton asks.

"He's playing ball with Luke and them at River Court." Heather says finishing up her burger.

"And Rachel and Brooke are?" Payton says looking around.

"Shopping. I think they needed a day. And me and Rachel needed a day away from each other." Heather says setting back.

"You two okay?" Payton asks turning to set cross legged and look at Heather.

"Yeah, we just kinda got into a little hormonal fight." Heather says.

"Want to talk about it?" Payton asks.

"No, not really. I just want to set and talk and laugh and enjoy the company of a friend." Heather says.

'What about a movie?" Payton asks.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Heather asks watching her.

"I donno, we'll decide when we get there. Come on get you out of the house, it's something to do." Payton says getting up and pulling Heather off the couch.

"Brooke!" Rachel calls, "Slow down! I'm seven months pregnant; I can't go running after your scrawny hoe ass."

Brooke stops looking back at Rachel, "I thought you were beside me sorry. You okay there?" She asks notices Rachel rubbing her side.

"Yeah, he's just kicked me." Rachel says catching up with Brooke.

Brooke puts an arm around Rachel, "You deserved it I'm sure."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "So where to next?"

"Logoure of course," Brooke raises a suggestive eye brow at her friend.

"Yeah cause I'll look so hot in it." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Hey, didn't say it was for you." Brooke says leading her into the shop. "But actually, you might consider it for when Cooper gets back."

"I kinda want him to stay around." Rachel watches Brooke pick up a little nitie.

"Rach, he done that, he should be happy with your body, YOU should be happy with your body." Brooke says looking her over. "What's going on girly?" She asks moving over to stand in front of Rachel.

"It's nothing Brooke, I just feel fat and frumpy and pregnant and not really pretty." Rachel sighs, "I'm huge."

"You're not huge, you're pregnant. Embrace it Rach, you're creating a new life." Brooke says.

"You really think I can do this, I mean be a mom?" Rachel asks.

"Well you may not be a soccer mom, but yeah I think you'll ldo good. It's obvious that you love the baby. You gave up smoking and drinking and everything for the sake of him. And let's face it a big part of it is love. That's what our parent's done wrong, they didn't love us. They weren't there; you're going to be there." Brooke puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder, 'I promise you, you're going to be okay."

"Some days I'm sure your right, but others I just can't put this little voice in my head to sleep. It keeps telling me that my past is going to show up and bite me in the ass someday." Tears form in Rachel's eyes.

"The past will always be there, it's the future that matters." Brooke says. "Come on lets go."

Rachel takes a deep breath and follows Brooke out of the store……

Mouth sets on the picnic table watching the guys play ball. Lucas takes a break to set down next to him, "Okay dude what's on your mind?" he says.

"Nothing, Heather I were just talking about the wedding and I realized that I'm gonna have to adopt the babies, which means we're going to have to ask Adam to sign over his rights." Mouth sighs.

"Ouch," Lucas says, "Look you and Heather are good together, and if you don't want to adopt them it doesn't matter. They are still your babies."

"I know Luke; I just wonder how it got so complicated. I can't imagine my life without her." Mouth watches the guys.

"Life happens that's just the way it is. It gets in the way of your plans and get makes you second guess yourself, but over all its good Mouth." Lucas says watching him.

"Your right, over all life is really good. I can't wait to be holding those babies, as much as that scares me, I still can't wait." Mouth's smile broadens at the idea of the babies.

"You gonna let me teach that little boy how to play ball right?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

"Isaac," Mouth says quietly, "The boys name is Isaac."

Lucas smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, Heather and I decided the night you guys done the nursery. She's been a bit distance since then." Mouth says quietly.

"You think something wrong?' Lucas asks.

'No, I think she's just going through some stuff. It can't be easy to know you're going to have to push to human being out of yourself. She's been rearranging the whole house." Mouth says, "Between her and Rachel, I can't find anything."

Lucas laughs, 'Well it sounds like she's nesting, like they both are. So what's the little girl's name?"

"Isabella," Mouth smiles.

"So Isaac and Isabella? I like those names." Lucas nods his head.

"Me too." Mouth smiles. "You gonna show them how to play this game or what?"

Lucas laughs getting off the picnic table, "You keeping score?"

"You know it," Mouth laughs watching Lucas rejoin the guys playing the game…..

Mouth watches Heather with amusement. They are setting in his parent's kitchen eating dinner with them. His mother is fussing over Heather, who surprisingly seems to be relishing the older woman's attention. Heather laughs as his mother relays the story of his first bike ride. But Mouth is not listening to the story, he can't take it eyes off his radiant fiancé. Something seems different in Heather tonight, she seems to just be glowing. Mouth feels his father lean closer, "She's beautiful son." He says quietly. Mouth only smiles and nods, catching Heather's eyes seeing them dance with laughter.

"Why don't we clear the table?" His father's voice pulls him reluctantly back into reality.

"Sure Dad," He says getting up.

"You want some dessert?" His mother asks looking at Heather, "It's ice cream Sunday's."

Heather laughs, "You know the way to my heart, or my stomach one."

Mrs. McFadden smiles broadly, obviously feeling as though she has accomplished something. "I'll get it while the boys clear the table." She says.

"I can help," Heather says attempting to lift her self out of her chair.

"No, darling." Mrs. McFadden places a gentle hand on her shoulder, 'We'll get it you should be resting."

Heather smiles up gratefully, "Thank you."

Mouth helps his father clear the table and his mother get the ice cream. Together they set back down serving ice cream to each. Mr. McFadden clears his throat ounce they have started to eat, "Marvin," he addresses Mouth, "You're mother and I have a little surprise for you and Heather."

Heather looks over at Mouth who shrugs, "What is that Dad?"

"Your father and I would like to pay for the wedding. Whenever you decide to have it. We have the money saved up, I know the brides parents usually do this, however we would really like to at least pay part." Mrs. McFadden looks from one to the other.

"Are you serious?" Heather asks astonished, "That… there's no way we can… I mean…. I honestly don't know what to say."

"Say thank you dear, and accept this as our wedding present to you. I realize it may not be as fancy as your parents could afford, but I think you could make a nice wedding out of it." Mrs. McFadden says gently laying her hand on top of Heather's.

"Thank you," Heather says wiping tears. "We don't need fancy, I don't want fancy. My parents may pay for the fancy things, but I don't need them. To be honest, sometimes I feel as though I would give everything up, to have parents who truly care."

"You have us know," Mr. McFadden says gently. "I realize we may not have gotten off to a good start, however that is no longer relevant. You have proved you are a very strong young lady. And I know that you love Marvin. And that he loves you."

"I do love her Dad." Mouth says reaching across the table to take her hand. "And I can't wait to marry her. Thank you, for the money, and for your blessings."

"Of course," Mr. McFadden pats him on the back.

"Eat before the ice cream melts," Mrs. McFadden says smiling. "We can talk after dessert, while these two clean up."

"You want Mouth to do the dishes?" Heather shoots him a grin, "Can we get a picture?"

"I do the dishes!" Mouth says with a laugh.

"Only when I tell you I can't." Heather laughs. "And then Brooke ends up doing them half the time. I even saw you bribing Chase the other day."

"I wasn't bribing him," Mouth rolls his eyes.

"I always had trouble getting him to do them. Then he was four he called himself helping, in actuality he was holding the plates down so the dog could lick them." Mrs. McFadden says laughing.

"I was four!" Mouth says outraged.

"I bet you were a cute kid," Heather smirks.

"Oh he was, I'll show you some pictures," Mrs. McFadden insists.

After everybody has finished their ice cream, Mrs. McFadden leads Heather into the living room, pulling out picture albums. Heather woos and aahhs over baby picture of Mouth. After doing the dishes Mouth sneaks to the doorway and watches Heather laugh with his mother. He loves sneaking glances like this at her, because she isn't calculated, she isn't trying to hard, she's just Heather. And Heather is beautiful and sensual and amazing, even being nearly seven months pregnant with twins she's gorgeous. Mouth feels a hand on his should and turns to see his father standing beside him.

"She's beautiful, even being that pregnant." He says watching Heather. "You love her?" He glances at Mouth.

"She's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing before I go to bed. I can't imagine my life without her. I'm a better person because of her, I'm complete." Mouth says, "And I think that's love. So yes, I love her Dad. She's my forever."

"Then take care of her, always. You'll have struggles and life won't be always easy, however if you band together you'll get through it all. And you'll have wonderful times too." Mr. McFadden watches Heather and his wife.

"Thank you Dad," Mouth says. He sees Heather hiding a yawn, "I should get her home."

"Yes you should, make sure you take care of my grandbabies. I'm gonna spoil them rotten." Mr. McFadden says smiles.

Mouth smiles at him before going into the room, "I hate to break this up, but I need to get her home." He sets down next to Heather.

"But Mouth, I'm looking at the pictures." Heather pouts slightly. "You were such a cute baby."

"I'm not cute know?" Mouth asks.

Heather leans in and whispers into his ear, "You're sexy know baby." Causing Mouth to blush.

"We need to get you home." He repeats. "You can come back and look at the pictures, I don't want you over doing it."

"Okay," Heather sighs, "Oh but we forgot to tell them!" Heather says.

"Tell us what?" Mrs. McFadden asks.

"The babies' names!" Heather says excitedly.

"You got names for them?" Mr. McFadden asks, with a smile.

"About time, I thought we would have to wait till they were born" Mrs. McFadden says with a laugh.

"Isaac, and Isabella," Heather says smiling.

Mrs. McFadden puts her hand on Heather's stomach and says gently, "Welcome to the family Isaac and Isabella, we can't wait till you are strong enough to join us."

"Mouth, take her and my grandbabies home to rest, we'll see you next weekend same time same place," Mr. McFadden says moving to help Heather stand up. "I insist that you come back next weekend," He says hugging her.

Mrs. McFadden stands and hugs Heather and Mouth, "Call if you need anything."

After saying their goodbyes Heather and Mouth make their way home. The house is quiet as Brooke is still out with Chase and Rachel is setting in her bedroom reading. Together Mouth and Heather make their way into the bedroom, and settle in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke walks into class to, to see Rachel chatting with Lucas. Rachel turns to smile at her, which Brooke returns until she notices the spot on Rachel's shirt. She slips into the seat in front of Rachel, turning to her, "What's on your shirt?" She asks quietly.

Rachel looks down, "I'm not sure." She pulls at her shirt, noticing it's sticking to her bra. She leans closer to Brooke, "Follow me to the bathroom." She says.

Brooke gets up and follows Rachel out of the room, and into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I think I'm leaking!" Rachel says turning to face Brooke.

"Leaking what?" Brooke looks confused.

"MILK!" Rachel yells, "It's in my bra too!"

"Your boob is leaking?" Brooke asks.

"Yes," Rachel looks lose to tears, "Damn it what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, should it be leaking?" Brooke asks as Rachel pulls at her shirt again.

"The book said it could happen, but damn it!" Rachel says.

"How do you stop it?" Brooke says, still watching Rachel.

"I don't think you do. I can't go back to class!" Rachel sighs deeply, "Just when I embrace this pregnancy and think it's done about as much damage as it can, milk starts leaking out of my breasts." She leans defeated against the locker.

"I'll be right back," Brooke says. She makes her way back to class, "I need to see Lucas," She says to the teacher, who sighs and motions for Lucas to follow Brooke.

"What's wrong, where Rachel?" He asks ounce in the hall.

"She's in the bathroom; do you still have your hoody? The Keith Body Shop hoody?" Brooke asks urgently.

"It's in my locker, is Rachel okay?" Lucas asks.

"She's leaking, I need you to get the hoody." Brooke says.

"What exactly is she leaking?" Lucas asks confused.

"Lets just say a personal area is leaking." Brooke says frustrated.

Lucas sighs, "Fine, I'll get the hoody."

"Thank you, she leaked through her shirt." Brooke says as Lucas heads toward his locker.

"You mean her boobs are leaking?" Lucas makes a disgusted face as he opens his locker. "Here" he says handing the hoody to Brooke. "Is it normal for her to be leaking?"

"Yeah I think its normal just kinda frustrating." Brooke says, "Thanks" she turns and heads back to the bathroom.

Rachel is washing her hand when Brooke returns. Brooke hands her the hoody ounce she's dried her hands, "Where did you get this?"

"Lucas." Brooke answers.

"You didn't tell him why, did you?" Rachel looks horrified.

"Nope," Brooke lies slightly.

"Thank God, can you imagine if he new my boobs were leaking." Rachel sighs.

Brooke looks away, "Yeah, lets just get back to class."

Ounce Rachel has dawned the hoody, which is surprisingly lose on her, they head back to class. Lucas looks over but doesn't say anything…..

Mouth watches Heather fold baby clothes that have been washed. He can feel how restless she is. She keeps pushing on her stomach, and he knows that the babies are moving around. Heather looks up and catches him watching her, "What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world," he says.

"I'm fat and pregnant and God do have to elbow me Isaac?" Heather looks down at her stomach.

"Baby I'm sorry," Mouth says setting down in front of her, "How about you and me get outta here? We go out to eat or something."

"You don't really want to take me out to eat," Heather almost looks like she's going to cry, "I'm to fat."

"You aren't fat, you're pregnant, and I love going places with you." Mouth cups her face gently, 'Go on and get dressed." Mouth stands up and pulls Heather up.

Heather shuffles off to the bedroom, climbing into the shower and gets dressed. She puts on a dress that Brooke designed for her, basically the only dress she could fit into. She makes her way downstairs to find Mouth waiting for her.

"You look amazing," He says upon seeing her.

"I look like I'm about to explode." Heather rolls her eyes.

Mouth wraps his arms around her, "You are beautiful pregnant. You glow." Mouth leans in and kisses her. Slowly she traces his lower lip with her tongue and he opens his lips allowing her to deepen the kiss. He pulls her head closer to his cupping her neck with one hand, while his other is on her lower back. Out of breathe he pulls back, to find her face is flushed as well. "We should go."

"Yeah," Heather nods.

Mouth climbs in the car, after helping Heather in, and starts it. He glances over to see her smiling as he pulls out of the drive way. He pulls up in front of this little pizza place, and gets out. Mouth goes around the car, helping Heather out of the car. "Come on," He says.

Heather allows herself to be lead inside the pizza place and to a table for two in the back. Her eyes get bigger when she sees the table before her. It's covered with a beautiful table cloth, with two white candles lit in the middle. Mouth pulls out her chair and helps her set down, "When did you do all this?"

"I called and asked them to do this last week, hoping you would feel like going out with me." He smiles.

Heather picks up the chocolates in front of her, "Oh I love these!" she squeals.

"I know," Mouth says taking her hand.

The waitress comes bringing a bottle of sparking juice and two flute classes, Heather looks over at Mouth. "You done all of this?"

"There's more, but it'll wait." Mouth smiles.

"More? Mouth you shouldn't have…." Heather looks around noticing that no other patrons are setting to close to them.

Mouth opens the sparkling juice pouring it into the glasses. "I wanted to pamper you."

Heather takes the offered glass, and takes a sip. "Mouth you shouldn't have, there's not even an occasion."

"Baby, it doesn't have to be an occasion for me to tell you I love you. Just go with this okay?" Mouth says gently.

Heather smiles, "Okay, I'll go with it."

The waitress sets down two plates of pizza, Heather's favorite. "Is there anything else?" She asks.

"No thank you," Mouth says, not taking his eyes off Heather.

Heather and Mouth eat, taking and laughing and genuinely enjoying each other's company. After eating Mouth pulls an envelope out and hands it to Heather. She looks confused taking it but opens it. Inside she finds a key.

"What's this?" She asks.

"It's to an apartment in Charlotte. My grandpa Mel left me some money, so I put down first and last. It's two bedrooms, and it's close to the campus. It's not huge, but it'll be comfortable for us. We move in next August, and there's a job waiting for me." Mouth says.

"You rented us an apartment?" Heather is amazed.

"I hope you don't mind," Mouth says, "But we needed a place, and it was coming empty and I thought it would save you the trouble of having to go and look at a thousand different places."

"Thank you Mouth," Heather says tears threatening to fall. "I mean, I got two different college funs, but they'll only get us through for so long with two babies. Maybe I can find a job too."

"No, not until the babies are older, we'll make it somehow." Mouth says putting his hands on top of hers. "We'll worry about that later." Mouth assures her.

"I love you," Heather says.

"I love you too. I thought we might go out for ice cream," Mouth says smiling.

"That sounds good!" Heather says smiling.

Mouth gets up and helps her up, "Then lets go."

Together Mouth and Heather get up, pay and leave. Heather plays with the key all the way to the ice cream shops, depositing it into her pocket when they arrive. After getting the ice cream Heather suggests they take a walk. Mouth is slight weary because it's a cold night, but Heather insist. Hand in hand the two walk around downtown Tree Hill, enjoying the night. Until finally Heather yawns big and Mouth insist that they go home.

Rachel woke in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy. She sets up in bed, rubbing her hugs stomach. Cooper feels her jerk beside him and sets up. "What's wrong? The baby?" He says urgently.

Rachel shakes her head, trying to catch her breath; finally it evens out enough for her to speak, "I just had a nightmare."

Cooper takes her into his arms, "It's okay, I'm here." When Rachel's sobs have subsided he asks, "What was it about?"

"The accident, but this time the baby was in the back of the limo." Rachel says with fresh tears falling.

"Sweetie, it's okay. The accident is over and I'm here and you're here and we have a beautiful baby on the way. Know just relax. Nobody is mad or anything." Cooper says smoothly.

"I'm just so scared about all of this Cooper. Are you telling me that this doesn't scare you?" She asks pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yes it does. It scares me to see you so scared; it scares me knowing that this little guy is going to depend on us for everything. But when I look into those beautiful green eyes, and I touch your silky skin, none of those fears matter. As long as you are here with me, and as long as we do this together we'll be fine." Cooper cups Rachel's face gently. "Now just relax Baby okay? It's going to be okay I promise."

Rachel reaches up and kisses him passionately, "I love you Cooper. And I love this baby. I love our son. The one that we created, the one who kicks me, and elbows me and makes me a better person. This is nothing like I planned it Cooper, I didn't plan on slowing down. I didn't want kids, but I can't help but love him. He's the best part of me. I would do anything for him, and I need you to know that." Tears run down Rachel's face.

Cooper gently wipes them, "I know that. And I love you too. And I love him. He's the best thing that has happened to either of us. I know you love him. I can see it sparkle in your eyes when you talk about him. Feel it when I touch your stomach. You're going to be a great mother. We can do this." Cooper reaches out and strokes Rachel's stomach gently. "Know come on we got to the doctors early in the morning, and you both need to rest." Rachel lays back down snuggled close to Cooper. For a long time she doesn't fall asleep though, she just lays there feeling Dylan kick.

Heather is setting in one of the rocking chairs in the nursery wrapped in a blanket, when Brooke walks past early the next morning. "Penny for your thoughts." She says.

Heather turns to face her, "I was just thinking about how far I've come."

"Mind if I join you?" Brooke asks before taking the rocking chair beside her.

"Isabella woke me up, kicking." Heather says rocking. "Isaac will sleep in a little longer, but Isabella wants up at the first sign of light. Isaac will keep me up at night though." Heather says sighing contently "They fight too. I think about when me and Rach were little and we would fight. God we would go at it. But when we were seven our parents left town, saying they would be back in a few days. They left us with this stuck up nanny. They came back three weeks later. I never forgave them for that. She was such a harsh nanny. My mom's parents would come over sometimes, I loved them. We both did, they weren't rich. My mother was raised modest, until she met my father. He gave her the world, but I don't know if he ever gave her his heart. Not really, ya know?" Heather glances over to see Brooke watching her.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She says quietly.

"They tried for a year to get pregnant, and then they went to the doctor. Turns out, my Dad he can't do it. We're not his kids, but he still gave us everything we needed or wanted. The strange thing is; he loves us. You would think if either of our parents hated us it would be him, but he loves us. In his own way. Our mother hates us. She'll be the first to tell you she didn't want us, but he threatened to leave her, to divorce her and make her go back to being poor." Brooke can hear the hatred in Heather's voice, "Can you imagine not loving your own children?"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Brooke says softly.

"Oh no she does, point proven by the phone call yesterday." Heather says anger evident in her voice.

"What phone call?" Brooke asks concerned.

"My Mom called. She wanted to tell me that she and my father were going to be in Tree Hill next week." Heather says.

"They want to see you?" Brooke asks.

"No, my Father wants to see us; my mother wants us to stay the hell away from her. I quote, 'stay the hell away; I don't need my friends seeing either of you in that condition. Your father simply is having a case of sympathy.' How harsh is that?" Heather looks at Brooke.

"Heather, I'm so sorry." Brooke gets up and kneels before Heather. "You don't need her, you have us."

"Thank you," Heather says wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Come on." Brooke stands and pulls Heather up, "Brooke Davis special breakfast time."

"What?" Heather asks following her out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Pancakes, but not just any," Brooke says getting the mix out.

Heather watches as Brooke heats up the griddle and pours pancake mix onto it. She then watches her add chocolate chips to them. Finally setting the plate and syrup down in front of Heather. "This looks delicious," Heather smiles.

"I try," Brooke grins, setting down with her own plate.

Slowly Mouth, Rachel, Cooper and Chase trickle into the kitchen. Before she realizes it, Heather has forgotten all about her parents. She laughs as Rachel covers Cooper's mouth in whipped cream. Mouth takes her hand and squeezes it. "Okay!" Chase finally says, "I thought perhaps we could all go to 'Tric' tonight."

"You mean you and Brooke," Heather smiles.

Chase shakes his head taking a drink of orange juice, "Nope I mean all of us. I think it's about time we got you two out of the house, there's gonna be this really hot new group there, Payton's all excited, and I thought it would be great for us all to go and support her."

Rachel smiles, but the bites her bottom lip looking at Heather, "But I'm nearly eight months pregnant… and we really shouldn't be on our feet that much…."

"Oh come on Rach, you know it'll be fun, and the guys will bring us home anytime we're ready, no complaints right?" Mouth and Cooper both nod their heads.

"Fine!" Rachel says with a laugh. "Know lets go, we're gonna be late."

Cooper watches Rachel pull on her shirt. He loves stealing glances at her, he loves her body. Even being 31 weeks pregnant she was beautiful. He watches her rub her back, and ounce again reminds himself that in only a few weeks she would be giving birth. He makes his way to her, slipping his arms around her waste from behind looking at them in the mirror. He kisses the exposed skin on her neck and she tilts her head to allow him to kiss the crock of her neck. A moan escapes her throat, he feels her tense up. He stops and watches her as she rubs her stomach. Knowing that she would deny being in any sort of pain, he simply watches her. She smiles pulling his hand down so he can feel his son elbow her abdomen. A smile flirts with the edges of his lips; as he reaches down to kiss her neck again. Slowly he makes his way to stand in front of her, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach. Rachel giggles slightly as he bends down in front of her, kissing her large stomach. Softly he runs his hand over the place his son is growing, lovingly places kissing on it. Rachel runs her hand through his hair, causing him to look up. Standing he embraces her kissing her passionately, slowly leading her over to the bed, and laying her down on top of the covers, bracing himself above her. Another moan escapes her, this time a moan of excitement as his hands explore her pregnant body. She hadn't allowed him to do this before. She hadn't allowed him to be this close to her, to caress her in this depth in months. He fills her hand slip down his pants, this time he moans as she caresses him as well. Breathing deep and closing his eyes he says strained, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I want you Cooper." She says.

"We could send you into preterm labor." He says, as she grips his parts.

"Please," she begs. "I need this," Rachel begs.

Slowly Cooper goes back to exploring her body, there's not farther need to speak.

Brooke and Chase left early for 'Tric' to help set up. Cooper and Mouth are waiting as patiently as possible in the living room for the girls, who are still getting dressed. Finally they appear in the door way. Heather is dressed in a maternity top, and the only jeans that actually fit her. The top is a V-Neck, exposing the cleavage that has formed during her pregnancy. Mouth's eyes get big at the sight of her. She beautiful, her brown hair is done in a neat bun, while her makeup is simple. She glows, and her green eyes sparkle. He steps forward and cups her cheek gently, "You're beautiful" he says simply.

Rachel is dressed in a long red dress that flows around her large center. Her hair is down around her shoulders, with hoop earrings, and light makeup as well. Cooper steps forward, "Wow, I thought you were pregnant." He says with a smile, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Believe me, that might have worked a couple months ago, but not know." Rachel says.

"You're beautiful Rachel Gatina," Cooper says.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Rachel says standing on tip toes to kiss him.

Mouth stood up by the preacher fiddling nervously with this tie. Upon hearing the music begin her turns to face the spot at the end of isle. Fist comes his parents down the isle to take their seat in the front row smiling at him. Then comes Lucas and Payton. Lucas is dawned a white tux for the occasion matching Mouth's tux, and Payton is dressed is a beautiful emerald green long, yet slightly fitted dress. When they make it to the end of the isle, the separate Lucas taking his place beside Mouth, while Payton takes her place on the other side. Next Brooke and Chase emerge. Brooke is the same emerald green dress, her brunette hair flowing around her shoulders, while Chase was dressed in the same white tux as Mouth and Lucas. Heather had insisted there be no black at the wedding. Ounce at the end of the isle they to separate, and Rachel and Cooper appear. Rachel's dress is a lot more flowing then Brooke and Payton's however it is just as beautiful. Ounce they have taken their place at the end of the isle, the wedding march begins and Mouth's eyes fall on the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Heather's hair is pulled back in a pony tail, with long flowing curls falling out of it. Her make up is perfect which he suspected Brooke and Rachel had a hand with. She's wearing a sparkling light purple dress that flows around the center, allowing for movement. Beside her, Mr. Gatina holds his head proudly as he links arms with her. Mouth watches as they share a look before Heather's eyes link with his at the end of the isle. For being so pregnant she was simply radiant. Together they walk slowly down the isle. When finally they reach him, Mouth steps forward taking Heather's hand, which Mr. Gatina is offering, within his own. They move to stand facing each other in front of the preacher.

"Today we are gathered to join Marvin McFadden, and Heather Gatina in Holy Matrimony. This is not something to be taken lightly, as it is a life long commitment." The preacher starts looking around. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asks.

"We do," The group gathered at the front answer, Mr. Gatina takes his seat, no longer needed at the front with the two teens.

"Good," says the preacher, "Know I've been asked that we make this as short as possible, due to Heather's condition. Therefore, the two have chosen to write and recite their own vows. Marvin would you like to begin?" The preacher looks at Mouth.

Mouth clears is throat, "I told you when all of this started that you were my forever. And I'm telling you that again today. Some have asked me how I could possibly love a woman who is carrying somebody else's children. However, that's simply not the case. I love you, and I love those babies. I was asked if I really thought I could love them, and my answer was simply, I already do. I can't imagine not being there when they wake up at three a.m. or when they are toddling and fall. When they ride their first bike, when they go to their first dance, get their heart broken, go to prom, graduate, I can't wait for those days. And I can't wait to share a life with you. To watch you excel at everything that I know you will. To be there when you fall short, or when you have a really bad day. I would fix the world for you Heather Gatina, I would pluck a star for you, and if I had to I would lay down my life for you. I know this is right, because ever inch of me wants it. I look into your eyes and I melt, I cry when you cry. I feel complete. I've always been the geek, or the dork, and I'm not at all sure how I wound up with you, but I know I can't live without you. You are my forever." Mouth says tears in his eyes.

"And Heather?" the preacher says gently.

Heather takes a deep breath, "I woke up this morning without you for the first time in months. Isabella woke me up actually. And I almost felt lost. Life has not been simple, you've seen me at my worst and yet you still stayed. I have never felt this way about a guy. No guy have ever taken my breath away, and caused my heart to race all at ounce. I've never felt tingles run down my spine just because he touched me. There's never been a guy I could see myself with for the rest of my life, until you came along. And I can see myself with you. I hold on so tight to you, because I'm so afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. And then the babies move. You told me not long ago, when we picked out names that you couldn't wait to hold your son and daughter. I cried and you couldn't figure it out. But it's because these baby are the best part of us. It doesn't matter who the sperm donor was, you are their father. And I love you more and more and more. Just when I think I couldn't, you do something to make me love you more. You make me feel excited and calm all at ounce. You make me feel alive just by looking at me. I feel like nothing can touch me while I'm wrapped in your loving arms. You are my forever." Heather finishes wiping her eyes.

"May we have the rings?" the preacher asks. Lucas produces the rings, "Marvin put his on the third finger of her left hand please and Heather do the same." He says handing the rings to Mouth and Heather. They do. "Repeat after me, With this ring,"

"With this ring," Mouth and Heather repeat  
"I the wed," the preacher goes on.

"I the wed," Heather's voice cracks.

"To love, honor and cherish," the preacher goes on.

"To love honor and cherish," Mouth clears his throat.

"From know till forever," The preacher finishes,

"From know till forever," Mouth kisses her hand softly.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your very… beautiful," Everybody giggles slightly, "wife" the preacher finishes.

Mouth cups Heather chin leaning in and kisses her passionately, as everybody claps and woots and hollers.

"Please join us inside for the party." The preacher says.

Heather and Mouth make their way down the isle hand in hand, followed by their wedding party and guests. Mouth pulls her into a side office wrapping his arms around her waste, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Heather giggles, "Mouth, we're missing our reception."

"I don't care." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her.

Heather moans in pleasure, "I can't wait until we can do more then kiss." She says quietly.

"Soon," Mouth promises, "Soon." He leans in and kisses her more passionately then before. Again she moans, but this time he senses that it's something different. "What?" He asks.

"Isabella kicked Isaac who retaliated big time." Heather says taking a deep breath. It had gotten to where they were taking her breath when they fought like this.

"You okay?" Mouth asks, holding onto her.

Heather nods, "Yeah, they just really love fighting."

Mouth smiles slightly, putting a hand on top of her stomach, "Be good in there." He says feeling the babies kicking against his hand.

Rachel knocks on the door, knowing they are hiding within then opens it, "Guys you're missing your own party, I didn't get dressed up to watch Lucas and Payton and Brooke and Chase make out," She says hands on her hips.

"Well if Lucas and Chase were making out, then I would be more enticed to join you…." Heather turns to grin at Rachel.

"EWW!" Rachel says, "I donno why people think that hot!"

"I didn't say it was hot, I said I would watch it, well video it anyways…" Heather giggles, causing Rachel to laugh.

"You are so wrong," Mouth says.  
"You married me," Heather turns putting her hands where her hips used to be.

"Did I really?" Mouth asks raising and eye brow, "That mean I can do this?" He pulls her in for a kiss, "Or this?" he moves down to nibble on her ear gently. Heather moans slightly.

"Eww, no need for the PDA." Rachel says making a face.

"Um, if you hadn't invited yourself, then it wouldn't be PDA, know would it?" Heather says with a crocked grin.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Just come on!"

Heather laughs and leads Mouth out to join their friends. "Congratulations" Lucas says pulling Payton closer looking at the couple walking in. "Thought maybe you had started the wedding night early." He smirks.

"You're so funny Lucas Scott," Heather says leaning against Mouth's chest, "Would be even funnier if I wasn't nearly eight months pregnant."

"Well you never know…." Lucas says with a grin.

Heather rolls her eyes, as Brooke approaches excitedly, "So how does it feel?"

"Like Isaac has the hiccups," Heather says rubbing her stomach.

Brooke frowns, "So not what I meant."

Heather laughs, "I know Brooke," Heather gives her a quick hug before turning to Mouth and smiling, "Feels perfect." She says simply.

"AWW that's so sweet!" Brooke says squealing.

"Calm down, what did you guys give her?" Heather asks taking Brooke's hands.

"It's not that," Brooke says, 'I'm just really happy for you guys."

"I know you are Brooke," Heather laughs.  
"Okay the bride needs to get off her feet!" Karen says pushing through the crowd. "And so does the maid on honor."

Heather and Rachel shake their heads at her, but allow her to push them down into chairs anyways, "Yes Mother," Heather says smiling at the older woman. She reaches out and takes Karen's hands in her own, "I hope you know how much this means to me."

Karen touches her face motherly, "I'm just so glad you are okay. It's been a long time since we were able to celebrate like this. You girls are such wonderful young women, and take it from somebody who was there, you'll be okay."

Rachel smiles at Karen, "Thanks," She says.

"Okay!" Heather says looking past Karen to Mouth, "You're children are demanding food, and since I have strict orders to stay put…."

Mouth laughs, "What do you want?"

"All of it!" Heather says grinning.

"And you want?" Cooper asks looking at Rachel who gives him a duh look, "All of it, gotcha." He says before heading over to make a plate for her as well.

Payton sets down next to Heather, "So I finally got up the courage to visit the psycho that attacked me." She says.

"Way to introduce the important stuff!" Heather says looking at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean it helped seeing him behind bars, and knowing that he's not coming to get me. The nightmares have stopped coming as frequently, and Lucas and I are getting closer." Payton smiles across the room at him, "We did decide to slow things down though."

"Good for you Payton. It's not easy to get back into a normal life after an attack like that. But you seem to be taking the bull by the horns, which is good. I'm proud of you Payton Sawyer, you concerned your fear." Heather squeezes Payton's hand.

"I just done what you told me to." Payton says, "And watching you I new I could do it."

"Well, it's like this Payton, I done it because I had to. There were others depending on me. Not just these babies, but others are well. And there are people depending on you. It's a big deal to be able to set here today." Heather says.

"Is there anything I can do? I mean to make this easier on you?" Payton asks.

"Take my finals?" Heather asks laughing slightly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be doing good to take my own." Payton says laughing slightly.

"Well, you can keep me company." Heather says, "While Mouth finishes up his finals this week."

"Of course," Payton says smiling brightly.

"Ouch, Isabella baby don't play with Mommy organs, they aren't pom poms." Heather says rubbing her stomach as Payton looks on slightly amused, "Sorry, I have a habit of talking to them…."

"Don't be, it's actually really cute." Payton says putting a hand on Heather's stomach, "Wow." She says.

"That's Isaac, he's the kicker, while Isabella likes to elbow me. Although she does her fair share of kicking too." Heather says.

"It's amazing," Payton says.

"It's painful at times," Heather says laughing slightly.

Brooke sets down next to Rachel, smiling brightly at her. "What are you so happy about?" Rachel asks.

"Just something." Brooke says, 'It's a good day."

Rachel looks sideways at her sister who's chatting happily with Payton, "It is a great day B. Thanks for looking out for us."

Brooke takes a deep breath, "I'm really proud of you. You changed everything about yourself. I want so bad to be the good person, but sometimes I'm so afraid I'll go back to old ways."

"You won't Brooke, trust me. You are a good person with a good heart." Rachel says.

"I decleaned the clean teen Rach," Brooke says watching Chase, "I mean he was so ready to wait until marriage and then I came a long. And I am the school slut."

"Is this about the year book and what was written in it?" Rachel asks.

"Somebody wrote 'Brooke Davis, friendly, aka slut' in the year book. Everybody will see that." Brooke sighs deeply.

"Brookie, don't worry about them, they're pathetic little people trying to fill their pathetic little lives…" Rachel says, rubbing her stomach, "Damn it."

"What?" Brooke looks alarmed.

"Just cramps, the doctor calls them Braxton Hicks but they annoy me. They don't hurt its just annoying." Rachel says.

Brooke puts her hand onto Rachel's stomach, "Dylan, you be good in there. Mommy's kinda grumpy today." She feels him kick beneath her hand and smiles, "Yeah you know this is don't ya? It's Auntie Brooke who's going to spoil you rotten."

"You keep that up and he's going to be spoiled before he gets here," Cooper says bring Rachel her plate.

"That's the plan," Brooke looks up and smiles at him.

After much congrdulations and eating everybody trickles out of the house. Mr. Gatina makes his way back to the hotel; Rachel, Cooper, Brooke and Chase seat themselves in front of the T.V. leaving Heather and Mouth alone in the kitchen. Softly a song plays on the radio, and Mouth pulls Heather up and into his arms. She listens to the words and smiles at how perfect they are……

_Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feelings so absolute  
there's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waiting my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you_

Heather lays her head against his chest and allows herself to get lost in the moment, drinking in his scent, as they sway softly. It occurs to her, that this is the beginning of the rest of her life, and she can't imagine how if could be more perfect….

_Note: the song is Big and Rich 'Lost in this Moment with You." _


	10. Chapter 10

Heather comes down the stairs to see Rachel leaning against the counter her head dropped. She sensed immediately that something was wrong, "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel doges answer immediately a moan escapes her, "Baby."

"Oh God!" Heather says looking at her sister, "How long have you been in labor?"

"A couple hours, but my water broke about ten minutes ago." Rachel says standing up. "I'm fine, I was trying to call Cooper when a contraction hit."

"I'll call him," Heather says, "You sit down."

"I'm fine." Rachel repeats. She grabs the counter leaning back against it breathing through another contraction, "Shit" she says her voice strained.

Heather dials Cooper's number, "Cooper, come home know! Rachel's in labor!" she says hanging up the phone and turning her attention back to Rachel, who's know recovering from her latest contraction, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it just hurts like hell." Rachel says, rubbing the under side of her stomach.

Heather moves to stand in front of her sister, "You sure you're okay?"

Rachel smiles, "I'm fine. How about you? No signs of labor?"

At thirty eight weeks, Heather was due any day. "No signs." She says.

Rachel moans as another contraction takes her, she breathes deeply reaching out for Heather's hand "OOOOHHHH Damn it I'm going to kill Cooper!"

"OUCH!" Heather says as Rachel squeezes her hand, "Easy on the hand Sis!"

Rachel recovers and let's go, "Sorry."

Heather rubs Rachel's upper arms, "It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

Rachel nods, closing her eyes, "I'm scared shitless."

"You and me both," Heather says as Cooper come barging in.

"Is it real this time?" He asks. They had been to the hospital three times in the last week, with false alarms.

Heather looks back at him, "Her water broke."

Cooper nods, making his way over to Rachel, "Then lets get you to the hospital."

Rachel bends over in pain, "I hate you! OHHH Damn it don't touch me Cooper!" Rachel breathes deeply as Heather rubs her upper arms.

"Honey he's gotta touch you, I can't help you outside remember?" Heather says with a slight laugh.

Rachel recovers, "You say here."

Heather shakes her head, "Oh I don't think so!"

"Then wait for Brooke, but I don't want to have to worry about you." Rachel says.

"And you wouldn't if I were home alone?" Heather puts her hands on her back raising an eye brow.

"You set by my bed at all times, you don't leave my sight until somebody gets there you hear me?" Rachel says through gritted teeth.

"Promise." Heather says.

Cooper helps Rachel to the car, cursing when she about breaks this thumb, then helps Heather lower herself into the car as well.

Graduation had gone off without a hitch, no babies, which everybody was glad of. It was nearly a month into the summer, and both girls had been miserable. Rachel had been having 'practice' contractions for the last two weeks. She said it was Dylan teasing her. Brooke and Chase were spending as much time together as possible. She was set to leave for her internship in California in six weeks taking Payton with her. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills and Bevin would also be heading off to college, while Heather, Mouth and Rachel had decided to post pone till spring. Everybody was nervous, nobody more then the two very pregnant teens.

Rachel was ushered quickly into a room, and soon had been given an epidural. As the pain eased so did her grip on Cooper's hand. "God that feels better." She says leaning against her pillows. The soft sound of Dylan's heart beat filled the room, lulling them all into a trance.

Brooke bounds excitedly into the room, "About time you decided to have that baby!"

Rachel looks up, "I told you it wasn't up to me!"

"Yeah but I'm not buying that, you totally coulda talked him into coming sooner." Brooke puts a hand on her hip.

Heather laughs, "Well, at least he'll be here soon."

Brooke looks down at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fat frumpy pregnant, but not in labor." Heather assures them all.

Slowly everybody piles into the room; laughter can be heard all the way down the hall. But as the hours tick by slowly everybody goes their own way. Some go home to shower, dress, and sleep. Rachel all but begs Heather to go home, however Heather simply refuses. Mouth sets holding Heather's hand, making sure she is okay. By the 10th hour Heather and Rachel both are sleeping. Rachel having the epidural meaning she wasn't really feeling the contractions, and could rest up. Saving her energy for later, when she would have to push. By hour 15 Mouth and Cooper have fell asleep. Brooke comes back chatting slightly with the slightly uncomfortable Rachel. Nurse's come in periodically to check on her, telling her she's doing great. Finally at hour 21 the nurses announces that Rachel can start pushing. Mouth, Heather, Brooke, Payton and Lucas are ushered into the waiting room. Heather becomes restless, to the point that Brooke threatens to tie her down if she doesn't set down. Heather does set down, scared Brooke would actually tie her down, but it doesn't last long. An hour later Cooper comes out saying Rachel is asking for Heather. Heather follows him back to her room, finding her cradling a small blue package in her arms. "Come meet your nephew." She says softly.

Heather feels tears in her eyes, "He's here?"

Cooper slips back out of the room, giving the sisters their time with Dylan, and tells the others that he's here. Rachel beckons Heather to her, "Come on, come see him."

Heather steps forward looking down into Rachel's arms, "He's beautiful. You done so good Sis." Tears fall down Heather's cheeks.

"I couldn't have without you." Rachel says smiling up at her sister, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"Could I?" Heather motions to take Dylan.

"Only for minute," Rachel says handing the tiny infant to her, "You aren't allowed to pick up anything."

Heather nods looking down as the baby opens his eyes, "They're green." She whispers, "He's got the Gatina eyes." Heather rocks gently with the baby lying atop her huge stomach, "Welcome to the world little man. We've waited a long time for you, and let me be the first to tell you that you are a very lucky little man." Dylan snuggles closer to Heather, who wipes tears from her eyes, "Your Mommy loves you so much, and so does Aunt Heather." She strokes the baby's cheek gently, "We may seem a little crazy at times, and we are far from perfect, but you'll get used to all of that. You are so perfect Dylan."

"Dylan Mathew Scott." Rachel whispers.

"Welcome to the world Dylan Mathew Scott. There are a lot of people waiting to see you." Heather kisses him softly as Brooke, Payton, Lucas, Chase, Cooper, Mouth, Skills and Bevin come quietly into the room.

Brooke takes Dylan from Heather smiling down at him, "He's perfect Rach."

"Thanks, I worked hard." Rachel laughs.

Brooke laughs slightly but has tears in her eyes, "I'm almost afraid I'm gonna break him." She says quietly.

Chase steps next to her, "You can't break him Baby." He says lifting the infant from her arms, "I'm gonna teach him how to skate board. Yeah, I'm gonna teach you all about it." He gently sways soothing the infant.

"Where did you learn to hold a baby?" Brooke asks looking over his shoulder and allowing Dylan to take her finger.

"I told you I had two younger samplings." Chase says softly not taking his eyes off Dylan. "Ya know this wouldn't be so bad someday."

Brooke leans her chin in his shoulder also looking down the tiny infant, "I know what you mean."

Payton steps forward, "Hand him over," she takes Dylan gently, "Hey you." She smiles down at the infant who sticks his fist from beneath the blue blanket. "You gonna punch me? Mommy done that ounce. Gave me a nice black eye." Dylan makes a gurgling noise at her, "I agree, I don't think it was very fun. Lets not talk about that okay? I'll tell you all those stories when you're older. And maybe teach you how to paint what do ya say? I think you got the hands of a painter."

Lucas steps forward gently taking the baby "Let me see the next Raven's star. Well one of them." He gently moves the blanket, "Oh yeah, you got the legs." The baby cries softly and Lucas covers him back up, "I would cry too if I were you, if I went through what you did. But I promise that you're gonna be okay little man." Lucas softly strokes the baby's cheek. "He's amazing Rachel." Lucas looks up and smiles at her, as she wipes tears.

Mouth takes Dylan, "Come to the only sane one in the bunch." A laugh goes up among them, and Mouth shakes his head looking at the infant, "See how they treat your Uncle Mouth? You are gonna be a sports announcer huh?" Dylan cries slightly as if to show is voice, "I hear ya Buddy. That's the voice of a sports announcer for sure. Yeah," Mouth rocks gently. "I know, welcome to the world of insanity. He's awesome Rachel. Want to hold him Skills?"

Skills looks down at the tiny infant, "You sure he ant breakable?"

"He isn't breakable." Heather says gently, "Take him."

Skills looks questioningly at her, but takes the infant who cries. "Alright know lets not make a fuss about it." Skills says gently looking down at the baby, who opens his eyes and looks at him, "He got Rachel's eyes. You gonna cause as much trouble? Ya know, there's one thing I can say about it little boller, there ant been a dull minute since she showed up in town. But she slowed down when she new you were on the way." Skills says as Dylan moves restlessly. "Okay, Bevin Baby you gotta take him, he's squirming."

Bevin laughs taking Dylan, "Don't listen to him. You squirm all you want, he's just not use to baby's. Course I guess he might wanta get use to it, seeing how we're gonna have one. But shh, don't tell him just yet." Skills eyes get big as everybody laughs slightly.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Skills looks at Mouth.

"I think she said she's pregnant." Mouth says hiding a smile.

"I think I need to set down." Skills say as Lucas moves a set under him.

"You okay Skills?" Lucas asks. Skills doesn't answer.

Bevin continues her conversation with Dylan, "I hope it's as beautiful as you, or wait how about handsome? Yeah handsome suits you. Just think, pretty soon you'll have two little cousins to get into trouble with."

Heather smiles snuggling into Mouth's chest. Slowly Cooper takes Dylan, "Well you've met them all, what do you think? I think your right, they're all crazy. Crazy about you." Cooper looks at Rachel, "You done so good Babe."

"We done good." Rachel smiles up at him, reaching out for Dylan, "Now hand him back, I am the one that spent 21 hours in labor."

"You had him the last nine months, when do I get my time?" Cooper asks handing Dylan back.

"When he needs a diaper change." Rachel says laughing slightly.

Slowly everybody trickles out, leaving only Rachel and Cooper with baby Dylan. Soon enough Cooper has also fallen asleep and Rachel relishes the first time she's actually alone with Dylan. Softly the cradles him to her chest, "I'll warn you I'm not prefect." She says looking down at Dylan's tiny sleeping face. "But together you and me can do this right Little man? You're worth everything I've given up, you're just simply perfect. I can't wait for you to get older, so I can tell you all about the world, it's a wonderful world. But it's much better with you here." She sighs when the nurse comes in, saying it time to wake Dylan for a feeding.

Two weeks pass quickly. Dylan is home, thriving, weighting in at seven pounds one ounce. Rachel had been beside herself when he lost nearly an ounce after birth, but the nurses assured her that it was perfectly normal. Not only had he gained it back, but he had gained an extra ounce to go with it. Heather had become increasingly sensitive. His waking every two hours had everybody on edge, but nobody more then Heather. The more he cried the more she cried, and nobody could really figure it out. Rachel was doing good, adjusting to the sleepless nights. At this very moment, she sits rocking him gently as he feeds. Heather watches her sister, "You're getting good at that."

"A letting him suck on my breast?" Rachel asks with a laughs.

Heather shakes her head, "The mommy thing." She says rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" Rachel asks watching as Heather sets down in the rocking chair beside her leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired today." Heather says not looking at her sister.

"He keeping you up all night?" Rachel asks moving to burp Dylan who protests.

Heather sucks in a breath rubbing her aching breasts, "Him, these two, night mares. You name it."

Rachel sighs, "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Why don't you?" Heather says finally looking at her sister. "I'm fine."

"Because this little fellow is hungry, and if he burps he can have some more." Rachel says rocking the still crying Dylan.

"Here." Heather holds her hands out to take the infant from its mother.

"Oh no, you can't be holding him. You're two days over due Heather." Rachel says.

"Hand him over Sis," Heather says reaching and taking Dylan carefully. She sets back with him on her chest, resting his lower body on her enormous stomach. She rocks gently humming to him. Dylan ceases crying almost instantly, and Rachel sighs.

"What am I doing wrong?' She asks after a moment.

"Nothing." Heather assures her, "He's just still hungry. And you're frustrated."

Rachel sighs, "I'm just tired."

Dylan burps and Heather hands him back to Rachel, "I know you are Sis." Ounce she's handed him back to Rachel, Heather leans forward slightly holding her lower abdomen.

Rachel looks up from Dylan, who has attached himself to her other breast, "Sis?"

Heather sets back, "I'm okay one of the baby's hit a nerve."

"They've been doing that a lot lately." Rachel says softly.

"Tell me about it." Heather sighs, "I'm just sick of being pregnant."

Brooke appears in the doorway watching the sisters, "Well there's enough room if you think you might want to let those two out."

Heather laughs slightly, "Talk to them. You left early this morning."

"I had something I had to do." Brooke says smiling slightly, and sweetly. "How's my little guy?" she bends down before Rachel watching Dylan.

"Hungry, and it hurts." Rachel says stroking the baby's cheek to encourage him to feed.

Brooke looks sympathetic, "When you get done let me take him, and both of you sleep."

Rachel nods gratefully, "If you want him."

Brooke takes over care of Dylan as Heather and Rachel go to lie down. Heather lies down in her own bed, only to feel Rachel lay down next to her. "I can't sleep without Cooper and everything for the baby in my room."

"You can rest here." Heather says softly, knowing that Rachel is worried about her and doesn't want to let her out of her sight.

Dylan wakes about five that afternoon, hungry ounce more. Heather's breasts ache as the babies move inside her. She watches out the window silent tears running down her cheeks. She holds her aching back, when she feels Mouth's arms around her. Quickly she wipes her tears, "What's wrong baby?" Mouth whispers in her ear.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, and every time Dylan cries it feels like my breasts are going to explode." Heather turns leaning against his chest, "I can't do this anymore Mouth. I can't be pregnant anymore." She sobs into his chest, "Everything hurts, and the babies are so active, and it hurts when they fight. I feel like a blimp. And the crying spells are no fun."

Mouth rubs soothing circles in her back, "What can I do?" He asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing."

Mouth sighs, "There has to be something."

Brooke appears in the doorway, "Supper is ready if you're hungry." She notices the sobs coming from Heather, "What's wrong?"

Heather stands back gathering herself, "Nothing, just hormonal."

"Honey that's not hormonal. It's you being in pain, and I hate to see it." Mouth cups her face.

"Pain?" Brooke asks.

"She's complaining that everything hurts." Mouth sighs.

Brooke looks sadly at Heather, "Mouth, go run a warm bath, not hot but warm." She instructs, "And then call either the doctor or your Mom." Mouth nods and heads to start the bath. Brooke stirs Heather to the bed and sets her down, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being pregnant." Heather wipes her tears and looks down at her huge stomach.

Brooke puts an arm around Heather, "its okay." Heather leans her head onto Brooke shoulder.

Mouth comes back, "The bath is ready." He helps Heather up, and together they move to the bathroom. Mouth helps Heather get undressed as she can't reach her feet. Slowly he helps her lower her aching body into the tub, watching as she relaxes slightly. He goes back into the bedroom where Brooke is still standing. "She's in, I just don't know what to do for her."

"Me either, but after cheer practice when I'm aching, nothing feels better then a nice soak. I think you should call the doctor, and see if he'll see her." Brooke says, "I think she should be induced, and not only because I am dying to see those babies."

"She has an appointment day after tomorrow, but I could see if they could get her in tomorrow." Mouth says.

"Do that." Brooke says, "I'm gonna go fix her a plate, and bring it up here so she doesn't have to go all the way downstairs."

Brooke leaves and Mouth calls the doctor at home. Dr. McClain says to bring her in first thing in the morning, and if it gets worse then take her to hospital. Mouth thanks him, and goes to help Heather out of the bath. He finds her leaning back with her eyes closed. "The water's going to get cold."

Heather reaches out a hand opening her eyes, "I'm sorry Mouth."

"Sorry for what?" Mouth asks stroking her hair.

"For being so cranky." Heather says holding onto Mouth's hand.

"You're just not feeling good, I called the doctor and he wants to see you in the morning." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I might call my Mom and Karen and see if they have any ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

Dylan wakes at two a.m., Cooper turns over, "I got him, go back to sleep." He says kissing Rachel on the forehead. Gently Cooper lifts the crying infant taking him into the nursery to start with a diaper change. "You really gotta start sleeping Bud." He says gently, "Mommy and Daddy need sleep." Dylan stops looking up at Cooper, "See not so hard huh?" Cooper removes the diaper, "You had be poopy when I went to change you huh?" He finishes with the diaper, "Okay lets get you fed, burped and both of us back to bed." Cooper heads down stairs, heating the bottle and setting on the couch to feed him. Upstairs Heather is standing ounce more at the window.

Rachel was ushered quickly into a room, and soon had been given an epidural. As the pain eased so did her grip on Cooper's hand. "God that feels better." She says leaning against her pillows. The soft sound of Dylan's heart beat filled the room, lulling them all into a trance.

Brooke bounds excitedly into the room, "About time you decided to have that baby!"

Rachel looks up, "I told you it wasn't up to me!"

"Yeah but I'm not buying that, you totally coulda talked him into coming sooner." Brooke puts a hand on her hip.

Heather laughs, "Well, at least he'll be here soon."

Brooke looks down at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fat frumpy pregnant, but not in labor." Heather assures them all.

Slowly everybody piles into the room; laughter can be heard all the way down the hall. But as the hours tick by slowly everybody goes their own way. Some go home to shower, dress, and sleep. Rachel all but begs Heather to go home, however Heather simply refuses. Mouth sets holding Heather's hand, making sure she is okay. By the 10th hour Heather and Rachel both are sleeping. Rachel having the epidural meaning she wasn't really feeling the contractions, and could rest up. Saving her energy for later, when she would have to push. By hour 15 Mouth and Cooper have fell asleep. Brooke comes back chatting slightly with the slightly uncomfortable Rachel. Nurse's come in periodically to check on her, telling her she's doing great. Finally at hour 21 the nurses announces that Rachel can start pushing. Mouth, Heather, Brooke, Payton and Lucas are ushered into the waiting room. Heather becomes restless, to the point that Brooke threatens to tie her down if she doesn't set down. Heather does set down, scared Brooke would actually tie her down, but it doesn't last long. An hour later Cooper comes out saying Rachel is asking for Heather. Heather follows him back to her room, finding her cradling a small blue package in her arms. "Come meet your nephew." She says softly.

Heather feels tears in her eyes, "He's here?"

Cooper slips back out of the room, giving the sisters their time with Dylan, and tells the others that he's here. Rachel beckons Heather to her, "Come on, come see him."

Heather steps forward looking down into Rachel's arms, "He's beautiful. You done so good Sis." Tears fall down Heather's cheeks.

"I couldn't have without you." Rachel says smiling up at her sister, tears falling down her own cheeks.

"Could I?" Heather motions to take Dylan.

"Only for minute," Rachel says handing the tiny infant to her, "You aren't allowed to pick up anything."

Heather nods looking down as the baby opens his eyes, "They're green." She whispers, "He's got the Gatina eyes." Heather rocks gently with the baby lying atop her huge stomach, "Welcome to the world little man. We've waited a long time for you, and let me be the first to tell you that you are a very lucky little man." Dylan snuggles closer to Heather, who wipes tears from her eyes, "Your Mommy loves you so much, and so does Aunt Heather." She strokes the baby's cheek gently, "We may seem a little crazy at times, and we are far from perfect, but you'll get used to all of that. You are so perfect Dylan."

"Dylan Mathew Scott." Rachel whispers.

"Welcome to the world Dylan Mathew Scott. There are a lot of people waiting to see you." Heather kisses him softly as Brooke, Payton, Lucas, Chase, Cooper, Mouth, Skills and Bevin come quietly into the room.

Brooke takes Dylan from Heather smiling down at him, "He's perfect Rach."

"Thanks, I worked hard." Rachel laughs.

Brooke laughs slightly but has tears in her eyes, "I'm almost afraid I'm gonna break him." She says quietly.

Chase steps next to her, "You can't break him Baby." He says lifting the infant from her arms, "I'm gonna teach him how to skate board. Yeah, I'm gonna teach you all about it." He gently sways soothing the infant.

"Where did you learn to hold a baby?" Brooke asks looking over his shoulder and allowing Dylan to take her finger.

"I told you I had two younger samplings." Chase says softly not taking his eyes off Dylan. "Ya know this wouldn't be so bad someday."

Brooke leans her chin in his shoulder also looking down the tiny infant, "I know what you mean."

Payton steps forward, "Hand him over," she takes Dylan gently, "Hey you." She smiles down at the infant who sticks his fist from beneath the blue blanket. "You gonna punch me? Mommy done that ounce. Gave me a nice black eye." Dylan makes a gurgling noise at her, "I agree, I don't think it was very fun. Lets not talk about that okay? I'll tell you all those stories when you're older. And maybe teach you how to paint what do ya say? I think you got the hands of a painter."

Lucas steps forward gently taking the baby "Let me see the next Raven's star. Well one of them." He gently moves the blanket, "Oh yeah, you got the legs." The baby cries softly and Lucas covers him back up, "I would cry too if I were you, if I went through what you did. But I promise that you're gonna be okay little man." Lucas softly strokes the baby's cheek. "He's amazing Rachel." Lucas looks up and smiles at her, as she wipes tears.

Mouth takes Dylan, "Come to the only sane one in the bunch." A laugh goes up among them, and Mouth shakes his head looking at the infant, "See how they treat your Uncle Mouth? You are gonna be a sports announcer huh?" Dylan cries slightly as if to show is voice, "I hear ya Buddy. That's the voice of a sports announcer for sure. Yeah," Mouth rocks gently. "I know, welcome to the world of insanity. He's awesome Rachel. Want to hold him Skills?"

Skills looks down at the tiny infant, "You sure he ant breakable?"

"He isn't breakable." Heather says gently, "Take him."

Skills looks questioningly at her, but takes the infant who cries. "Alright know lets not make a fuss about it." Skills says gently looking down at the baby, who opens his eyes and looks at him, "He got Rachel's eyes. You gonna cause as much trouble? Ya know, there's one thing I can say about it little boller, there ant been a dull minute since she showed up in town. But she slowed down when she new you were on the way." Skills says as Dylan moves restlessly. "Okay, Bevin Baby you gotta take him, he's squirming."

Bevin laughs taking Dylan, "Don't listen to him. You squirm all you want, he's just not use to baby's. Course I guess he might wanta get use to it, seeing how we're gonna have one. But shh, don't tell him just yet." Skills eyes get big as everybody laughs slightly.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Skills looks at Mouth.

"I think she said she's pregnant." Mouth says hiding a smile.

"I think I need to set down." Skills say as Lucas moves a set under him.

"You okay Skills?" Lucas asks. Skills doesn't answer.

Bevin continues her conversation with Dylan, "I hope it's as beautiful as you, or wait how about handsome? Yeah handsome suits you. Just think, pretty soon you'll have two little cousins to get into trouble with."

Heather smiles snuggling into Mouth's chest. Slowly Cooper takes Dylan, "Well you've met them all, what do you think? I think your right, they're all crazy. Crazy about you." Cooper looks at Rachel, "You done so good Babe."

"We done good." Rachel smiles up at him, reaching out for Dylan, "Now hand him back, I am the one that spent 21 hours in labor."

"You had him the last nine months, when do I get my time?" Cooper asks handing Dylan back.

"When he needs a diaper change." Rachel says laughing slightly.

Slowly everybody trickles out, leaving only Rachel and Cooper with baby Dylan. Soon enough Cooper has also fallen asleep and Rachel relishes the first time she's actually alone with Dylan. Softly the cradles him to her chest, "I'll warn you I'm not prefect." She says looking down at Dylan's tiny sleeping face. "But together you and me can do this right Little man? You're worth everything I've given up, you're just simply perfect. I can't wait for you to get older, so I can tell you all about the world, it's a wonderful world. But it's much better with you here." She sighs when the nurse comes in, saying it time to wake Dylan for a feeding.

Two weeks pass quickly. Dylan is home, thriving, weighting in at seven pounds one ounce. Rachel had been beside herself when he lost nearly an ounce after birth, but the nurses assured her that it was perfectly normal. Not only had he gained it back, but he had gained an extra ounce to go with it. Heather had become increasingly sensitive. His waking every two hours had everybody on edge, but nobody more then Heather. The more he cried the more she cried, and nobody could really figure it out. Rachel was doing good, adjusting to the sleepless nights. At this very moment, she sits rocking him gently as he feeds. Heather watches her sister, "You're getting good at that."

"A letting him suck on my breast?" Rachel asks with a laughs.

Heather shakes her head, "The mommy thing." She says rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" Rachel asks watching as Heather sets down in the rocking chair beside her leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired today." Heather says not looking at her sister.

"He keeping you up all night?" Rachel asks moving to burp Dylan who protests.

Heather sucks in a breath rubbing her aching breasts, "Him, these two, night mares. You name it."

Rachel sighs, "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Why don't you?" Heather says finally looking at her sister. "I'm fine."

"Because this little fellow is hungry, and if he burps he can have some more." Rachel says rocking the still crying Dylan.

"Here." Heather holds her hands out to take the infant from its mother.

"Oh no, you can't be holding him. You're two days over due Heather." Rachel says.

"Hand him over Sis," Heather says reaching and taking Dylan carefully. She sets back with him on her chest, resting his lower body on her enormous stomach. She rocks gently humming to him. Dylan ceases crying almost instantly, and Rachel sighs.

"What am I doing wrong?' She asks after a moment.

"Nothing." Heather assures her, "He's just still hungry. And you're frustrated."

Rachel sighs, "I'm just tired."

Dylan burps and Heather hands him back to Rachel, "I know you are Sis." Ounce she's handed him back to Rachel, Heather leans forward slightly holding her lower abdomen.

Rachel looks up from Dylan, who has attached himself to her other breast, "Sis?"

Heather sets back, "I'm okay one of the baby's hit a nerve."

"They've been doing that a lot lately." Rachel says softly.

"Tell me about it." Heather sighs, "I'm just sick of being pregnant."

Brooke appears in the doorway watching the sisters, "Well there's enough room if you think you might want to let those two out."

Heather laughs slightly, "Talk to them. You left early this morning."

"I had something I had to do." Brooke says smiling slightly, and sweetly. "How's my little guy?" she bends down before Rachel watching Dylan.

"Hungry, and it hurts." Rachel says stroking the baby's cheek to encourage him to feed.

Brooke looks sympathetic, "When you get done let me take him, and both of you sleep."

Rachel nods gratefully, "If you want him."

Brooke takes over care of Dylan as Heather and Rachel go to lie down. Heather lies down in her own bed, only to feel Rachel lay down next to her. "I can't sleep without Cooper and everything for the baby in my room."

"You can rest here." Heather says softly, knowing that Rachel is worried about her and doesn't want to let her out of her sight.

Dylan wakes about five that afternoon, hungry ounce more. Heather's breasts ache as the babies move inside her. She watches out the window silent tears running down her cheeks. She holds her aching back, when she feels Mouth's arms around her. Quickly she wipes her tears, "What's wrong baby?" Mouth whispers in her ear.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, and every time Dylan cries it feels like my breasts are going to explode." Heather turns leaning against his chest, "I can't do this anymore Mouth. I can't be pregnant anymore." She sobs into his chest, "Everything hurts, and the babies are so active, and it hurts when they fight. I feel like a blimp. And the crying spells are no fun."

Mouth rubs soothing circles in her back, "What can I do?" He asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing."

Mouth sighs, "There has to be something."

Brooke appears in the doorway, "Supper is ready if you're hungry." She notices the sobs coming from Heather, "What's wrong?"

Heather stands back gathering herself, "Nothing, just hormonal."

"Honey that's not hormonal. It's you being in pain, and I hate to see it." Mouth cups her face.

"Pain?" Brooke asks.

"She's complaining that everything hurts." Mouth sighs.

Brooke looks sadly at Heather, "Mouth, go run a warm bath, not hot but warm." She instructs, "And then call either the doctor or your Mom." Mouth nods and heads to start the bath. Brooke stirs Heather to the bed and sets her down, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being pregnant." Heather wipes her tears and looks down at her huge stomach.

Brooke puts an arm around Heather, "its okay." Heather leans her head onto Brooke shoulder.

Mouth comes back, "The bath is ready." He helps Heather up, and together they move to the bathroom. Mouth helps Heather get undressed as she can't reach her feet. Slowly he helps her lower her aching body into the tub, watching as she relaxes slightly. He goes back into the bedroom where Brooke is still standing. "She's in, I just don't know what to do for her."

"Me either, but after cheer practice when I'm aching, nothing feels better then a nice soak. I think you should call the doctor, and see if he'll see her." Brooke says, "I think she should be induced, and not only because I am dying to see those babies."

"She has an appointment day after tomorrow, but I could see if they could get her in tomorrow." Mouth says.

"Do that." Brooke says, "I'm gonna go fix her a plate, and bring it up here so she doesn't have to go all the way downstairs."

Brooke leaves and Mouth calls the doctor at home. Dr. McClain says to bring her in first thing in the morning, and if it gets worse then take her to hospital. Mouth thanks him, and goes to help Heather out of the bath. He finds her leaning back with her eyes closed. "The water's going to get cold."

Heather reaches out a hand opening her eyes, "I'm sorry Mouth."

"Sorry for what?" Mouth asks stroking her hair.

"For being so cranky." Heather says holding onto Mouth's hand.

"You're just not feeling good, I called the doctor and he wants to see you in the morning." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I might call my Mom and Karen and see if they have any ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

Dylan wakes at two a.m., Cooper turns over, "I got him, go back to sleep." He says kissing Rachel on the forehead. Gently Cooper lifts the crying infant taking him into the nursery to start with a diaper change. "You really gotta start sleeping Bud." He says gently, "Mommy and Daddy need sleep." Dylan stops looking up at Cooper, "See not so hard huh?" Cooper removes the diaper, "You had be poopy when I went to change you huh?" He finishes with the diaper, "Okay lets get you fed, burped and both of us back to bed." Cooper heads down stairs, heating the bottle and setting on the couch to feed him. Upstairs Heather is standing ounce more at the window.

Chase steps next to her, "You can't break him Baby." He says lifting the infant from her arms, "I'm gonna teach him how to skate board. Yeah, I'm gonna teach you all about it." He gently sways soothing the infant.

"Where did you learn to hold a baby?" Brooke asks looking over his shoulder and allowing Dylan to take her finger.

"I told you I had two younger samplings." Chase says softly not taking his eyes off Dylan. "Ya know this wouldn't be so bad someday."

Brooke leans her chin in his shoulder also looking down the tiny infant, "I know what you mean."

Payton steps forward, "Hand him over," she takes Dylan gently, "Hey you." She smiles down at the infant who sticks his fist from beneath the blue blanket. "You gonna punch me? Mommy done that ounce. Gave me a nice black eye." Dylan makes a gurgling noise at her, "I agree, I don't think it was very fun. Lets not talk about that okay? I'll tell you all those stories when you're older. And maybe teach you how to paint what do ya say? I think you got the hands of a painter."

Lucas steps forward gently taking the baby "Let me see the next Raven's star. Well one of them." He gently moves the blanket, "Oh yeah, you got the legs." The baby cries softly and Lucas covers him back up, "I would cry too if I were you, if I went through what you did. But I promise that you're gonna be okay little man." Lucas softly strokes the baby's cheek. "He's amazing Rachel." Lucas looks up and smiles at her, as she wipes tears.

Mouth takes Dylan, "Come to the only sane one in the bunch." A laugh goes up among them, and Mouth shakes his head looking at the infant, "See how they treat your Uncle Mouth? You are gonna be a sports announcer huh?" Dylan cries slightly as if to show is voice, "I hear ya Buddy. That's the voice of a sports announcer for sure. Yeah," Mouth rocks gently. "I know, welcome to the world of insanity. He's awesome Rachel. Want to hold him Skills?"

Skills looks down at the tiny infant, "You sure he ant breakable?"

"He isn't breakable." Heather says gently, "Take him."

Skills looks questioningly at her, but takes the infant who cries. "Alright know lets not make a fuss about it." Skills says gently looking down at the baby, who opens his eyes and looks at him, "He got Rachel's eyes. You gonna cause as much trouble? Ya know, there's one thing I can say about it little boller, there ant been a dull minute since she showed up in town. But she slowed down when she new you were on the way." Skills says as Dylan moves restlessly. "Okay, Bevin Baby you gotta take him, he's squirming."

Bevin laughs taking Dylan, "Don't listen to him. You squirm all you want, he's just not use to baby's. Course I guess he might wanta get use to it, seeing how we're gonna have one. But shh, don't tell him just yet." Skills eyes get big as everybody laughs slightly.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Skills looks at Mouth.

"I think she said she's pregnant." Mouth says hiding a smile.

"I think I need to set down." Skills say as Lucas moves a set under him.

"You okay Skills?" Lucas asks. Skills doesn't answer.

Bevin continues her conversation with Dylan, "I hope it's as beautiful as you, or wait how about handsome? Yeah handsome suits you. Just think, pretty soon you'll have two little cousins to get into trouble with."

Heather smiles snuggling into Mouth's chest. Slowly Cooper takes Dylan, "Well you've met them all, what do you think? I think your right, they're all crazy. Crazy about you." Cooper looks at Rachel, "You done so good Babe."

"We done good." Rachel smiles up at him, reaching out for Dylan, "Now hand him back, I am the one that spent 21 hours in labor."

"You had him the last nine months, when do I get my time?" Cooper asks handing Dylan back.

"When he needs a diaper change." Rachel says laughing slightly.

Slowly everybody trickles out, leaving only Rachel and Cooper with baby Dylan. Soon enough Cooper has also fallen asleep and Rachel relishes the first time she's actually alone with Dylan. Softly the cradles him to her chest, "I'll warn you I'm not prefect." She says looking down at Dylan's tiny sleeping face. "But together you and me can do this right Little man? You're worth everything I've given up, you're just simply perfect. I can't wait for you to get older, so I can tell you all about the world, it's a wonderful world. But it's much better with you here." She sighs when the nurse comes in, saying it time to wake Dylan for a feeding.

Two weeks pass quickly. Dylan is home, thriving, weighting in at seven pounds one ounce. Rachel had been beside herself when he lost nearly an ounce after birth, but the nurses assured her that it was perfectly normal. Not only had he gained it back, but he had gained an extra ounce to go with it. Heather had become increasingly sensitive. His waking every two hours had everybody on edge, but nobody more then Heather. The more he cried the more she cried, and nobody could really figure it out. Rachel was doing good, adjusting to the sleepless nights. At this very moment, she sits rocking him gently as he feeds. Heather watches her sister, "You're getting good at that."

"A letting him suck on my breast?" Rachel asks with a laughs.

Heather shakes her head, "The mommy thing." She says rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" Rachel asks watching as Heather sets down in the rocking chair beside her leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired today." Heather says not looking at her sister.

"He keeping you up all night?" Rachel asks moving to burp Dylan who protests.

Heather sucks in a breath rubbing her aching breasts, "Him, these two, night mares. You name it."

Rachel sighs, "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Why don't you?" Heather says finally looking at her sister. "I'm fine."

"Because this little fellow is hungry, and if he burps he can have some more." Rachel says rocking the still crying Dylan.

"Here." Heather holds her hands out to take the infant from its mother.

"Oh no, you can't be holding him. You're two days over due Heather." Rachel says.

"Hand him over Sis," Heather says reaching and taking Dylan carefully. She sets back with him on her chest, resting his lower body on her enormous stomach. She rocks gently humming to him. Dylan ceases crying almost instantly, and Rachel sighs.

"What am I doing wrong?' She asks after a moment.

"Nothing." Heather assures her, "He's just still hungry. And you're frustrated."

Rachel sighs, "I'm just tired."

Dylan burps and Heather hands him back to Rachel, "I know you are Sis." Ounce she's handed him back to Rachel, Heather leans forward slightly holding her lower abdomen.

Rachel looks up from Dylan, who has attached himself to her other breast, "Sis?"

Heather sets back, "I'm okay one of the baby's hit a nerve."

"They've been doing that a lot lately." Rachel says softly.

"Tell me about it." Heather sighs, "I'm just sick of being pregnant."

Brooke appears in the doorway watching the sisters, "Well there's enough room if you think you might want to let those two out."

Heather laughs slightly, "Talk to them. You left early this morning."

"I had something I had to do." Brooke says smiling slightly, and sweetly. "How's my little guy?" she bends down before Rachel watching Dylan.

"Hungry, and it hurts." Rachel says stroking the baby's cheek to encourage him to feed.

Brooke looks sympathetic, "When you get done let me take him, and both of you sleep."

Rachel nods gratefully, "If you want him."

Brooke takes over care of Dylan as Heather and Rachel go to lie down. Heather lies down in her own bed, only to feel Rachel lay down next to her. "I can't sleep without Cooper and everything for the baby in my room."

"You can rest here." Heather says softly, knowing that Rachel is worried about her and doesn't want to let her out of her sight.

Dylan wakes about five that afternoon, hungry ounce more. Heather's breasts ache as the babies move inside her. She watches out the window silent tears running down her cheeks. She holds her aching back, when she feels Mouth's arms around her. Quickly she wipes her tears, "What's wrong baby?" Mouth whispers in her ear.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, and every time Dylan cries it feels like my breasts are going to explode." Heather turns leaning against his chest, "I can't do this anymore Mouth. I can't be pregnant anymore." She sobs into his chest, "Everything hurts, and the babies are so active, and it hurts when they fight. I feel like a blimp. And the crying spells are no fun."

Mouth rubs soothing circles in her back, "What can I do?" He asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing."

Mouth sighs, "There has to be something."

Brooke appears in the doorway, "Supper is ready if you're hungry." She notices the sobs coming from Heather, "What's wrong?"

Heather stands back gathering herself, "Nothing, just hormonal."

"Honey that's not hormonal. It's you being in pain, and I hate to see it." Mouth cups her face.

"Pain?" Brooke asks.

"She's complaining that everything hurts." Mouth sighs.

Brooke looks sadly at Heather, "Mouth, go run a warm bath, not hot but warm." She instructs, "And then call either the doctor or your Mom." Mouth nods and heads to start the bath. Brooke stirs Heather to the bed and sets her down, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being pregnant." Heather wipes her tears and looks down at her huge stomach.

Brooke puts an arm around Heather, "its okay." Heather leans her head onto Brooke shoulder.

Mouth comes back, "The bath is ready." He helps Heather up, and together they move to the bathroom. Mouth helps Heather get undressed as she can't reach her feet. Slowly he helps her lower her aching body into the tub, watching as she relaxes slightly. He goes back into the bedroom where Brooke is still standing. "She's in, I just don't know what to do for her."

"Me either, but after cheer practice when I'm aching, nothing feels better then a nice soak. I think you should call the doctor, and see if he'll see her." Brooke says, "I think she should be induced, and not only because I am dying to see those babies."

"She has an appointment day after tomorrow, but I could see if they could get her in tomorrow." Mouth says.

"Do that." Brooke says, "I'm gonna go fix her a plate, and bring it up here so she doesn't have to go all the way downstairs."

Brooke leaves and Mouth calls the doctor at home. Dr. McClain says to bring her in first thing in the morning, and if it gets worse then take her to hospital. Mouth thanks him, and goes to help Heather out of the bath. He finds her leaning back with her eyes closed. "The water's going to get cold."

Heather reaches out a hand opening her eyes, "I'm sorry Mouth."

"Sorry for what?" Mouth asks stroking her hair.

"For being so cranky." Heather says holding onto Mouth's hand.

"You're just not feeling good, I called the doctor and he wants to see you in the morning." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I might call my Mom and Karen and see if they have any ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

Dylan wakes at two a.m., Cooper turns over, "I got him, go back to sleep." He says kissing Rachel on the forehead. Gently Cooper lifts the crying infant taking him into the nursery to start with a diaper change. "You really gotta start sleeping Bud." He says gently, "Mommy and Daddy need sleep." Dylan stops looking up at Cooper, "See not so hard huh?" Cooper removes the diaper, "You had be poopy when I went to change you huh?" He finishes with the diaper, "Okay lets get you fed, burped and both of us back to bed." Cooper heads down stairs, heating the bottle and setting on the couch to feed him. Upstairs Heather is standing ounce more at the window.

Slowly everybody trickles out, leaving only Rachel and Cooper with baby Dylan. Soon enough Cooper has also fallen asleep and Rachel relishes the first time she's actually alone with Dylan. Softly the cradles him to her chest, "I'll warn you I'm not prefect." She says looking down at Dylan's tiny sleeping face. "But together you and me can do this right Little man? You're worth everything I've given up, you're just simply perfect. I can't wait for you to get older, so I can tell you all about the world, it's a wonderful world. But it's much better with you here." She sighs when the nurse comes in, saying it time to wake Dylan for a feeding.

Two weeks pass quickly. Dylan is home, thriving, weighting in at seven pounds one ounce. Rachel had been beside herself when he lost nearly an ounce after birth, but the nurses assured her that it was perfectly normal. Not only had he gained it back, but he had gained an extra ounce to go with it. Heather had become increasingly sensitive. His waking every two hours had everybody on edge, but nobody more then Heather. The more he cried the more she cried, and nobody could really figure it out. Rachel was doing good, adjusting to the sleepless nights. At this very moment, she sits rocking him gently as he feeds. Heather watches her sister, "You're getting good at that."

"A letting him suck on my breast?" Rachel asks with a laughs.

Heather shakes her head, "The mommy thing." She says rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" Rachel asks watching as Heather sets down in the rocking chair beside her leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, just tired today." Heather says not looking at her sister.

"He keeping you up all night?" Rachel asks moving to burp Dylan who protests.

Heather sucks in a breath rubbing her aching breasts, "Him, these two, night mares. You name it."

Rachel sighs, "Why don't you go lay down?"

"Why don't you?" Heather says finally looking at her sister. "I'm fine."

"Because this little fellow is hungry, and if he burps he can have some more." Rachel says rocking the still crying Dylan.

"Here." Heather holds her hands out to take the infant from its mother.

"Oh no, you can't be holding him. You're two days over due Heather." Rachel says.

"Hand him over Sis," Heather says reaching and taking Dylan carefully. She sets back with him on her chest, resting his lower body on her enormous stomach. She rocks gently humming to him. Dylan ceases crying almost instantly, and Rachel sighs.

"What am I doing wrong?' She asks after a moment.

"Nothing." Heather assures her, "He's just still hungry. And you're frustrated."

Rachel sighs, "I'm just tired."

Dylan burps and Heather hands him back to Rachel, "I know you are Sis." Ounce she's handed him back to Rachel, Heather leans forward slightly holding her lower abdomen.

Rachel looks up from Dylan, who has attached himself to her other breast, "Sis?"

Heather sets back, "I'm okay one of the baby's hit a nerve."

"They've been doing that a lot lately." Rachel says softly.

"Tell me about it." Heather sighs, "I'm just sick of being pregnant."

Brooke appears in the doorway watching the sisters, "Well there's enough room if you think you might want to let those two out."

Heather laughs slightly, "Talk to them. You left early this morning."

"I had something I had to do." Brooke says smiling slightly, and sweetly. "How's my little guy?" she bends down before Rachel watching Dylan.

"Hungry, and it hurts." Rachel says stroking the baby's cheek to encourage him to feed.

Brooke looks sympathetic, "When you get done let me take him, and both of you sleep."

Rachel nods gratefully, "If you want him."

Brooke takes over care of Dylan as Heather and Rachel go to lie down. Heather lies down in her own bed, only to feel Rachel lay down next to her. "I can't sleep without Cooper and everything for the baby in my room."

"You can rest here." Heather says softly, knowing that Rachel is worried about her and doesn't want to let her out of her sight.

Dylan wakes about five that afternoon, hungry ounce more. Heather's breasts ache as the babies move inside her. She watches out the window silent tears running down her cheeks. She holds her aching back, when she feels Mouth's arms around her. Quickly she wipes her tears, "What's wrong baby?" Mouth whispers in her ear.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, and every time Dylan cries it feels like my breasts are going to explode." Heather turns leaning against his chest, "I can't do this anymore Mouth. I can't be pregnant anymore." She sobs into his chest, "Everything hurts, and the babies are so active, and it hurts when they fight. I feel like a blimp. And the crying spells are no fun."

Mouth rubs soothing circles in her back, "What can I do?" He asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing."

Mouth sighs, "There has to be something."

Brooke appears in the doorway, "Supper is ready if you're hungry." She notices the sobs coming from Heather, "What's wrong?"

Heather stands back gathering herself, "Nothing, just hormonal."

"Honey that's not hormonal. It's you being in pain, and I hate to see it." Mouth cups her face.

"Pain?" Brooke asks.

"She's complaining that everything hurts." Mouth sighs.

Brooke looks sadly at Heather, "Mouth, go run a warm bath, not hot but warm." She instructs, "And then call either the doctor or your Mom." Mouth nods and heads to start the bath. Brooke stirs Heather to the bed and sets her down, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being pregnant." Heather wipes her tears and looks down at her huge stomach.

Brooke puts an arm around Heather, "its okay." Heather leans her head onto Brooke shoulder.

Mouth comes back, "The bath is ready." He helps Heather up, and together they move to the bathroom. Mouth helps Heather get undressed as she can't reach her feet. Slowly he helps her lower her aching body into the tub, watching as she relaxes slightly. He goes back into the bedroom where Brooke is still standing. "She's in, I just don't know what to do for her."

"Me either, but after cheer practice when I'm aching, nothing feels better then a nice soak. I think you should call the doctor, and see if he'll see her." Brooke says, "I think she should be induced, and not only because I am dying to see those babies."

"She has an appointment day after tomorrow, but I could see if they could get her in tomorrow." Mouth says.

"Do that." Brooke says, "I'm gonna go fix her a plate, and bring it up here so she doesn't have to go all the way downstairs."

Brooke leaves and Mouth calls the doctor at home. Dr. McClain says to bring her in first thing in the morning, and if it gets worse then take her to hospital. Mouth thanks him, and goes to help Heather out of the bath. He finds her leaning back with her eyes closed. "The water's going to get cold."

Heather reaches out a hand opening her eyes, "I'm sorry Mouth."

"Sorry for what?" Mouth asks stroking her hair.

"For being so cranky." Heather says holding onto Mouth's hand.

"You're just not feeling good, I called the doctor and he wants to see you in the morning." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I might call my Mom and Karen and see if they have any ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

Dylan wakes at two a.m., Cooper turns over, "I got him, go back to sleep." He says kissing Rachel on the forehead. Gently Cooper lifts the crying infant taking him into the nursery to start with a diaper change. "You really gotta start sleeping Bud." He says gently, "Mommy and Daddy need sleep." Dylan stops looking up at Cooper, "See not so hard huh?" Cooper removes the diaper, "You had be poopy when I went to change you huh?" He finishes with the diaper, "Okay lets get you fed, burped and both of us back to bed." Cooper heads down stairs, heating the bottle and setting on the couch to feed him. Upstairs Heather is standing ounce more at the window.

Brooke takes over care of Dylan as Heather and Rachel go to lie down. Heather lies down in her own bed, only to feel Rachel lay down next to her. "I can't sleep without Cooper and everything for the baby in my room."

"You can rest here." Heather says softly, knowing that Rachel is worried about her and doesn't want to let her out of her sight.

Dylan wakes about five that afternoon, hungry ounce more. Heather's breasts ache as the babies move inside her. She watches out the window silent tears running down her cheeks. She holds her aching back, when she feels Mouth's arms around her. Quickly she wipes her tears, "What's wrong baby?" Mouth whispers in her ear.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, and every time Dylan cries it feels like my breasts are going to explode." Heather turns leaning against his chest, "I can't do this anymore Mouth. I can't be pregnant anymore." She sobs into his chest, "Everything hurts, and the babies are so active, and it hurts when they fight. I feel like a blimp. And the crying spells are no fun."

Mouth rubs soothing circles in her back, "What can I do?" He asks.

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing."

Mouth sighs, "There has to be something."

Brooke appears in the doorway, "Supper is ready if you're hungry." She notices the sobs coming from Heather, "What's wrong?"

Heather stands back gathering herself, "Nothing, just hormonal."

"Honey that's not hormonal. It's you being in pain, and I hate to see it." Mouth cups her face.

"Pain?" Brooke asks.

"She's complaining that everything hurts." Mouth sighs.

Brooke looks sadly at Heather, "Mouth, go run a warm bath, not hot but warm." She instructs, "And then call either the doctor or your Mom." Mouth nods and heads to start the bath. Brooke stirs Heather to the bed and sets her down, "You aren't cramping are you?"

"No, I'm just tired of being pregnant." Heather wipes her tears and looks down at her huge stomach.

Brooke puts an arm around Heather, "its okay." Heather leans her head onto Brooke shoulder.

Mouth comes back, "The bath is ready." He helps Heather up, and together they move to the bathroom. Mouth helps Heather get undressed as she can't reach her feet. Slowly he helps her lower her aching body into the tub, watching as she relaxes slightly. He goes back into the bedroom where Brooke is still standing. "She's in, I just don't know what to do for her."

"Me either, but after cheer practice when I'm aching, nothing feels better then a nice soak. I think you should call the doctor, and see if he'll see her." Brooke says, "I think she should be induced, and not only because I am dying to see those babies."

"She has an appointment day after tomorrow, but I could see if they could get her in tomorrow." Mouth says.

"Do that." Brooke says, "I'm gonna go fix her a plate, and bring it up here so she doesn't have to go all the way downstairs."

Brooke leaves and Mouth calls the doctor at home. Dr. McClain says to bring her in first thing in the morning, and if it gets worse then take her to hospital. Mouth thanks him, and goes to help Heather out of the bath. He finds her leaning back with her eyes closed. "The water's going to get cold."

Heather reaches out a hand opening her eyes, "I'm sorry Mouth."

"Sorry for what?" Mouth asks stroking her hair.

"For being so cranky." Heather says holding onto Mouth's hand.

"You're just not feeling good, I called the doctor and he wants to see you in the morning." Mouth says leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. "I might call my Mom and Karen and see if they have any

ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

ideas. But first I'm going to get you out, I don't want you catching a chill." Mouth helps her out of the tub, and helps her dry off and dress in comfortable PJ's.

Heather sets in the bed leaning against the head board covered up, when Brooke brings her plate in, followed by Rachel holding Dylan, Cooper, Chase and to Heather's surprise, Karen Roe. Karen gently sets down next to Heather on the bed, "Brooke called."

Heather sets up a little straighter, "The bath helped a little."

"What exactly is going on? They said you were hurting, but couldn't tell me where." Karen says gently.

Heather laughs slightly, "Everywhere."

Karen moves Heather's hair back slightly, "Is it hurting or cramping?"

"Hurting, well aching is more like it. It's not labor." Heather says watching everyone around her, "I'm fine."

Karen kisses Heather's temple, "Okay everybody out, I want to talk to Heather."

Everybody trickles, reluctantly out the room (Mouth included much to his own dismay) Brooke deposits the plate on the bed side table. "Fine?" Karen asks when everybody has left.

"I don't want them worrying. There's nothing they can do Karen, I'm just so tired of being pregnant." Heather blinks back tears. "And when Dylan cries my breasts feel like they are going to explode. Does that sound crazy?"

"Honey, I was two weeks over due with Lucas, I was miserable. And your breasts are aching because your body thinks you need to feed him. Your body is preparing for a big task." Karen puts a hand on her stomach, "Are the babies active?"

"Very, so much so that when Dylan's not screaming at night, they are keeping me up." Heather sighs.

"Okay here's the deal." Karen says motherly feeling both babies kick beneath her hand, "I'm going to call Mrs. McFadden, and you're either staying with them or with me. No escuses, you can't stay here. I know you love Dylan, but having a newborn and being pregnant don't mix."

Heather lays her head back drowsy, "I don't think I got much fight left in me Karen."

"Eat and rest Heather." Karen says kissing her forehead.

"Set with me while I eat?" Heather looks sideways at the older woman.

"As long as you need me." Karen assures the teen.

Finally Karen gets Heather settled in for the night, turning her attention to the new addition to the Gatina/Davis/McFadden/Scott household. Rachel is setting in the nursery rocking a screaming Dylan. "Could I give it a try?" Karen asks gently.

Rachel looks up gratefully, "He's been at it for thirty minutes and I can't figure out what's wrong."

"He's picking up that something is wrong." Karen says. "Here let me handle him, I got a little experience, then you go eat."

Rachel gets up handing Dylan to Karen, "Thank you."

Karen gently rocking Dylan, humming slightly to him, until his eyes get heavy. Ounce asleep she lays him in the crib with his name painted above it, turning on the baby monitor on the dresser, before picking up the receiver and heading down the stairs to join the others. Karen spends most of her evening with the group, giving tips to Rachel, who seems grateful. Finally Brooke walks her to the door. She hugs her, "God I'm going to miss you."

Karen laughs, "You'll be fine Brooke."

"I didn't know who else to call. I was so worried and scared, and you were the first person who came to mind." Brooke says.

"Call me any time." Karen says hugging the teen ounce more. "She'll be fine, they both will. And if you need a break and need to sleep then you know my door is always open."

"I know Karen." Brooke smiles at her.

Dylan wakes at two a.m., Cooper turns over, "I got him, go back to sleep." He says kissing Rachel on the forehead. Gently Cooper lifts the crying infant taking him into the nursery to start with a diaper change. "You really gotta start sleeping Bud." He says gently, "Mommy and Daddy need sleep." Dylan stops looking up at Cooper, "See not so hard huh?" Cooper removes the diaper, "You had be poopy when I went to change you huh?" He finishes with the diaper, "Okay lets get you fed, burped and both of us back to bed." Cooper heads down stairs, heating the bottle and setting on the couch to feed him. Upstairs Heather is standing ounce more at the window.

Heather is weighed in, vitals checked and setting in a gown on the exam table when Dr. McClain walks in the next morning. "Good morning, how are you?"

Heather yawns, having not slept much due to Dylan crying, and the twins kicking. Then there was the constant aching in her back, the cramps in her lower abdomen, she sighs, "I'm sick of being pregnant"

Dr. McClain looks sympathetically at her, "I know Heather. Have you had any contractions?"

"No, none. Just the constant cramping." Heather yawns big.

"Sleeping?" Dr. McClain asks.

"Only when Dylan does, which isn't nearly enough." Heather sighs again rubbing her large stomach.

"Lets see how these two are doing okay?" Dr. McClain says gently. Mouth helps Heather lay back on the table, watching as she closes her eyes. "How is Dylan?" Dr. McClain asks lifting the gown and pressing lightly on Heather's stomach.

"He's great, gained the ounce he lost after birth, and another for good measure." Heather opens her eyes smiling at Dr. McClain.

"And Rachel?" He says measuring her stomach.

"She's doing good, she seems to be adopting. Ouch!" Heather says sucking in a breath.

Dr. McClain watches as she closes her eyes, "What was that?"

"Isaac hit nerve." Heather says rubbing her lower abdomen.

"Are you sure?" Mouth asks, stroking her hair gently.

"I'm sure." Heather says looking up at him.

Dr. McClain again feels Heather's stomach, "Well, both babies seem to be head down, and the boy is low in the abdomen." He pulls the ultrasound to him, "But just to make sure that they are both head down, and we don't have any cord intanglement, I want to do an ultrasound." He lifts the gown up and puts jell on Heather's stomach, he turns the machine on, placing the transmitter on her stomach. Isaac's heart beat fills the room, "He is in fact head down, and looks to be good side. For twins that is, I would he's hitting close to six pounds." He moves the transmitter to where Isabella is laying, "Also head down and maybe an ounce or so smaller then her brother. I'm sure they will both be healthy. Heart beats looks good, your vitals are good. It's just a matter of waiting." Dr. McClain says earning him a groan from Heather. "I'll do an internal exam and if you are showing no sighs of labor, we'll talk about inducing." He moves to Heather's feet. After ten minutes he lets out a slight sigh. "Okay, I'm going to speak to Mouth outside and we'll be right back." Dr. McClain says, "You lay here and rest."

Heather nods, "Nothing wrong though right?"

"Of course not, I just want to talk to him real quick." Dr. McClain assures her.

Mouth follows him out, shooting a nervous looks back at Heather. "She okay?" He asks ounce the door is closed.

"She's fine. I was hoping she would be showing signs of labor, and she is. Her cervix is nearly all gone, and I'm pretty sure that nerve thing was a contraction, however there's no way I can induce." Dr. McClain says letting it sink in, before continuing, "She's just not strong enough today. She needs to go somewhere that she can sleep. Where there's not a crying baby. I can put her in the hospital, but that will make her nervous. I would say, take her somewhere, preferably where an adult can keep an eye on her, and wait. If my the end of week she hasn't had the babies, I'll induce. Even a C-Section would be to hard on her right know. It's best if she rests."

"She's been so restless. And there's nothing I can do." Mouth sighs sadly.

"You could try nice soaks in the tub, you can message her back, you can make sure she's off her feet as much as possible, although being up and about might make labor come a little quicker. But today take her home, let her rest, and do not let her stay along."

Mouth nods, "She's not going to like leaving Rachel and Dylan."

"I'm afraid it can't be helped." Dr. McClain says opening the door to tell Heather the news.

Mrs. McFadden happily stirs the pot on the stove, glancing over at Heather every ounce in while. "So babies soon." She says watching Heather rub her large stomach.

"God I hope." Heather says with a slightly laugh, "And thank you, for letting us stay here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mrs. McFadden says setting down, "And you call me Mom."

Heather smiles, "Will do. Ouch! Isabella don't baby girl." Heather leans her head against the back of the chair.

"She kicking?" the older woman asks.

Heather sighs, "Yeah, she's kicking her brother." For a moment they set there quietly, "Mom." Heather finally says.

"Yes?" the older woman looks at the teen beside you.

"You really think I can do this?" Heather asks.

"Honey, a body can do anything it sets it's mind to. And Lord knows you've set your mind to having these babies. Know nobody ever said that it would be easy, and that's exactly what I told Marvin when all this started, was that this was sure not to be easy. But what I didn't tell him, is that is worth it a thousand times over. Come on, lets get you fed and in bed like the doctor said." Mrs. McFadden moves to the stove dipping out the soup. Soon Heather has eaten and is snuggled under the covers of Mouth's old bed. Sleep over takes her as if her body knows the job ahead will be long and hard. She sleeps through the morning and into the afternoon. Brooke drops by just to check up on her, as does Karen, Lucas, Payton, Skills, Bevin who demands to know the cure for morning sickness. Rachel and Cooper soon make an apperance, the first with baby Dylan. Haley and Nathan stop by. But Heather sleeps through all this. Rachel watches for a long time as her sister sleeps, reminding herself that she's okay. Everybody but Rachel and Cooper have left when Heather finally wakes up. She makes her way downstairs in the modest home, yawning big. Mrs. McFadden is the first to see her, "Did you rest darling?" she asks.

Heather smiles, "I did."

"There's somebody in the living room wanting to see you." Mrs. McFadden smiles brightly at Heather, seemingly reassured that she is indeed rested a little.

Heather hears Dylan fussing before she makes it all the way inside the living room. Her breasts ache, but she waves it away. She hasn't seen him today, and she's missed him terribly. Rachel lets out a frustrated sigh, "He won't feed, and I know he's hungry."

"I wish I could help baby," Cooper says putting an arm around her.

Heather steps into the living room, "Maybe I could."

Rachel looks up a smile appearing on her face instantly, "Sis! How ya feeling?"

"Better, I think I might be able to take another day of this pregnancy." Heather laughs a little, "Now, lets see if we can't get him to feed."

Rachel is draped in a blanket, holding Dylan. "I don't know what you can do, but I'll give anything a try at this point."

Heather smiles, setting down beside her sister, she moves the blanket just a little and strokes Dylan's cheek. Rachel watches in awe as the tiny infant latches onto her nipple feeding hungrily.

A day an half passes, and as far as Heather can tell still no signs of labor. She rubs her huge stomach, setting down to lunch. "God I hate these Braxton Hicks." Heather says feeling the cramping in her lower abdomen.

"Are you sure they aren't contractions dear?" Mrs. McFadden asks setting down a sandwich for Heather.

"I'm sure Mom. I've had them since I was about seven months." Heather smiles. She and Mouth were still staying with the McFadden's. Although Rachel had been over everyday as had Brooke, claiming the house was falling apart without her. Though Heather secretly suspected Brooke simply missed her.

After lunch, which is fairly quiet because Mr. McFadden and Mouth were out, Heather headed back upstairs. She had just reached her bedroom door when the first real pain hit, "Uh oh." she thought breathing deeply. Although she decided it was only one contraction it had taken Rachel hours to give birth. Slowly Heather climbs into the shower knowing Mouth will be home any minute, and that there's no real need to sound the alarm. The warm water runs over her as she feels her second contraction attacked. A moan escapes her, "Shit!" she says trying to catch her breath. She leans a palm against the cold shower wall while the other one holds her huge abdomen. It's then that she feels the gush, she climbs out of the shower quickly. She feels yet another contraction and moans even louder, Mouth appears in the door. "What? What's wrong?" He asks urgently.

Her breath evens slightly, "Babies, NOW!"

"I'll get Mom and have them call Rachel, then we'll get you to the hospital." Mouth says trying to hide the smile.

Heather moans, "NO! NOW!"

"Now?!" Mouth says, "MOM!" He runs to Heather's side, helping her lay down on the bed.

Mrs. McFadden joins them shortly, "What's wrong." Heather screams, "Oh God!"

"Call 911, she says they're coming NOW!" Mouth looks urgently at his mother, while trying to calm Heather.

Heather moans, tears of pain falling freely, "Mouth it hurts!"

"I know Baby, just breath." Mouth says handing her his hand.

"You breath, I'm pushing!" Heather yells.

"NO!" Mouth says, "MOM!"

"The parametics on are on their way," Mrs. McFadden says joining them, "How ya doing Heather?"

Heather screams, "Babies!"

Mrs. McFadden picks up on the urgency in the teens voice, "Okay it's been a long time since I done this." she moves to Heather's feet seperating her legs, "Heather, don't push." She says.

Heather cries in pain, "It hurts Mom!"

"That's because the first baby's head is right there." Mrs. McFadden says. Heather moans, "Okay sweetie, listen to me grab your legs and push down." Heather does as she is asked. "Almost done, baby's head is out, take a break."

Heather breaths deeply before pushing again. Mouth hardly comprehends what's going before he hears Isaac's scream. Just then the baby makes his appearance the parametics rush in. The next few minutes are a blur for both Heather and Mouth. However, before they get to the hospital Isabella has also made her appearance.

Four weeks later...

Heather sets rocking Isabella when Brooke appears in the doorway. Heather looks up seeing sad smile on Brooke's face and the bag at her side. "I don't want to go." Brooke says quietly.

Heather looks sadly at her friend, "You have to go."

"But I don't want to." Brooke repeats.

Heather lifts herself from the chair placing Isabella in the crib next to Isaac, she then goes over and hugs Brooke. Brooke embraces the girl. "Go concur the world Brooke Davis, bedazzle it, then come back and be Godmother to these babies." Heather touches Brooke's face gently. "You can do this."

Brooke fights back tears, "I'm not so sure I can concur the world. But I'll try. Take care of my babies?"

Heather laughs, "I promise. I'll call you every night."

"Could I have a minute?" Brooke asks.

Heather smiles, "Just a minute, you gotta go soon."

Brooke nods and watches Heather leave the room. Slowly she makes her way into the room and picks up six week old Dylan, "Hey Buddy," She says softly, "I gotta go, so you're gonna have to make sure you take care of Mommy and Daddy. Keep her settled okay? She's a good person, and a good Mommy. She loves you so much, and so do I. It's just this whole big thing about my fashion line and stuff." She softly kisses the infants forehead. She then lays him back down and picks up Isaac, "Hey big boy, you sure do know how to make an intrance. I think you're a little like your Auntie Rachel." Brooke chuckles softly remembering the call telling her that Heather had given birth, at Mouth's house. "You heard what I said Dylan right? Well that goes for you too. I love you little man." Brooke kisses Isaac before replacing him to his crib as well, and picking up Isabella, "Okay Little Girl, I hope you know that I'm gonna be home really soon. Don't let these boys get anything over on you okay? Us girls gotta stick together." Brooke sighs looking the clock, "I gotta go you three," She softly replaces Isabella fighting back tears, "I love you."

Rachel is waiting downstairs when Brooke appears, "Hey B?" She says.

Brooke turns to Rachel, "Hey yourself."

"You gonna be okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I got Payton to take care of me." Brooke smiles slightly.

"Take care B. No fear okay?" Rachel fights back tears.

"No fear." Brooke says quietly.

Rachel embraces Brooke, "I'm gonna miss the hell outta you bitch."

"I'm gonna miss you too hoe." Brooke says. She lets go then and turns without another word and leaves. Payton and them has already said goodbye to Heather and Rachel. Brooke had promised herself she would not look back, but as Payton pulls away from the house her tears eyes turn back to see Rachel, Cooper, Heather, and Mouth waving goodbye to her...


	11. Chapter 11

Four years later...

Mouth bent over the bed and kissed the child sleeping within. She stirred slightly, "Daddy?" her little voice came.

"What baby Bella?" Mouth asks gently.

"How much do you love me?" Isabella asks looking up at Mouth.

"I love forever Baby Bella." Mouth says gently.

"And Mommy and Bubba?" Isabella asks.

"Them too." Mouth kisses, "Sleep Baby Bella."

"I love you too Daddy." Isabella turns over drifting almost immediately off to sleep.

Mouth then makes his way into the room across the hall. He gently kisses the little boy with blond hair and his mothers eyes on the forehead. "Daddy?" Comes his little voice.

"Sleep Baby Boy." He says quietly.

Isaac turns over looking up at Mouth, "I made a jump shot with Uncle Luke today, but he was sad."

"I know Buddy." Mouth says smoothing the child's hair.

"Why was he sad?" Isaac asks.

"Because he lost something." Mouth says.

"I woulda help him find it Daddy, just like you when I can't find me shoes and Mommy's yelling that we're gonna be late." Isaac says.

Mouth set quietly the lump forming in his throat, "I'm afraid we can't find this for Uncle Luke."

"What did he lose?" Isaac asks.

"He lost his future." Mouth says quietly.

"But everybody has a future." Isaac says.

"You're right Buddy. It's just not gonna be the one Uncle Luke had planned." Mouth says. "Know go to bed."

Mouth gets up then and makes his way to the room he shares with his wife. She's staring at a piece of paper in her hands. Mouth moves to set beside her, "Heather?"

"She can't be gone Mouth." Heather says quietly. "As much as she helped with the twins. And Luke's gonna go crazy. Karen can't be gone."

Mouth takes her into his arms, "Shh, you'll wake the kids." he says gently. Heather nods against him, silent tears falling.

Six years later...

Brooke Davis was bubbly and happy and full of energy, but not today. Today she was yelling and screaming and hurting. Heather enters the room, "Brooke, you're barely dilated to four."  
"I WANT IT OUT!" Brooke yells. "You're the doctor make it stop!"

Heather laughs, "I would if I could Brooke. But all I can do is give you pain meds right know."

"Then hand them over!" Brooke says glaring at her.

Heather sighs and excites giving instructions to the nurse before heading down to get Rachel. Seven hours later, Heather helped Brooke and Chase welcome baby Hope into the world. Hope because she had taken four years to get there. As a resident of course Heather had to have another doctor in the room, but Brooke insisted Heather do the delivery. Finally everyone gathers around the bed. Hope Karen Adams let out a scream letting them all know she wasn't pleased with this brave new world. Rachel puts her arm around Heather from behind, "We came a long way." She says softly.

"When are you do?" Heather asks not looking at her.

"We got a few months Sis." Rachel says looking over Heather's shoulder at the baby cradled in Brooke's arm, "Today is about her."

Heather nods, feeling the tears of pure happiness run down her cheek. She looks over at Isabella who is chatting happily with Payton about school, and Isaac who is showing Lucas his jump shot. "We came a long way." Heather repeats.

Year eight...

Heather watches as the kids play in the front yard of the cabin. It was hot, but nobody cared. They were running through the sprinklers. Heather's eyes then move down to the baby sleeping in the cradle by her seat. Haley sets down beside her gently, "Hey Momma whatcha thinking about?" she asks.

"How lucky I am." Heather says looking over at Haley.

Haley smiles, "She's beautiful."

"She's gonna be like Mouth." Heather smiles.

"Brianna McFadden, beautiful." Haley smiles, "we could use a few more like her."

"MOMMY!" Isabella yells.

Heather looks out and sees that Brooke has captured the child, and is mercilessly tickling her. "Go, I'll watch her."

Heather lifts herself up and joins the group running around. Capturing a two year old Hope as she tries to escape the reaches of Chase. "This is the best summer ever!" Isaac proclaims.

"Well of course it is!" Dylan says, "I'm here!"

"You are Rachel made over!" Heather says tickling Dylan.

"I recent that!" Rachel yells throwing a water balloon at Heather.

"Hey no fair! Where'd you get that?!" Heather says tackling Rachel.

Fits of laughter go up among the group as Skills and Bevin join in.

nine years later...

Rachel straightened Dylan's cap and gown, "I'm gonna be late Momma." He says.

"Well you can't go looking like that!" Rachel proclaims.

"Momma, it's just graduation. I'm not leaving for college today." Dylan says gently.

"Let your Momma fuss Short Stuff." Heather enters the room. "She's feeling nostalgic."

"She's gonna make me late for my own graduation, and don't call me Short Stuff." Dylan turns to face her.

"So, ready for the speech?" Heather asks, also fussing with his tie.

Dylan takes her wrists, "I'm ready for it all. We all are, Aunt Heather."

Tears spring to Heather's eyes, "I'm not." She says softly.

"You'll do great." Dylan touches Heather's face gently. "We gotta go."

Heather watches as he turns to leave, quickly followed by her own children. Rachel hugs her sister, "Where did the time go?"

Heather laughs through her tears, "It went away." she says simply.

Rachel and Heather gather their husbands and other children, so that they can meet with the rest of gang. At graduation Dylan takes his place at the podium...

"Students, faulty, staff, parents, family and guests I would like to welcome to Tree Hill High. My name is Dylan Scott. For most students it was something to have to answer to their parents. My cousins and I had to answer to a whole host of people. But I wouldn't trade them. I would trade my family for anything. They are what has gotten me this far, and I will carry them with me always. It doesn't matter how far from home I wonder, I will always carry Tree Hill with me. Our futures are in front of us, laid out for us. This is a day we've waited for, for eighteen years. Our parents have dreaded it. My mother was eighteen when she had me, she said I changed her life. I think I gave her life in a way. But her strength has gotten her a long way. And if I can be half the person my mother is today, I promise I'll be okay. Add my Aunt Heather in and well, you've got one hell of a person. To those of you who doubted us, we made it. We are graduating. There's a whole world out there waiting for us. As my Aunt Heather told my Aunt Brooke when she left for college, 'Go concur the world. We'll be here when you get home.' I want to say thank you to everybody. But most of all to my family, because you prepared me to concur the world. And here I go." Dylan says taking his place.


End file.
